Midnight Bites
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: Kaka/Iru   Other Yaoi couples. Iruka was just a simple school teacher but after finding out that vampires are more then a myth, he's thrown head first into their secrets and politics. Can he escape unbitten? Who's that silver haired vampire stalker? :  AU
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte: HEY GUYSS! Sorry I'm really excited about New Year being in like... 4 hours! And I thought... Hmm what story should I start for New Year

Jenny: Then I walked in and shouted VAMPIREEESS!

Charlotte: So we have an AU about poor innocent Iruka-sensei being introduced to the world of vampires and if he meets a hot silver haired vampire on the way then... Go him!

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or the characters etc etc but we do own the plot and our minds.

Jenny: You don't own my mind Chaz-cat!

Charlotte: Mwahahahahaaha soon!

Jenny: O_O Read and review !

* * *

Midnight Bites

Naruto tapped his fingers against the wooden desk, he was beyond bored. He hated having to attend school but his family insisted that he see the human's way of life, he enjoyed watching the humans but he couldn't say the same for his companions. A stoic looking boy teen sat next to him, his fingers linked together and his mouth pressed against them in thought. He was dressed in the same blue slacks and white button up shirt as every other boy but his top buttons were left loose, exposing the delightfully pale neck. Naruto licked his lips and tried to restrain his instincts, he knew he couldn't give into his hormones and bloodlust. The dark orbs watched him out of the corner of his eye, they were sadistic and amused at the blonde's attempts to be subtle.

'It's so unfair… I can't touch my beloved…. No wait remember….. Cousins….. At least that's what these gullible humans think,' Naruto thought. The girls at Konoha high were horrible, they fawned over Neji and Sasuke like a pair of dark princes but they never even glanced at Naruto. Maybe because the dark mysterious danger drew them close to the Hyuuga and Uchiha and Naruto's light and laughter wasn't what the human girls wanted.

Tanned hands slammed down on the desk in front of Naruto and the teenager jumped away in shock. His favourite human teacher, Umino Iruka was glaring at him in annoyance.

"Ano Iruka-sensei….." Naruto laughed nervously. The brunette had a temper and Naruto knew he should have been concentrating on the class instead of his 'cousin'.

"Uzumaki Naruto could you read the next paragraph for me?" Iruka said. Naruto nodded eagerly and looked down at his empty desk, Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's stupidity and shared a look with his 'brother'. Hyuuga Neji sat at the front right corner of the class with the same disapproving face, his eyes were pure white with lilac mixed in and to humans this was unnatural. So the proud teen was forced to fake blindness when actually he had the most detailed eyesight in the room.

"It would help if you had your book out Uzumaki-san," Iruka scolded, a few people tittered at him but Naruto ignored them. Iruka snapped his head up and raised an eyebrow at the laughing students.

"Are you all done reading that paragraph? You must be if you have time to laugh at your peers," Iruka smiled. The students looked down quickly and continued to read, Naruto flashed a thankful look to Iruka. The teacher was strict and often lost his temper but Naruto knew he had their best interests at heart and was very understanding.

"Get your book out Naruto," Iruka whispered, the blonde grinned and dug around his bag for the right textbook. Neji rolled his eyes and traced his fingers along the braille, he was lucky that he could read braille or else his blind act might have failed.

Neji wouldn't admit it but he liked Iruka-sensei, he was okay for a human which was a massive compliment. Neji despised humans and Sasuke whole-heartedly agreed with him but Iruka was different. Even though Neji acted blind he never treated him any different to the others, Iruka was a genuinely kind person which was hard to find in such a dark world. He would smile at Neji even though Neji 'couldn't' see him and he was always polite.

"Iruka-sensei," Neji stated and Iruka finished correcting a pink haired girl's writing and looked up.

"Yes Neji-san?" Iruka moved over to the raven's side.

"We are drawing to the end of this section are we not?" Neji questioned. Pencils were placed down and books were shut over, lunch was soon.

"We are Neji-san. Was there a specific question you wanted to ask on the previous section or is there something you would like to know about the next section?" Iruka smiled.

"The next section on our European history study is Romania, will we be covering their local myths and… murders?" Neji said smoothly. Ino and Sakura gasped and started to gossip about how seductively dark the blind boy was. Iruka walked over to the front of his desk and leaned back against it with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Of course but I feel you're being drawn towards the lamia," Iruka smirked, the clueless looks made him die inside,

"Vampires," Iruka wiggled his fingers spookily and the class erupted into talks. The trip of boys looked at each other before sniggering.

"Calm down class. We have a few minutes before the bell so let's have a little talk about what we know about them," Iruka clapped his hands together.

"I know about Vampires Iruka-sensei," Sakura said happily, she stuck her tongue out at Ino but the blonde girl refused to be outdone. She jumped to her feet with her finger pointed in the air.

"I know more about vampires Iruka-sensei!" She cried.

'I doubt it,' Sasuke thought. Iruka motioned for Ino to sit down and he nodded to Sakura.

"You first Sakura-san," Iruka invited.

"Vampires are really pale mythical creatures…." Sakura announced. Neji's eyes flicked to Naruto and he fought the urge to laugh maniacally, sometimes humans were amusing.

"… They can't go out in sunlight or they'll burn up into ashes," She said proudly.

'Wrong but we can't stay out for long periods…. They honestly think we just crumble to dust?' Naruto frowned at Sakura. He guessed that humans made all these stories to make themselves feel more protected against the vampires, to make them seem less invincible. Ino cleared her throat and decided it was her turn to shine.

"They can't cross water without their coffins," Ino said cleverly and Sasuke couldn't hold back the snort.

'Coffins are only for when we need to recover from injuries,' Sasuke thought. Ino looked towards Sasuke with stars in her eyes.

"It's really true Sasuke-kun!" She urged "… and they hate garlic, crosses and mirrors,". Iruka nodded approvingly, the girls obviously watched a lot of horror films.

"There is a theory that vampires don't just react badly to garlic, they have sensitive noses so any pungent odour will affect them. However they won't 'repel' the vampires, just make them flinch for a moment," Iruka said officially. The girls in the class 'ooh'ed and the boys hummed, Naruto smirked 'Maybe not all of the humans were idiots when it came to the vampires'. He looked over at Neji who was fingering the silver cross around his neck with a maniacal grin and then his gaze switched to Sasuke who was checking his reflection in the window. Sakura had enough of Ino stealing the limelight so she jumped in again.

"Driving a stake through a vampire's heart will kill them instantly," Sakura smiled smugly. Naruto winced at the horrible image.

'Driving a stake through anyone's heart, human or vampire would kill them,' Naruto gulped.

"Okay Okay enough fun facts on vampires even though I am slightly disappointed…." Iruka sighed. Naruto blinked and leaned forward with a frown.

"Why Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Because you've both missed out on the vital thing that distinguishes vampires from humans," Iruka laughed. Iruka tapped his tanned finger tapped against his soft lips and smiled widely.

"Vampires suck blood," Iruka sang.

'At least they've got that part right,' Sasuke thought in disdain.

"But vampires don't exist do they Iruka-sensei?" Rin asked nervously, Iruka winked and shook his head.

"Vampire talk over! You still have your end of section test and then we can go onto Romania," Iruka said and on cue the bell rang, the teenagers packed up their bags lazily and strolled out the room.

"Naruto I hope you aren't planning any pranks this lunchtime, it's Izumo-sensei's birthday and I would rather he spent it without purple paint in his hair or feathers glued to his chair or his door jammed shut," Iruka warned.

"Ne Ne Iruka-sensei, I won't do anything if you take me for ramen?" Naruto bargained. Iruka rolled his eyes and his stomach growled, this made Naruto laugh and the pale boys smirk.

"I'll treat you all, let's go," Iruka ushered them from the room. Naruto and Sasuke walked ahead while Neji clung to one of Iruka's arms, playing his part well. They were permitted to leave school for lunch and the ramen shop wasn't too far away.

"I can't help but notice Neji-san…." Iruka mumbled and the Hyuuga turned to the teacher.

"You can't help but notice what Iruka-sensei?" Neji replied.

"Your brother and your cousin are close aren't they?" Iruka smiled sunnily, he liked seeing the boys getting along for once. They had a habit of arguing and fighting but when they were calm they got along well.

"Yes but it keeps Sasuke smiling and Naruto out of trouble. I spend most of my time with my friend Shikamaru and my si… our sister Hinata," Neji corrected himself.

"Ahh how wonderful," Iruka walked on.

* * *

"This is boring without Iruka-sensei. I hate school!" Naruto whined. Most of the teenagers at Konoha high were milling into their classrooms. The brunette had returned to his classroom just before the bell to get ready for his next class so the boys were alone.

"Don't complain, you need all the help you can get in the brains department," Sasuke sneered.

"Shut up teme, I'm smart," Naruto snapped. Sasuke was about to reply with a witty remark but the words died on his pale lips, Neji looked paler then usual and his eyes were slightly out of focus.

"Neji," Sasuke rumbled and Naruto looked at his friend with a worried look.

"Are you okay? Do you need a 'snack'?" Naruto whispered, he was getting a bit peckish himself. Neji's eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped like a stone, Sasuke crouched down while Naruto shouted loudly for help. Iruka raced out his classroom and over to the fainted boy.

"Neji? Neji can you hear me?" Iruka called clearly, he checked the pulse and found it pounding against the skin.

"Is he going to b-be okay Iruka-sensei?" Naruto panicked and Iruka nodded reassuringly. A few teacher's peeked their heads out the door and Izumo and Kotetsu rushed over.

"Iruka what's going on?"

"He's fainted. Kotetsu fetch the nurse, Izumo merge our classes and watch over them," Iruka ordered. The men nodded and set about their tasks, Iruka checked Neji's spinal alignment before moving him into the recovery position.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto squeaked and Iruka growled.

"Naruto go into the top drawer of my desk and bring me the first aid kit," Iruka said firmly, it was better that the blonde was put to use instead of worrying. The teen ran into the classroom and Sasuke brushed some hair out of Neji's face.

"Has this been happening a lot Sasuke-san? Maybe you should call your guardian to come get Neji," Iruka said, Sasuke stood up and pulled out his mobile phone.

"No it hasn't happened before. I'll call him," Sasuke walked away to just as Naruto thrust the first aid kit into his hands. Iruka felt the back of Neji's neck and it scorched him, he picked up the ice pack and pressed it against the burning skin.

"Come on Neji wake up," Iruka encouraged.

"Iruka the nurse is dealing with a girl that's broken her wrist, they're waiting for the ambulance out front," Kotetsu returned and Iruka cursed under his breath.

"Okay help me lift him to the medical bay Kotetsu. Sasuke-san is calling Neji's guardian," Iruka said and the teachers lifted Neji to the medical room.

* * *

Minato and Shikaku approached the school with strained expressions, they hadn't expected to be sent to such a place. A place where children scraped their knees, got paper-cuts and much more, blood was drawn so easily and they had to maintain their self control.

"I hope Neji is okay. Sasuke sounded quite worried," Minato opened the main door and Shikaku spoke to the receptionist, he memorised the route she has described and the pair walked briskly down the hall.

"I didn't expect Neji's heat to hit him so harshly, it's not as if it is his first," Minato said.

"It's his first heat since meeting his soulmate however he is still unmated so this will be an uncomfortable time for him," Shikaku explained. Minato rounded the corner and saw his son pacing around anxiously, Sasuke leaned against the wall with an indifferent look but the men could see the stormy emotions in his eyes.

"Boys," Minato smiled. Naruto jumped at his dad and tackled him with a hug, Minato used his extra strength to keep himself up.

"Where's Neji?" Shikaku asked impatiently, Hiashi and Hikari had asked to be updated quickly, they cared deeply about their son's welfare even if their pride didn't let them openly show it.

"The nurse went away to deal with another child. Iruka-sensei is taking care of Neji in this room," Sasuke pointed towards the room. Minato licked his lips in glee, he had heard a lot about the teacher from the boys and he was excited to finally meet him. Shikaku was thinking along the same lines, his strong hand rested on the door and he pulled it open.

Neji lay upon a elevated bed, he was pale and sweating slightly and Minato couldn't help feeling sorry for the teen, he could remember his heats before he met Kushina. A brunette man sat by his bedside and wiped away the beads of sweat to make the boy more comfortable. He had a soft complexion with a prominent scar across his nose but it didn't make him look intimidating, his warm mahogany eyes looked at Neji with obvious worry and his lips pressed together.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cheered and the teacher turned to look at the men, he stood up and bowed politely.

"Konnichiwa please come in," Iruka greeted. The men were surprised by the polite nature of the man but followed his instructions.

"Dad this is Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei this is my Dad Uzumaki Minato and our family friend Nara Shikaku," Naruto introduced quickly. Iruka dropped back into his seat and continued to wipe the sweat from Neji's brow.

"I thought you were a teacher Iruka-sensei," Minato grinned, Iruka could see where Naruto got his cheeky smile from.

"I am but the nurse is busy and I have a bit of medical training. I've pinpointed most of the tension, his blood seems to be clotting around his throat," Iruka gestured and the vampires fell silent.

"Has he had problems with asthma or a throat infection?" Iruka questioned.

"Nope he's been fit as a fiddle," Shikaku said quickly.

"I see, well maybe he just skipped breakfast? That won't help his blood pressure much…. Oh he's waking up!" Iruka leaned in closer and watched the dark eyelashes flutter against the pale cheek.

"Neji? Neji? Come back to us, come on," Iruka coaxed, even the conscious men were tempted to move closer. Neji's white eyes opened but remained half lidded with a dazed look, Minato and Shikaku's eyes locked and they moved forward.

"Maybe we should take him home now Iruka-sensei, he'd only put up a fuss if he was fully conscious," Minato rubbed the back of his neck. Iruka frowned and shook his head.

"You'll only make him dizzier if you try to move him now," Iruka was facing the men and Naruto watched Neji's fangs elongate. The door swung open and Kotetsu stood there in a panic.

"Kotetsu-sensei?"

"There's a problem with Konohamaru from the junior school, you're the only one he takes seriously," Kotetsu said and Iruka sighed.

"Will you all be okay here?" Iruka checked and Sasuke and Naruto literally pushed him from the room.

"Hai sensei we'll be fine. Go sort Konohamaru and tell him Naruto said to be cool!" Naruto yelled through the closed door. Iruka frowned at the strange behaviour before shrugging and walking away to deal with the 7 year old menace.

* * *

The veins around Neji's eyes bulged as the Byakugan blood limit was activated, his fangs grew to their normal size and he hissed and growled. The Uzumaki's held him down and Sasuke used his Sharingan against him, it cancelled out the effects easily.

"Shikamaru," Neji whined and Shikaku took pity on his son's future mate. He bit into the side of his own hand until he tasted the tangy blood, he held it over Neji's mouth angling it so the blood would drip into the awaiting mouth. He knew it wouldn't be as good as Shikamaru's but he was the closest match available. The squirming started to lessen as Neji savoured the blood given to him, a crimson drop landed on his lips and his tongue darted out to clean it up. His fangs withdrew and his eyes returned to their normal pearly tones.

"W-what happened?" Shikamaru rasped and Sasuke smirked.

"Your heat cycle. Have you checked on Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked Minato and the taller blonde nodded.

"He's at home with his mother, Hinata said she would help out if blood was needed," Minato said.

"Let us leave here before the temptation becomes too much," Shikaku's eyes moved about suspiciously, he opened the door and they all stepped into the hallway.

"Agreed," The teens said in unison.

* * *

Konohamaru stuck his tongue out at his favourite teacher, not that he'd ever let Iruka know how highly he regarded him. Iruka stuck his tongue out back and the vampires watched from a shadowed corner.

"You're cranky so you should go for a nap before finger-painting," Iruka suggested. The small boy shook his head and stomped his feet.

"I'm not cranky! You can't make me!" He shouted.

"I can. Naruto tried to disrupt the class and be noisy and do you know what I did?" Iruka smirked. Konohamaru blinked up fearfully at the teacher and shook his head.

"Maybe I got really quiet?" Iruka whispered and Konohamaru gulped.

"Maybe I tried to tickle him like this!" Iruka tickled the boy and he screamed and giggled happily. Iruka drew back and smiled at the chuckling child.

"Maybe I hung him from the ceiling by his ears?" Iruka continued, Konohamaru clapped his hands over his ears and shook his head.

"You won't hang me up!" Konohamaru laughed. Iruka scooped him up and threw him up towards the ceiling.

"Ahahahaha!" The boy laughed, Iruka caught him and tried to set him down but the child clung on.

"Nope again!" Konohamaru ordered.

"Really? Well what's it worth?"

"5 good naps," Konohamaru bargained. Minato and Naruto smiled brightly at the child, he was just like them and Iruka was very adept at handling him.

"10 good naps, do you know how heavy you are?" Iruka teased.

"5 naps!" Konohamaru repeated and Suzume appeared at the door.

"7 naps and I'll take you for ramen later," Iruka winked, Konohamaru thought and nodded. Iruka passed him over to Suzume and ruffled his head.

"Be nice for Suzume-sensei and don't pull Moegi's pigtails," Iruka scolded. Suzume tucked the small boy under her chin and bounced him.

"You should have my job Iruka-sensei,"

"I wish but I enjoy what I do too much. Although today is busy busy busy, I have to check on Neji-san and on my history class and I should go check and see if that ambulance had arrived for that poor little girl," Iruka said in one breath.

"I don't envy you, goodbye Iruka-sensei," Suzume shut the door over after Iruka bowed to her. The brunette turned and saw the group of men watching him, he blushed lightly and cleared his throat.

"Neji-san you look a lot better. Do you want me to escort you out?" Iruka said and Sasuke shook his head.

"It's okay. You sound like you have enough to do Iruka-sensei," Sasuke smirked, Iruka smiled gratefully and waved them off.

"I'll see you boys tomorrow. Neji-san remember to have breakfast," Iruka called after them, he turned and walked towards his classroom.

* * *

Minato pulled out of the school in the large black jeep, the two eldest men were in thought while the exhausted teens were fast asleep in the back. Sasuke was asleep against the window with Naruto leaning on his shoulder and Neji was out cold on Naruto's other shoulder. Minato adjusted the mirror so he could see them and he sighed happily.

"They never really stop being little boys, it's hard to think they're at maturation age already," Minato said but Shikaku wasn't paying attention. His thumb was pressed against his top lip in deep thought.

"Am I wrong to think of Umino Iruka as a candidate?" Shikaku muttered.

"Not at all. The moment I laid eyes on him I knew he was perfect. He was able to identify Neji's pain even if he didn't truly understand it," Minato said in a hushed tone, he didn't want to wake the boys.

"I believe we should report to the vampiric council," Shikaku said firmly.

* * *

Charlotte: So what do you think? I know I'm starting stories here, there and everywhere but I have a good feeling about this story :) All stories will be completed soon, I've been working on Optician's office and Omakes for Tsunade's offer.

Jenny: And she's still ill. You workaholic...You're turning into Iruka!

Charlotte: I am? Where's my sexy copy-nin?

Jenny: Uhhhh you can borrow my plushy...

Charlotte: -_-

Thanks for reading, leave a review. It makes us write faster like a squirrel on coffee!


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte: Hey guys hope you had a Happy New Year! I've finally figured out where this story is going... I think... I might change my mind later lol I've been trying to involve as many characters as I can but it's such a challenge.

Jenny: Chaz-cat is so organised! She did spider diagrams and everything! I wanted Chaz-cat to make it like twilight but... **Knocked out with a rock**

Charlotte: **Puts rock down** Ahem, That's what I think of twilight, I don't mind people who like it but this is my vampire story and I'll make it however I like! :D

- Also sorry for the mistake in the first chapter where I call Neji "shikamaru" by accident, my brain was on the next sentence and my fingers couldn't catch up lol

Warnings: Shounen ai, malexmale, blood, etc Pairings: KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaNeji, KotIzu, GenRai usual parents Minato/Kushina etc, Yama/Obi (I know I keep putting him in odd pairings but that's just how it ends up lol).

Changes from usual fic:

Neji is Hinata's twin and Hanabi's older brother.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Moonlight shone through the spotless glass window and fell upon the sleeping figure on the bed, long fingers curled under the pane and it slid up silently until a tall shadow could slip inside. The body under the thin sheets shifted and groaned as he settled back into the soft bed. The intruder drew closer to the bed and placed an ice cold hand on the tanned collar bone, his warm tongue replaced it and the sleeping man whined at the sudden change in sensations. The tongue licked up the neck until he felt the rhythmic beating beneath the muscle, the stranger smirked and placed a kiss to the spot. Two sharp points dug into the taut skin and with a dark chuckle he surged forward.

Iruka shot up, panting heavily and sweat rolling off his skin. His hand jumped up to his throat and he sighed in relief when he felt nothing but smooth skin. Nothing seemed to calm his racing heart and he couldn't get the slimy feeling off his chest.

"H-ha ha that's what I get…. F-for talking about vampires in class," Iruka laughed. He threw the sheets off and stood up with a long stretch.

'I'll grab a shower and sort things for my morning class, it's 4:45 so….' The thoughts stopped dead. The window was slightly ajar, only enough for a sheet of paper to fit through but it was more then Iruka had left it. He pressed his hands against the window and slid it down with a thud, he flicked the latch and stumbled backwards.

"I thought I had shut that? Oh well, I'll have to be more careful," Iruka mumbled sleepily.

* * *

Iruka yawned as he walked down the busy hallway, teenagers walked both ways down the hallways. Iruka was on autopilot as he waved to some friendly students and confiscated some cigarettes off Jimei, he threw the packet in the bin and he pulled out his keys.

"You look tired Iruka-kun," Izumo smiled, he leaned against the wall by the door.

"Hm bad nights sleep. How was your party? Sorry I couldn't make it, I felt so drained after Neji-san fainted and taking Konohamaru for ramen and…." Izumo snapped his fingers in front of Iruka's face when the teacher started to mumble quietly.

"I put the party off, I was worried about the kid too. I had a nice night in with Kotetsu~," Izumo sang, Iruka finally got the right key in the lock and unlocked the door, he was so glad that he had set out his things the day before.

"Hm that's good," Iruka rubbed his hands over his face to try to keep himself awake.

"I'm going out for drinks tonight if you want to come? You can sleep through lunch and…" Izumo produced a cup of coffee from nowhere and Iruka's eyes widened in delight.

"Izumo I love you so much!" Iruka cheered, he snatched the coffee and sipped it with gentle motions. A chuckle from the doorway caught both brunettes attention, Kotetsu leaned against it with a roguish grin.

"Izumo. Iruka. Is there something your not telling me?" Kotetsu teased.

"Yes, I'm in love with coffee!" Iruka squealed. Kotetsu strode forward and tried to take the cup off Iruka but he ended up chasing the teacher around his classroom while Izumo looked on.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked from the door and Iruka stopped dead, Kotetsu ran into him but he managed to not spill a drop of coffee. He cleared his throat and tried to look professional but Kotetsu was still trying to steal his beverage.

"Izumo-sensei. Kotetsu-sensei, I'll see you after work. Now if you'll excuse us," Iruka said seriously. Izumo grabbed Kotetsu by the ear and dragged him out the room, the children filed in and Iruka slumped at his desk. Iruka watched his class filter into the classroom with lazy half shut eyes, he downed the rest of his coffee and slapped his cheeks a few times.

"Ano Iruka-sensei are you okay?" Naruto asked timidly. Iruka smiled at his worried students and nodded.

"Yes I'm fine, just a bit tired. I think all that talk of vampires scared me out of sleep," Iruka waved his hands around playfully and the class laughed. Their teacher could be such a dork sometimes. Sakura and Ino swarmed around Neji and fussed over his condition, the teen seemed back to normal and Iruka was relieved.

"Are you okay Neji-kun? You hit the floor hard yesterday," Ino said sympathetically. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Neji was sandwiched between the annoying girls.

"I'm fine," Neji grumbled.

"But you seem a bit off Neji-kun," Sakura said sweetly. Iruka decided to jump in before Neji lost his temper and gave one or both of the girls black eyes.

"Alright settle down and back to your seats. Leave Neji-san alone and pull out your text books, this is our last lesson on Poland," Iruka said loudly.

* * *

Naruto watched the brunette packing up his bag at the end of the day, Iruka didn't join them for lunch and instead took a nap on his desk. Iruka was usually so awake and fresh so the blonde was very suspicious when Iruka had come in sluggish.

"Iruka-sensei are…." Naruto edged closer to the desk.

"Naruto if you ask me if I'm okay once more I will ram a pencil up your nose," Iruka threatened, the blonde gulped and held his hands up in defeat.

"Ok! Is someone going to walk you home?"

"Nah I've caught up on the sleep I've missed and I'm going out for a drink with some friends. What are your plans for tonight?" Iruka asked. Sasuke and Neji shared a look before glaring at Naruto.

"Homework and then just hanging out. Normal teenager stuff," Naruto laughed. Iruka's eyes narrowed suspiciously but he guessed Naruto was planning a prank or something.

"Sounds cool," Iruka rubbed his neck and found it was still unbearably tender. Sasuke's dark eyes stared at the spot before springing forward and pulling Iruka's hand away. Confused umber eyes stared across at his student and he frowned.

"Something wrong with you neck Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke said coldly and Iruka shook his head.

"Nothing to worry about, just a little ache. Come on, your guardians will be worrying about you all," Iruka ushered them from the room and slammed the door.

'Why the hell is he so concerned? It was just a bad dream, bad memories,' Iruka thought. Part of Iruka believed in the creatures of the night but his common sense always won over, he believed that some people were insane enough to truly believe in them and he'd seen first hand what these 'vampire hunters' could do.

Iruka.

With their blades and their guns.

Iruka.

Their holy crosses and their retribution….

"Iruka are you ready to go?" Izumo's voice snapped him out of his trance and he laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry Izumo-kun, let's get changed and go," Iruka scratched his scar. Izumo smirked at Iruka's oddly dishevelled clothes. His normally pristine white button up shirt was wrinkled, his loose black tie was about to fall out and his black slacks were creased at the bottom.

"You could pass for one of your students sensei," Izumo winked, the younger man pushed past Izumo and out into the hallway, trying to hide the blush.

* * *

Just because it was a Friday night did not mean he could get drunk or so he told his friends but they never listened to him. They were the troublemakers and Iruka was the voice of reason but the voice would only ever speak once before it too fell to the trouble.

'I blame them and me for my inability to say no to them,' was Iruka's last coherent thought. He pulled on his jacket and cast a look back at his best friends who were making out on some couches, he honestly thought no one was more suited to each other then Kotetsu and Izumo.

He tucked a strand of his loose hair behind his ear and wrapped the warm black jacket around his body, Izumo had insisted on them getting dressed up and Iruka had almost no say in what he was wearing. So he'd been forced into a short sleeved royal blue top with skin tight black jeans and black trainers, he'd managed to sneak out a jacket because he had a feeling it would be very cold.

"Iruka-kun!" A voice called and Iruka recognised it immediately. He turned and saw his self proclaimed best friend running towards him, Mizuki had been his friend since they were children and the grey haired man had a strong obsession with protecting Iruka and vampires. He would always say that he would protect Iruka from the beasts but the teacher would just laugh and tell him not to worry.

Iruka tried to gauge Mizuki's current personality, he could turn from a light hearted friend into a cold hateful enemy and then into a cuddly best friend at any minute. Sometimes Iruka wondered if it was split personality.

"Mizuki-kun long time no see,"

"Yeah, I've been busy with working at the town hall," Mizuki smirked. Mizuki's father was the mayor of the entire town and Mizuki was a highly respected lawyer.

"I'll bet. Don't overwork yourself,"

"I'm not I promise. I've even been out scouting around for vampires at night, there have been some suspected attacks," Mizuki whispered harshly.

'Suspected? So in short… a dog did it,' Iruka yawned.

"I see,"

"Maybe I should walk you home Iruka-kun, I would be devastated if one of those monsters got you," Mizuki grabbed both Iruka's hands and he tried to pull them away with a nervous laugh, Another thing about Mizuki was that he had a crush on Iruka or more like another obsession.

"There's no need, I can handle myself but if I need protection you'll be the first one I call," Iruka smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise," Iruka said clearly.

"In that case do you want to meet up for lunch tomorrow?" Mizuki offered.

"Sure, it'll be great to catch up," Iruka grinned. Mizuki was about to interrupt but one of his friends from work called to him.

"Go have fun and I'll see you tomorrow," Iruka said, Mizuki cast Iruka a saddened look before disappearing back into the throng of people.

* * *

Iruka was walking or rather stumbling back towards his apartment, the loud music of the club was still ringing in his ears but luckily the smell of smoke from the large room was slowly being cleared out his system by the cold and crisp air.

He strolled down the surprisingly empty main street when heard his footsteps being copied and he tried not to show he was tense. He whistled lightly and suddenly side stepped into a dark side alley, he ran as fast as he could without looking back. He dipped and dived into several paths in an attempt to confuse his pursuer. He rested his palm against the murky stone wall and inhaled deeply, he wasn't used to running in fear. There were many human shadows out the corner of his eye.

'Why would people be out at this time and why so secretive?' Iruka thought. He snuck through a back alley until he reached a tiny square, lit only by one dirty street light. A body lay beneath the faint light and Iruka ran forward, he knelt beside the body and was disturbed by the pool of blood.

"Are you okay?" Iruka panicked.

He rolled the man over and gasped, he wore a purple hoodie with silver jeans but the white fangs that peeked out the bloodied lips were what shocked him. The teenager's short black hair was tinged with red and he was gasping weakly.

"You're a vampire…." Iruka trailed off.

'Should I help a killer? Maybe it's not a killer maybe it's a kid in costume?.. Whatever he is he needs help and I won't leave him,' Iruka decided quickly. He stripped his jacket off and tore a section off his t-shirt. He wrapped the cloth around his hand and applied it to the stomach wound. The boy cried and Iruka brushed his free hand through the hair to calm the vampire.

"Shhhh I won't hurt you, try to wake up," Iruka soothed.

'Wait? WHY THE HELL AM I TRYING TO WAKE A VAMPIRE UP? HE'LL EAT ME! This is so unreal….. An actual vampire,' Iruka thought.

"Aaaah!" The vampire exclaimed weakly, it had an odd monotonous tone but Iruka was too worried to notice that. The teeth snapped at the hand that was stroking the hair and Iruka pulled back with a pout.

"Don't bite me. I'm only trying to help…. I'm talking to a vampire… I must be really drunk…. Or maybe I'm dreaming?" Iruka mumbled. The blank eyes opened and Iruka applied more pressure to the wound to block the bleeding.

"Who're you?" The vampire slurred and Iruka smiled gently down at him.

"I'm Iruka and you are?"

"S-Sai,"

"Don't worry Sai I think I've stopped most of the bleeding, do you think you can sit up?" Iruka helped the vampire to sit up against the wall.

"Human," Sai spat but Iruka ignored him.

"I'm okay now. Thank you," Sai said numbly.

"If you're sure…." Iruka stood up and turned around, he took 3 steps before a tall shadow stepped forward.

"Iruka-sensei," A low voice growled. A blonde walked into his view, his blue eyes sparkled with dark amusement. He wore a strange outfit with a long white coat but Iruka didn't really care about fashion. He cared about the white triangles that stuck out his mouth and he felt his heart break.

"Minato-san," Iruka whispered. If Minato was a vampire then was Naruto a vampire too?

"Come with me Iruka-sensei. There are important things to discuss," Minato held out his hand and Iruka shrank back. Someone grabbed both hands and held them behind his back, Sai was standing up without any injuries. Iruka struggled but he fell limp when he felt Sai's teeth press against his neck.

"Iruka-sensei we just want to talk but if you make it hard for us then we will bite you," Minato smiled. Iruka nodded and he felt the fangs scrape against the top layer of skin.

"I'll let you go now but don't run or you'll regret it," Sai said pulling away and dropping the hands. The teacher clenched his hands into fists to try to get the blood flowing, he had heard that vampires had improved strength but….

'Think this through Iruka…. You could shout and scream and run just like you want to but if they have super strength then they'll have super speed…. Maybe if I'm obedient I could lure them into a false sense of security and escape,' Iruka planned.

'This is insane. I'm asleep, I must be…. Why the hell are they after me?' Iruka shuffled towards Minato and placed his hand in the older man's. He was pulled against the man's chest and he felt the words whispered in his ear.

"Close your eyes. Trust me, Naruto would kill me if I let something happen to you," Minato promised. The teacher relaxed, he was picked up bridal style but still ordered to keep his eyes shut. He felt the night air rush past him and he didn't want to think how high they must be, it was a few minutes later when Minato let him stand up.

"We apologise for the secrecy but our main lair must remain a secret, you understand?" Iruka heard a large door creak open and he smiled.

"I understand," Iruka nodded.

"Open your eyes and let's go in," Iruka's eyes fluttered open and he scoffed. They were in the industrial park, various used and unused factories were littered around and Minato had taken him to a rather shabby looking unused one at the far corner of the park. An old decrepit sign was hung above the large double doors but Iruka couldn't make out a single letter on it.

"Why are we here?" Iruka took a small step backwards and Minato softly gripped his wrist.

"It's okay Iruka-sensei, it's just our lair," Sai's calm voice said. Iruka squinted, the warehouse couldn't be more then 20 ft x 30 ft.

"It's magic, it's got an entire village on the inside," Minato whispered, he reminded Iruka of a excitable child.

"How many vampires are in here?" Iruka asked and Sai responded immediately.

"178 not including Minato-sama and myself,"

'A hun-hun-hundred and seventy eight? That's…. Oh god can I do this?… oh wait… I don't have a choice,' Iruka sighed.

"Alright…. Let's go before I lose my nerve," Iruka said quietly. Sai made a few handsignals, bit into his thumb and wiped it on the door. The red print vanished and the doors swung open. It led onto a red brick street with shops and houses either side of it, he could see the night sky inside the building and swirls appeared in Iruka's eyes.

"I know it's a lot to take in. The time here is the same as outside and the village is fairly large, you see the large temple like building in the middle? That's where we're going, it's where the head vampires meet," Minato explained quickly, he pulled Iruka along and Sai followed closely behind. Iruka kept his eyes to the floor to avoid the curious and hungry eyes upon him from every direction.

'It's like throwing a steak into a lion enclosure…. I've never felt so unsafe,' Iruka thought. The blonde quickened his pace as if feeling the teacher's discomfort.

* * *

The meeting hall was a large elegant room with seven satanic thrones along the back that were all occupied by vampires. A long desk ran across the thrones and various papers and odd artefacts sat in from of the 7 vampires. The vampires looked far too young sat in the seats. Every gaze penetrated his soul and being and the brunette had to hold back a shudder.

"Please come forward Iruka-sensei," A large busty blonde vampire said. Iruka bowed and complied. Sai left the room and Iruka noticed his blonde student on his other side.

"Naruto," Iruka whispered, the smaller blonde smiled apologetically at his teacher.

"Sorry. It'll all become clear soon," Naruto turned back to the woman and Iruka copied him.

"I bet you wonder why we've brought you here," Tsunade said loudly.

"Well it has crossed my mind once or twice," Iruka muttered, a few vampires looked shocked by the witty remark but the woman's smile only intensified. She liked how polite the man could be but she could see a fire burning inside him.

"I am Tsunade, Head of the Head Vampires and I've been searching and searching for someone like you," Tsunade grinned. Iruka swallowed loudly and leaned back to get some distance.

"You see Head Vampire Hiashi is having problems with his youngest daughter, she won't talk, she won't play, she won't smile…. She just sits and stares at the wall. We've tried everything and it's important that she adapts to her life, she has a crucial role in the vampire world," Tsunade gestured to a dark haired vampire with white eyes, he sat tall with a mixed expression. He wasn't a big fan of befriending humans but he knew this human had helped his son when he fell to his heat.

'He must be related to Neji. So Neji, Sasuke and Naruto are all vampires. I'll be having words with them all after this is done,' Iruka plotted.

"So you…. Want some advice?" Iruka asked, he wasn't sure what the woman wanted from him. Tsunade shook her head and smiled sadistically.

"No, I want you to be her playmate, her companion, her teacher, her…." Tsunade said.

"Babysitter," Iruka filled in the blank and she nodded.

"We wouldn't have got a human involved of we didn't think you were the best choice," Tsunade said seriously, the other leaders murmured agreements and Iruka blushed down at his lap. He felt incredibly flattered to have been chosen but he still resented being pushed into this.

"O...k? You don't expect me to stay here do you?"

"God no. We couldn't protect you all the time, continue your life but after school come and help Hanabi," Tsunade said softly.

"I see….. And if I refuse?"

"Then you'll be eaten very painfully by a miniscule vampire bat," Tsunade growled. Goosebumps erupted on Iruka's skin, he rubbed his arms until he got back to the right temperature.

"We all talked it over Iruka-sensei. You can help Hanabi-chan can't you? She won't eat or sleep and she keeps fainting and falling unconscious," Naruto said innocently. His puppy dog eyes would have worked better if he wasn't the same height as Iruka and he didn't have his fangs pointing out.

'Oddly enough he does suit them,' Iruka thought.

"As long as it doesn't disrupt my life outside, I'd be happy to help," Iruka smiled at the Head Vampiress. The people in the thrones started whispering to each other and it unnerved Iruka, the only two who weren't whispering was Tsunade and the person in the final throne on the left.

A lazy looking man wearing a black mask and a matching black cloth across one eye, he wore a black yukata and his silver hair was spiked up messily so part of it fell over his eye-patch. The visible eye stared intently at Iruka and the teacher could feel his legs turning to jelly. No one, vampire or human should have a gaze that strong and deep.

'What's he looking at?' Iruka thought. Naruto tugged on Iruka's unripped sleeve and pouted when he couldn't get his attention, Minato saw his son's distress but he was too interested in why Kakashi was being so intimidating, why he was judging Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei let's go meet Hanabi-sama," Minato said softly. Iruka snapped his head to the right and gulped.

"T-tonight? No," Iruka stated, Minato raised an eyebrow and Tsunade laughed.

"Why not Iruka-sensei? Tonight is as good as any night," Tsunade said.

"It was my friend's birthday so we were out drinking and I don't want to meet her and give her a bad impression," Iruka explained.

"Hanabi dislikes humans anyway so it won't matter if you're a little bit intoxicated,"

"You're not as bad as Tsunade-hime," Shikaku smirked, the woman threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"Ano…. Okay," Iruka shrugged, anything to get away from the drunk head vampire and her intrusive silver haired companion. Naruto and Minato escorted him from the room, down a hallway, up some stairs and around countless corners.

'There goes my plan of memorising the route for escape,' Iruka thought dejectedly. The temple was incredibly beautiful but still kept a dark seductive vampire feel about it.

"You should relax Iruka-sensei. I'm the most awesomest vampire ever and I'll protect you!" Naruto yelled and Iruka glared at him.

"It's hard to relax when I'm surrounded by predators," Iruka snapped.

"It's in your best interest to calm down. Most of Konoha's vampires will always obey Tsunade-hime but if you're tense then they'll think you mean to hurt them," Minato said calmly.

"I suppose that makes sense.. Wait… 'most'?" Iruka jumped and Naruto laughed.

"Konoha isn't the only place to have vampires and vampires from other cities pass through here just like some of our vampires go to other places. Sasuke isn't originally from Konoha," Naruto bounced about. Iruka stopped and rubbed his hands over his face, this was not how he thought his Friday night would end.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto whispered.

"Okay let me try to get this clear in my head…. You, Minato, Sasuke and Neji are vampires. You, your father and Neji are from Konoha and Sasuke is from a different vampire colony?"

"Yes,"

"You've asked me, a human to come in and try to befriend a vampire who hates humans?"

"Yes,"

"Oh please. If you're going to make me her lunch then at least have the courtesy to tell me, you can't expect me to believe all this? Naruto tell me it's a joke…."

"Sorry Iruka-sensei but I promise we only want help to get Hanabi-sama okay again…."

Iruka looked over at his student with a curious look.

"Is she that important?" Iruka asked.

"She's taking over from Tsunade-hime, she's the next leader of Konoha's vampires," Minato said softly. He knocked on a purple door, it had several fireworks painted on the outside of it.

"Hanabi-sama? It's me and I've brought Iruka-sensei with me, do you remember me telling you about him?" MInato called through the door but no one answered. He sighed and pushed the door open.

"Go in Iruka-sensei, she won't hurt you. She won't bite, won't eat, she may play a few tricks but have no fear," Minato said officially. Naruto grinned at him with supportive eyes and Iruka groaned.

'Why did I have to say yes? Why do I have to automatically help people?' He asked himself. He stepped into the room and felt about for a light switch. His fingers gripped a circular dimmer switch and he turned it slowly towards him. A large chandelier in the middle of the bedroom slowly lit up and Iruka could just make out the silhouette of a child curled up on the queen sized bed, there were a few toys stacked up at the walls and a tray of cold untouched food lay at the door.

"Hello?" Iruka said. He continued to turn the switch until he heard an ominous click and the room filled with red gas. Iruka backed up towards the door but it was too late, the smoke was in his lungs and his vision were blurring.

"Naruto…" Iruka slid to the ground. The door burst open and both blondes gathered around him, Minato picked him up and turned to look at the heiress.

"That was not nice Hanabi-sama, I'll be back to talk later," Minato scolded.

* * *

Naruto watched his father strip his teacher's shirt off and dress him in a red and black one instead, he lay Iruka down on the large bed and brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"I've never seen Iruka-sensei with his hair down," Naruto commented. Minato grinned and stuck his tongue out at his son.

"Does Naru-chan have a crush?" He sang and the young blonde shook his head.

"Sasuke is my one and only but Iruka-sensei is cute ne?" Naruto said.

"Hm maybe bringing him to Kakashi's room was a bad idea," Minato said, he still couldn't identify the look in the Head vampire's eye when he stared at Iruka.

"That pervert sensei better not touch Iruka-sensei, I'll go warn him that we've put Iruka-sensei in his room. He'll probably be spending the night with Anko or drinking with Obito anyway," Naruto rushed out of the room.

Minato took the rare opportunity to study Kakashi's room, he had been his teacher before he had to take over as a council member so he hadn't been in the room since Kakashi was a preteen. The room was typical vampire colours, black walls, silver carpet and bed covers with small hints of red scattered around. A red lamp, red cushions, red canopy on his bed and red curtains.

Kakashi was still a teacher of sorts, he taught the teenagers how to fight, how to avoid detection and how to clear up after 'mess' from feedings. The silver haired man would never admit it but he preferred teaching to being a council member, council members had to sit around and make decisions.

The blonde looked down at the unconscious teacher, he had a strange allure about him and it was very worrying. They would need to protect him not just for his blood but also for his body, vampires were built upon lust and it was trial and error sex until they found their soulmates.

'Hanabi seems to have taken a liking to you Iruka-sensei, I expected her to try to kill you but she released the knock out gas instead of the killing one. Please help her,' Minato prayed.

* * *

Kakashi yawned as he opened his bedroom door, he could hear Naruto's annoying yells from somewhere in the temple but he wasn't interested. He had escaped from the meeting and then had to escape from Anko.

'I sleep with her a few times and she suddenly thinks I'm her mate, you think it would be obvious that her and Ibiki should be together but nooooo. Then again…. I'm just too special to let go,' Kakashi thought smugly. He shut the bedroom door behind him and was about to childishly run and jump on the bed when he noticed the body.

'That human….' Kakashi thought. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat on the edge, he looked strangely peaceful. Pale fingers brushed trailed up the neck and nearly jumped at the appearance of the steady pulse.

"No ones pulse should be that easy to find," Kakashi murmured. He silently cursed Minato and Naruto for bringing the brunette into vampire domain, he was in serious danger. His fingers stroked over the spot a few times and the vampire felt his throat dry out, he was incredibly tempted to tear down his mask and sink his fangs into the skin.

"Is that a wise move Kakashi?" A voice said from the darkened corner of the room. Minato stepped out of the shadows and walked up to the sitting council member.

"Minato-sensei I didn't sense you there, it's very rude to sneak up on people," Kakashi said playfully, his fingers still stroking the soft skin.

"Says the perverted council member with the libido of a teenager and the maturity of a child," Minato retorted.

"Touché," Kakashi said, his voice a hint lower then usual.

"You should stop touching Iruka-sensei, you might go into blood lust," Minato warned. Kakashi continued his motions for a few more minutes before pulling his hand away with a deep breath.

"Can you blame me? You leave a human in my room, that just screams 'Free meal'," Kakashi chuckled.

"No eating. He's here to help Hanabi-sama and her room is just down the hall from yours. She released her scarlet smoke on him so he's resting here until morning, I assumed you were spending the night with one of your many adoring fans," Minato said.

"Even I need to recharge," Kakashi pulled down his mask and smiled.

"We haven't talked in a while,"

"You should get back to Kushina-san, we'll talk another time sensei. I'm on human time, a quick nap and I'll be up by 3 am," Kakashi said quickly.

"Were you up partying all day?"

"Well you know me sensei. Obito was celebrating finding his mate, two of my best friends are destined mates and I didn't have a clue," Kakashi pouted. Minato shook his head and patted Kakashi's shoulder soothingly.

"I'm just surprised that Obito and Yamato had never met each other before,"

"Obito is my party buddy and Tenzō is more of an introvert. I thought they'd met…." Kakashi turned his attention back to the sleeping teacher, he resisted the urge to pet him again.

"You are interested in a human?" Minato said and Kakashi snorted.

"No. I'm highly underwhelmed by 'Iruka-sensei' after all that flattery from Naruto, he doesn't live up to my expectations…. What a shame," Kakashi drawled.

"I have seen him work, he is very good with children," Minato complimented and Kakashi's fingertips brushed against the teacher's shoulder.

"He will meet his match in Hanabi,"

"I don't know. You'll change your mind, I'll get Naruto to help move him…. Maybe Gai can look after…."

"NO! I mean…."

"You mean what?"

"I don't mind him sharing a bed. I'm one of the strongest vampires in Konoha, I would be the ideal bodyguard,"

"I don't trust you not to molest him,"

"I wouldn't want a human," Kakashi spat.

'The memory still hurts Kakashi?' Minato thought sympathetically. Hatake Sakumo was a well respected vampire, his bloodline had been one of the vampire founders and he was well loved by many. Kakashi would always blame the humans for his death no matter what Minato and Obito said.

"Ok. I'm not sure when the effects of the gas will wear off but please take him home before the sun rises with this note," Minato put the folded paper down on the side and closed the door on his way out.

Kakashi changed into his black pyjamas and double locked his door and windows, he picked up the teacher and brought him over to a silver couch. He set the man down carefully and growled.

'Why am I being so considerate to this human?' He thought. He walked back over to the bed and pulled the sheets down, he adjusted the pillows so the human wouldn't hurt his neck. He scooped Iruka up and laid him down on the bed, he slipped in beside him and dragged the covers over their bodies.

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi whispered. The back of his fingers brushed against the tanned cheek and he felt the warm breath against the inside of his wrist.

"We'll see what one human can do. You will be useful to us as a teacher or as lunch," Kakashi dropped his hand onto the pillow beside Iruka's head with a light snore.

* * *

Charlotte: Dum dum duuuuuuum! I have a lot of twists and turns for this story.

Apparently Kakashi doesn't like humans or Iruka and they both have angsty pasts that are going to make this story fun and poor Hanabi, will she get better? Oh I have a really good feeling about this story :D

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed ^_^:

kakairugirl

Andra Blitz (Thanks for pointing out the mistake, I went back and was like "Doh!")

Ranshuden

Kick-Aft

CoriGray333

tearfularcher

Boljse

Serenityofthematrix

Thanks to all :D And..

Jenny: Uh~ what happened?

Charlotte: Edward landed on you, I made out with him and now he's gone again.

Jenny: NOooooooooooooooo

Charlotte: I love my life ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte: Hey guys~ I was working through the night to complete this chapter so any mistakes are my bad lol A review pointed out to me that this sounds sorta like my story DM and in some parts I agree but this story is going to be completely different in so many ways, there are more twists and turns and the ending is a real shocker. I'm doing that horrible thing that I despise more then writers block which is when separate parts of the story come to me and I end up with an ending before a beginning but meh whatever lol

Jenny: **Yawns** Hey what happened... did you get any sleep?

Charlotte: Nope and I'm on a coffee high lol

Jenny: Scary! O_O Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or the characters etc and we don't own the motorbikes etc Chaz-cat went on google and typed in motorbikes and picked out the ones she liked the look of.

Charlotte: Yeah, I've always been terrified that I made Iruka more feminine or boring in my other ones so Iruka is seriously rocky in this one, he rides a motorcycle! Hawt!

Read and review ^_^

****UPDATE OMG I just uploaded a chapter from one of my other stories onto this one because I was so tired! Maskyoursmile I am forever in your debt, I was too tired to notice lol Thank you Thank You Thank you Thank you! You lifesaver :D ****

* * *

Chapter 3

The sun was officially Iruka's worst enemy, his head was pounding like a jackhammer and his throat felt dry and scratchy.

'Ah hangover my old friend, I haven't seen you since Kotetsu's birthday,' Iruka thought jovially. His brain sent a sharp shock to his head in response and the teacher groaned.

"I hate drinking," Iruka rasped, he hadn't had more then a few glasses but that was still too much in Iruka's opinion. When they were teenagers he, Kotetsu and Izumo used to drink more but that's just the way it was, Alcohol was new, shiny and cool but now he was older, wiser and a complete lightweight. He still had a drink on special occasions but he always fell victim to some nasty hangovers.

He sat up slowly so he wouldn't trigger his light headedness and he yawned loudly.

'Memo to self: Kill my friends, I knew I shouldn't have drunk that cocktail you'd have thought I'd learned from bonfire night…. Bonfire…. Fireworks…. Hanabi!' Iruka looked around suspiciously and he gripped his neck.

"I remember….." Iruka gasped. He could remember Minato, Naruto, Tsunade, Hanabi…. All vampires and that vampire lair.

'No it has to be a dream, I'm back home unless…. How did they know where I live? Who brought me here?' Iruka panicked, he didn't like the idea of vampires knowing where he lived and being able to break in without alerting the neighbours or security equipment.

A folded note sat on his bedside table along with a glass of water and a few pills. He picked it up and squinted down at the messy handwriting.

**Iruka-sensei,**

**Sorry for Hanabi's impolite behaviour, she released a toxin into the air which rendered you unconscious. Don't worry because it doesn't have any bad side effects but it may make your hangover a bit worse (Sorry!). In a way it is a good thing, she released the knock out gas instead of the killing gas so she must be intrigued by you and now you've inhaled the gas you are immune to it's effects in future.**

**Rest for now and meet myself at Karui Hitokuchi, a small cafe on the edge of town at 9pm.**

**Uzumaki Minato**

**Iruka rested the letter on his lap with a heavy sigh.**

'There goes all hope of calling it dream and I finally see where Naruto gets his appalling handwriting,' Iruka thought. He reached over to the glass of water and recoiled in shock, it was ice cold and still had condensation on the outside of it.

'It must have been a glass of icecubes, Minato-san is so considerate,' Iruka smiled. He picked up the small white pills and pouted, they were aspirin from his bathroom cabinet.

"Nosy yet considerate, I have a feeling these vampires are going to challenge all my preconceptions about them," Iruka gulped down the pills and drank every drop of the icy water. Feeling a whole lot better then before, Iruka jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom for a hot shower.

* * *

A small creature hung outside the bedroom window and nodded happily. The small bat took flight making sure to take the darker alleys, flying in daylight was suicidal and guaranteed to get yourself noticed. She finally reached the warehouse and she flew up to a smashed window on the roof, she waited for the edges to glow red and then dove into the vampire side of Konoha. Bats zoomed across the sky openly and the weakened daylight didn't hinder the vampires who were 'out late' shopping or about to go clubbing. They slept when it was day and functioned during the night, even the bats followed that way of life.

She located her master's window with ease and slipped inside, Kakashi reclined against his bed with his nose in his Icha Icha. He heard the bat enter and he held out a single finger for her to perch on.

"Did he wake up from the gas okay Yami?" Kakashi rumbled and Yami squeaked in confirmation. He set down his book as stroked one silky wing in reward.

"Good girl, I owe you one. I know Minato-sensei said to wait outside to make sure he woke up but why should I when I can make use of my very useful little bat?" Kakashi praised. A scratching at the door caught their attention and Yami squeaked as Kakashi stood up.

"That's Pakkun. Go play with Sasuke's bat," Kakashi dismissed.

_Squeak Squeak_

"Tsubasa? Is that his name? How do you know that?" Kakashi teased, she huffed and flew out the window. The vampire secured his mask in case Pakkun had brought a person with him.

"Enter," Kakashi called, there was a few more scratching and scrambling noises before the door swung open to reveal Pakkun standing on Bull's head to reach the door. Pakkun and Bull were his vampire dogs, every member of the council was assigned at least one but Kakashi ended up looking after them and they all liked him best.

"You're only meant to use this bedroom if you're working late. You were out partying," Pakkun grumbled.

"Maa I felt like using my work bedroom,"

"You're hiding because you know Anko will look for you at your house," Pakkun smirked, Kakashi pouted beneath his mask and Pakkun received a dual eyed glare.

"Did you want something or did you just come to annoy me to death?" Kakashi joked.

"Minato-sensei is requesting your presence brat," Pakkun said in his usual low voice. Kakashi yawned and picked up his book again but made no movement to get up.

"Tell him I'm busy," Kakashi said and he heard an angry growl.

"They'll tell me nothing,"

Kakashi peered over the top of his book and saw his teacher standing behind his dogs with a roguish grin and his strong arms crossed over his chest.

"Sensei shouldn't you be in bed?"

"You were meant to watch over Iruka-sensei,"

"I sent Yami,"

"And what if a vampire had followed you and attacked him when he left?"

"Did they?"

"Well…. No but…"

"Anyone who blindly walks into a dark room knowing it holds a creature that could kill him deserves to be bitten," Kakashi remarked. Minato sighed and bit back a yawn, he knew he should have saved the talk until normal times but he was quite angry.

"He is Naruto, Sasuke and Neji's favourite teacher and I promised nothing bad would happen to him," Kakashi opened his mouth but Minato cut across him "Forget about the scarlet smoke!".

"Maa sensei I need my sleep, I have to train Naruto for a few hours tonight before he has to sleep. Why does he have to go to bed early?" Kakashi questioned. In his opinion the only reason vampires should sleep through the night is because they were up all day partying like himself.

"He needs extra sleep to function during the day, his teachers would get suspicious, call home etc," Minato scolded.

"It interrupts his training,"

"You say training like you take it seriously. Sleeping under a tree or reading your book is not training them,"

"So boring Minato-sensei. Iruka-sensei got home, the boys get extra sleep and I'm reading my book. Is there anything else?"

"No,"

"Bye," Kakashi flicked his page and Minato snarled, he slammed the door and looked down at the dogs.

"I'm so sorry you still have to endure that," Minato apologised.

"Meh we're used to it and you know as well as we do that he isn't always an arrogant bastard with selfishness levels higher then his tab at most of the bars in Human and Vampire Konoha," Pakkun smirked.

Iruka dropped the bread in the toaster and reached over to the next counter for his vibrating mobile phone, he slid it up and smiled.

**Hey sleepy head you up?**

He picked it up and text back quickly, he was always amazed how functional his friends were in the morning especially after a hard night of drinking.

Yeah I'm surprised you are though. Is Izumo awake too?

**Yup. We're just lounging in bed.**

'Lounging'?

**I did write something else but Izumo made me change it ;)**

Lol How long were you guys out til?

**5ish**

And you're up now? Wow.

**Yup Yup we don't get hangovers.**

Lucky gits

**Aww you suffering?**

As always.

**So what are your plans for today?**

Nothing much. Lunch with Mizuki and then a meeting with a student's parent.

**Eww Mizuki? I thought you told him you weren't interested.**

I did but with him it goes in one ear and out the other. He's still my friend.

**Which student?**

Uzumaki Naruto.

**That troublemaker? Yikes I don't envy that meeting.**

Me neither :/ Anyway leave me alone I'm making breakfast.

**Jealous, I want one of your breakfasts. Izumo-chan is about heat up some left over take out from last night.**

Gross. I hope he hits you for calling him that.

**He did :(**

Lol

Iruka shut the phone over and put it safely to the side, it was hard trying to butter toast with one hand.

'I can get some marking done before I go meet Mizuki. Maybe I can get some info on vampires from him, it'll be good to have some kind of advantage in this strange situation,' Iruka chomped into his toast with a thoughtful look.

'But how much of the information that we have is reliable? The boys can walk in the sun…. Maybe they've evolved and only they can do it?' Iruka thought taking another bite.

'I should still ask Mizuki, he may be a terrible vampire hunter but he does have acess to the Town Hall's wonderful library YEOUCH!' Iruka drew back and looked at his finger, it was swollen and red from where he just bit into it.

"Pay more attention," He scolded himself.

* * *

Sharp teeth nipped as Sasuke's neck and he groaned tiredly. The warm body that was previously lying between his legs with a whiskered cheek against his chest had sprung to life.

"We need to sleep to catch up on next weeks human school time. If Iruka-sensei catches you falling asleep again then he'll hang you out the window,"

"Nah now Iruka-sensei knows we're vampires he'll be nicer coz he understands," Naruto added a warm wet tongue to the equation and Sasuke stifled a moan.

"You wish. I'm tired so let me sleep dobe," Sasuke tried to turn over but Naruto put all his weight on his lover.

"Sasuke?" Naruto chimed and Sasuke cracked a dark eye open, the playful tone was gone from Naruto's voice and a curious one replaced it.

"Yes?"

"When I go into heat will I faint like Neji?" Naruto asked cutely. Sasuke reached a hand out and threaded them through the blonde spikes.

"Not if you take your medicine. Neji was worried about Hanabi-sama so he forgot…. Anyway you don't have to worry about that for a few months, your cycle is in spring," Sasuke said seriously. Sasuke had been very worried when Neji had fainted, he thought something was really wrong with the Hyuuga and he couldn't believe that Hyuuga Neji had actually forgotten something.

'That's probably what kicked the council into high gear about finding help for Hanabi,' Sasuke thought.

"Hm what's a heat like?" Naruto rested his chin on the pale chest and looked up at his lover. A vampires heat begins between the ages of 15-18 and continues once a year for the rest of their lives, Sasuke had got his at 15 and he remember the excruciating pain of dealing with it without a mate.

"Painful so when yours hits…. Take your medication,"

"But I found my mate so it should be okay and we're in sync so you'll have your heat too," Naruto frowned, he didn't want to take any yucky medicine when he could make use of his lover's body.

"Naruto just having me wouldn't satisfy the heat, between school with Iruka-sensei and then training with Kakashi-sensei…. The heat would make you want to hide away for a week and chain me to the bed," Sasuke explained.

"I wouldn't mind that," Naruto grinned and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"We have lives to live so you'll be taking your medication unless you want to get pregnant?"

"God no. I'm too young but aren't we at risk of that anyway?"

"Yes but the whole point of a heat is to make your body more…. willing to be impregnated even if we use protection it's pointless during heat,"

"Oh…. That sucks,"

"Hn sleep now dobe,"

"Or we could have fun,"

"Need I remind you that your parents are down the hall?"

"Fine, spoil sport,"

* * *

Mizuki strode into the small cafe with a wide smile, he had been so busy with work and his hobby that he'd missed his favourite teacher. He didn't like to neglect his belongings and lunch was the perfect way to reconnect. He sat down at a booth by in the back corner and Iruka looked up from the book he was reading. The brunette had his hair back in it's uniform ponytail and he wore blue jeans and a grey jumper.

'Perfection and all mine,' Mizuki inwardly sighed.

"Hey Iruka-kun," Mizuki said and he received that heart-stopping smile.

"Hello Mizuki-kun, please sit down I ordered your usual coffee is that okay?" Iruka asked and Mizuki nodded.

"Yeah great. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty tender, I don't drink as often as I used in high school," Iruka said and Mizuki held back a snarl. He could remember seeing Iruka drink as a teenager, watching him laugh raucously and rub himself up against his friends.

'It should have been me that took that pretty virginity…. But that matters not, Izumo and Kotetsu got together so I have nothing in my way,' Mizuki smirked. The waitress came and brought their orders, she placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of Mizuki and a cold glass of water in front of Iruka. She leaned over in her small uniform and placed a hand sympathetically on Iruka's shoulder, she was in college so she knew the aftermath of drinking. Mizuki glared as the hand remained there a second too long to be innocent before she walked away to help someone else.

"How's everything going with you Mizuki-kun?" Iruka said as he watched Mizuki blow on his cup.

"Everything is okay. No more attacks but I'll bet there have been but they're cleaning them up better. Probably some sloppy vampire kids that don't know how to hide their existence and…." Mizuki stopped and frowned.

'He doesn't want to hear about those soulless beasts, I'll impress him with work,' Mizuki planned.

"Work has been busy. I don't know why but divorces always go up at christmas, kind of sad don't you think?" Mizuki said.

"Yeah really sad…. Mizuki-kun could you tell me more about the vampires? ….Only if you want to?" Iruka added quickly, Mizuki raised an eyebrow at the odd suggestion.

"My class is learning about Romania and they wanted to cover myths and the biggest myth of all is Dracula and vampires etc. I don't know what to believe…. one textbook says one thing and another says the opposite, I thought I'd be better hearing it from…. A professional," Iruka struggled not to laugh.

Mizuki considered himself a vampire hunter but he was hopeless, he was a coward who got scared of cats, rats and bats and his traps were pathetic. Iruka could remember Mizuki showing him a trap only a few months ago which consisted of a large net on the ground covered by leaves and what did he do? Mizuki got trapped in his own net and hoisted 20 feet in the air, he was too stubborn to ask for help and ended up falling to the ground. Iruka had to drive him to the Emergency room on the back of his motorcycle for a broken wrist. Iruka was glad that Mizuki was hopeless, he probably wouldn't have even befriended the man if he was serious about killing vampires.

'People who are deadly serious about killing them are psychopaths,' Iruka thought angrily.

Mizuki gasped and grasped both of Iruka's hands with his own.

"I would be honoured to tell you about vampires, the children of Konoha need to be safe and protected," Mizuki said holding the hands tighter, Iruka's eyes bulged and he nervously laughed.

"You don't need to hold my hands Mizuki-kun," Iruka smiled.

"I don't want you getting scared Iruka-kun," Mizuki said seriously.

'This is going to be a long lunch,' Iruka sighed.

* * *

Neji watched his twin try to coax Hanabi into eating but they were having no luck. Hanabi was curled up in a ball and staring at the wall while Hinata prodded her closed lips with the soup.

"Come on Hanabi, it's soup so you just need to drink it," Hinata tried again but the heiress was stubborn, she ignored her sister and blinked slowly at the wall.

"Do you have toothache? Are you hurt Hanabi? Please talk to us," Hinata said softly. She threw the spoon down and bit into her own hand, she wafted it under the girl's nose but Hanabi didn't even look at the bleeding wound.

"You need to have blood Hanabi and food and you need to sleep. If you drink blood now or eat now then it means father doesn't have to come in later and force it down your throat. Please! Just a little sip!" Hinata urged but the dark eyes remained drilled into the wall.

"Why did you hurt Iruka-sensei Hanabi? He's here to help you, do you hear me? We've had to ask a human to help us because you're being stubborn," Neji said.

"Neji don't scold her,"

"Hush Hinata. Iruka-sensei is the only good human I've come across and he's helping out of the goodness of his heart but you throw his help aside like trash. You dishonour him and us, Hinata we're leaving now," Neji said firmly.

"Neji…."

"Hinata there is nothing we can do. Us being here is only making you upset," Neji opened the door, the teenager sighed at her brother and kissed Hanabi's thinning cheek.

"We'll be back soon okay. Please eat something Hanabi you're scaring me," Hinata whispered. She stood up and left the room with Neji, Hanabi stared at the wall and her neutral lips turned slightly downwards.

Hinata followed Neji along the hallway with a furious look, Neji was used to disagreeing with his twin so he tuned her out.

"Neji she needs us…."

"We've been there for her but she only gets worse. Seal that wound before your werewolf boyfriend shows up thinking your hurt or cheating on him," Neji scolded. Hinata lifted the hand to her lips and licked along it, the skin joined back together and her temper was diffused.

"Aren't we good enough for me? We keep trying and yet…. I should know what to do. I'm a Hyuuga woman as well," Hinata's bottom lip trembled and Neji placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not something you did. Everyone sees the world differently and at her age you're meant to see it through innocent eyes but Hanabi is very perceptive and incredibly mature for her age,"

"She's had to be, she's been brought up as the next leader. I just want her back to normal, I want her to smile and laugh and sing and play and l….. Look at me like a sister instead of nothing," Hinata wiped away a tear and Neji looked torn, he was worried about his youngest sister and the knock on effect it was having on his twin but as a Hyuuga pride was everything.

"Come. It's the middle of the day and we both should be sleeping," Neji looked out the window and noted the position of the dimmed sun. He was thankful that the vampire's sun was nowhere near as powerful as the real one, a lot of vampires like Hinata couldn't handle it.

* * *

Later that night

Iruka looked up at the worn cafe, it had a dark purple sign and the bricks outside were more maroon then brick red. He parked his bike and took the heavy helmet off, he never really visited the edges of Konoha anymore because that's where he lived with his parents.

He pushed the door open and heard a low rusty sounding bell chime, the small beginning room was made up of several purple leather couches and the entire decor was dark.

'Looks like the kind of place Izumo, Kotetsu and I would go to when we went through our goths phase at school,' Iruka thought with a smile. A small cute looking woman bounced up to him in a black and blue lolita maid outfit, her brunette hair divided into two buns on top of her head.

"Hello can I help you?" She said and Iruka nodded hesitantly.

"I'm meeting a friend here, Uzumaki Minato?" Iruka tested, her eyes grew dark and her smile a tiny bit more sinister.

"Oh~! You must be Iruka-sensei, he's in booth 10. Do you want me to bring you anything over?" She asked politely and Iruka thought for a moment.

"Just a glass of cold water,"

"Hangover?"

"Yeah I'm not used to drinking but apparently not drinking at a friend's birthday is _terribly_ insulting," Iruka smiled, she laughed at the witty comment and pointed him in the right direction.

Iruka walked down a narrow hallway and counted the numbers on above the various doors, he could hear the faint buzz of conversation behind each door but he wasn't nosy enough to stop and listen. He reached number 10 and knocked clearly.

"Come in," Minato's happy voice called and Iruka walked in. The booth was surprisingly light compared to the first room and hallway, the walls were a warm red with a black tablecloth over the round table. Minato sat in one chair and munched away on a chicken salad, he gestured to the seat opposite him and Iruka dropped into it.

"Delicious but not as good as my Kushina's. Iruka-sensei I'm glad you're on time but I expected that of you, you're a punctual person," Minato smiled and Iruka blushed.

"Thank you," Iruka replied.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?" Minato conversed and Iruka felt like punching the man. He was anxious about what Minato had to say but the blonde continued to drag it out longer then one of Naruto's excuses for late homework.

"No I took my motorbike," Iruka said and Minato's jaw dropped, he hadn't expected the mild mannered teacher to drive a motorbike.

"You have a motorbike? I'm jealous! Can I see it?" Minato begged and Iruka nodded.

"It's outside, you can see it when we've finished talking Minato-san," Iruka hinted and the blonde laughed.

"Straight to the point Iruka-sensei. I am sincerely sorry for Hanabi-sama's trick last night," Minato apologised.

"It's okay…." Iruka said quietly.

"I wouldn't want you to have a bad first impression of her. She's having a tough time in her head I fear. I'm hoping it hasn't put you off trying to help her?"

"I understand completely and no it hasn't put me off. She's acting out and that's a big cry for help, I wouldn't be a good person or teacher if I let her carry on suffering. Has she been acting like this for long?" Iruka questioned. Minato jumped out of his seat and started dancing around in what Iruka dubbed his 'Yay' dance. The man finally settled down and cleared his throat.

"She's always been very distant but it's only been the past few months. She started eating less and less and going out less and less until she stopped eating, drinking water or blood, playing, smiling, laughing, dancing, singing, talking and now she…."

"She's locked herself away. It seems to me like she's hiding from something," Iruka said sternly.

"Do you think so?"

"Maybe…. Can I see her again?" Iruka said and Minato nodded eagerly.

"Please. She's…. Well a lot of people care about her and not just because of her title, she was a smiling little girl once," Minato reminisced.

'You're insane Iruka! You're going back into a village of vampires? What if someone sees you or what if you end up like your parents?' Iruka's practical part thought but Iruka shooed it away.

"I'll do everything I can to get her back to normal but I can't guarantee that it'll work…." Iruka trailed off.

"As long as you try. Tsunade-hime would never actually hurt you but she is worried about Hanabi-sama. She kept complaining that she'd never find a replacement, you see Tsunade-hime's mate is a high ranking council member in another city so she rarely sees him. She wants to retire and be able to meet with him more,"

"That's romantic," Iruka smiled. There was a knock at the door and Tenten poked her head in.

"I have your water Iruka-sensei," Tenten said sweetly and she entered and shut the door firmly behind her. She set the water down and Iruka smiled thankfully up at her.

"Pull up a chair Tenten, you may be able to help Iruka-sensei,"

"I'm not that kind of girl Minato-sensei," She winked and Iruka blushed vividly and waved his hands about.

"N-no….. Minato-san!" Iruka scolded.

"I'm just playing but look how cute Iruka-sensei is when he blushes!" Minato laughed. The 17 year old pulled a chair from the corner of the small room and sat next to Minato.

"Very cute, what can I help with?"

"Iruka-sensei has been called in to help with Hanabi-sama," Minato said and Tenten sighed. Iruka's eyes widened, he hadn't suspected the Tenten was a vampire too.

"Ah. I'll be glad to help, I'm Neji's best friend so hearing about his little sister was very upsetting. I may live on the outside but I still visit a lot, she's like a zombie Iruka-sensei," Tenten described.

"I'm going to do what I can but I'm only human," Iruka smirked.

"I have faith in you, some teenagers come in here and I've heard them talk about you Iruka-sensei. You're apparently…. Clumsy, funny, sometimes strict, understanding, cool and cute," She listed.

"C-cute? I hope my students haven't been calling me that…." Iruka scratched his scar and the vampires burst into an 'awww'.

"Stop it! I'm still trying to get used to who belongs to what family. Who are the Hyuugas?" Iruka said.

"Hiashi is the head and then you have his wife Hikari, she's a shy and obedient woman. Then Neji and Hinata are the twins, Neji is very much like his father and Hinata used to be like her mother but she's rebelled since she started dating a werewolf. Then finally you have little Hanabi who…. has changed a lot," Tenten sounded sorrowful and Iruka patted her hand gently.

"Uchihas?"

"Sasuke is the only Uchiha in Konoha. He's from the city where Tsunade's mate is a ruler, his older brother who's about your age Iruka-sensei still lives there. Their family was wiped out by vampire hunters and they were the only survivors," Minato said quietly.

"How sad. What about the Hyuuga's eyes?" Iruka stated.

"The Byakugan. It's a special bloodline limit that allows them to channel their energy into their eyes, they can track things and see into bodies. The Uchihas have a similar thing called the Sharingan which can see through illusions and looks damn scary," Tenten laughed.

"Hm interesting," Iruka hummed.

"There's not much else to know about Hanabi. She always used to carry around some stuffed bunny but it hasn't been seen in a while. She liked to walk through the higher floors and sing her heart out, she is incredibly intelligent so much so that sometimes you can forget she's only 8," Tenten stood up with a stretch and Minato nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for your help Tenten-san,"

"It's my pleasure Iruka-sensei and please it's just Tenten. I should get back to work, I hate these dresses," She pouted and tugged at the long skirt to smooth out any creases.

"You look adorable in them~!" Minato complimented.

"Yeah I know but I'm a tomboy at heart and no amount of skirts are going to change that!" She vowed.

"I'm glad. Some of these girls nowadays might as well be going out in nothing, I saw one girl who looked only about 13 going out in a skirt which could be mistaken for a top. I'm glad Naruto turned out a boy," Minato laughed. Iruka joined in, he knew how teenage girls were sometimes. He'd seen Ino and Sakura out of school and was appalled at their outfits but it's all a style thing.

"Amen. By the way is that your awesome motorcycle outside?" Tenten clasped her hands together.

"The blue one?" Iruka asked and she nodded again.

"Yeah that's mine. In fact could I ask you to watch it until I got back from the village?" Iruka said, the teenager nodded eagerly and Minato pouted.

"Is it cool Tenten? Kushina won't let me get one," He said.

"Minato-sensei it's a Kawasaki ER6F! It's perfect!" Tenten burst. Minato whistled in appreciation and Iruka laughed.

"You like bikes Tenten?" He said and she smiled.

"I'm learning how to ride, I want to work my way up to a Harley!" She said gleefully.

"Big bike," Iruka warned and she scoffed.

"I know but I can handle it. I'll keep an eye on your bike Iruka-sensei, it would be unforgivable if such a beautiful machine was stolen," She said walking to the door.

"Yeah especially since I only got it a few months ago. If you take your test soon then I'll give you my old bike," Iruka promised. It was helpful for him because the old bike was just taking up space in the garage. Tenten looked like she was going to burst a vein in excitement.

"Ohmygod really? Iruka-sensei you rule! What kind! What kind?" She clapped. Minato watched Iruka savouring the joy on the girl's face.

'He really likes making people happy,' Minato smiled.

"Waa Iruka-sensei you should give it to me!" Minato pouted and Tenten stuck her tongue out.

"There's a reason Kushina-san doesn't want you riding it after you totaled Obito's poor bike," Tenten snitched.

"It's a black Honda CBR600RR but it's a few years old…" Iruka said calmly.

"No it sounds great Iruka-sensei. When I get a full time job I'll pay you back,"

"Okay, when you pass your test come find me," Iruka said sipping at the glass. Tenten skipped out the room and Minato turned to the drinking brunette.

"Why did you become a teacher?" Minato said and Iruka took a large gulp and put the almost empty glass down.

"It wasn't my first choice. I wanted to be a doctor but I'm not good with inflicting pain on others even if it is to help them in the long run. Then I wanted to be a singer, I was quite good but my foster parents said it wasn't practical. I wanted to spread happiness with my voice but then I found a lost child at the mall…." Iruka's face dissolved into a sickly sweet smile.

"She was lost and needed to find her parents, I helped her and felt glad that her parents and teachers had taught her the right thing to do in that situation because you see all these children on the news that talk to strangers and get kidnapped or don't know how to deal with the world…. Anyway I knew then I wanted to be a teacher and while I was studying I fell in love with history," Iruka said happily. Minato was amazed at how passionate the man was about teaching but he could understand, he felt the same way about seeing his students succeed. He didn't know why but he wanted to hear the brunette talk more about his teaching, seeing him happy brought a smile to Minato's face.

'He reminds me of Naruto and Obito,' Minato thought.

"So what drew you to history?"

"I liked all the architecture and learning about the ancient civilisations all over the world. The romans, Victorians, Vikings, ancients greeks and my favourites; The Ancient Egyptians," Iruka continued.

"Ancient Egypt is a favourite of mine as well. Did you know the earliest discovered vampires were back in Egyptian times?" Minato said and Iruka shook his head.

"I knew that the goddess Sekhmet drank blood but I didn't know actual vampires existed then. You learn something new everyday," Iruka said drinking down the last of his water.

"Let's go see Hanabi-sama, I've paid for everything so let's get to work," Minato stood up and Iruka copied him.

'If anyone can save Hanabi-sama…. It's definitely you Iruka-sensei,' Minato smiled.

* * *

Iruka could finally look over Hanabi's room in detail, upon entering he turned the dimmer switch until he heard a click but no gas was released. It had dark plum walls with black furniture and bedding, everything was fancy and ornate and if Iruka didn't know Hanabi was important before then he did now. The room was twice the size of Iruka's bedroom and had a large en-suite attached to it.

He sat in a black wicker chair in the corner of the room and stared at the child that was curled up on the bed, staring at one spot on the wall. Her dark hair hung like curtains either side of her unnaturally pale face, there were large bags under her eyes and her fangs were a murky shade of grey rather then white. She was dressed in a simple purple dressing gown which Iruka guessed must have belonged to Hinata when she was younger because the garment enveloped the child.

They sat in silence for 10 minutes until Iruka growled and stood up, he walked over to the door and yanked it open. Minato, Kakashi and Neji stood there with guilty faces.

"Can I help you?" He said and Minato gulped, he had heard about Iruka having a temper and was terrified that this was it's vampiric debut.

"We're just here for….." Neji trailed off and Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"You're spying," Iruka stated and he finally looked up at the silver haired man, he didn't know why his eyes were drawn to him but at that moment he didn't care.

"Right?" Iruka asked for confirmation and the taller man nodded briefly.

"Kakashi! You're not meant to cave that quickly," Minato whined and he stopped suddenly when he realised Iruka and Kakashi were locked in a staring match. He glanced down at Neji who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"The more time we waste, the less time Iruka-sensei has with Hanabi," Kakashi muttered. Iruka nodded and smiled lightly at the man.

"Very practical thinking however my progress is hindered by your appearance. I'm human and I knew you were out here," Iruka finally broke the gaze and turned to Neji.

"We couldn't hear anything," Neji said quietly and Iruka rolled his eyes.

"You don't need your voice to communicate. Take the troublemakers at the back of my class, they don't talk but they still pass notes under the desk, communicating," Iruka said jovially.

"They don't pass notes anymore Iruka-sensei not since you yelled at them. I think you perforated Jimei's eardrums," Neji smirked.

"Well he learned not to communicate in my class didn't he? You three really don't need to be here," Iruka said.

"We're here for your protection Iruka-sensei," Minato said seriously and Iruka scoffed. Hanabi wasn't moving so it was unlikely that she would suddenly leap at him and bite his neck or break his hand or something like that.

"It's fine, I can protect myself. If I need you I'll scream," Iruka smiled innocently. The side of Kakashi's masked mouth quirked up as Iruka shut the door in their faces, this human was fun. He and Neji had to drag Minato away from the door and it was only when they left that Iruka sat back in his seat.

Hanabi had heard the exchange and expected the human to try to talk to her or trick her into talking but he didn't. He just sat in his chair and stared at her with his big doe-like eyes, studying her and watching her every move like a hawk. This continued for 3 hours until the large clock in the center of town chimed midnight, Hanabi didn't get this human. Humans were meant to be noisy and loud and completely unlike Iruka was being. For the first time in what seemed like forever Iruka spoke.

"I wonder what's so interesting about that wall?" He wondered aloud and the statement caught Hanabi off guard, it was so random and out of place that it bordered on funny.

"I mean you find it so interesting…. Maybe I'll find that out next time, I would stay longer but I have to go now," Iruka yawned.

"Don't worry I'm never going to force you to talk or do anything Hanabi-san. I'll be back every night so we can just sit in silence if that's what you wish. I hope one day you'll talk to me, I really do like you Hanabi-san," Iruka smiled. Hanabi's eyes moved to look at Iruka and they remained on the teacher for 3 seconds before returning to their spot of the wall.

Iruka stood up and bowed to her, he left the room quietly and walked along the corridor. He knew that the main hall was on the ground floor so if he found some stairs then it would be a start.

"Iruka-sensei?" A voice said and Iruka turned to see Naruto and the masked man from before.

"Naruto I was just looking for the exit, I should probably get home and mark your homework," Iruka smiled.

"I'll show you the way sensei, how was Hanabi-sama? She's acting weird right, she doesn't move except blinking. She doesn't smile and she doesn't look anywhere but in front of her," Naruto whined, he was distressed.

"Calm down Naruto and let Iruka-sensei speak," Kakashi said.

"Hanabi-san is very….. I'll be coming back every night, I worry about her but she is slowly creeping out of whatever she's dug herself into," Iruka explained. Both vampires looked shocked, they had thought it would take a while for Hanabi to trust Iruka.

'But Iruka-sensei is the most trustworthy person ever! I'm not surprised she likes him too,' Naruto smiled.

"What exactly happened? What did you talk about?" Kakashi questioned, Iruka frowned at the demanding tone.

"Identify yourself," Iruka said firmly and Naruto chuckled quietly.

"Hatake Kakashi, Head vampire now I want an update human," Kakashi said. Iruka was about to yell at being called by his species but he tried to keep his calm.

"We didn't talk about anything, I didn't force her and I told her that when she feels like talking I'm here," Iruka said slowly.

"Then how….?" Kakashi started.

"I'm not finished!" Iruka snapped and Naruto flinched, he'd been on the receiving end of that tone before.

"She looked at me, I was sitting in a chair and she looked at me for a few seconds before looking back at the wall. I call that a bit of progress, if you could inform your fellow Head vampires then you'd be doing me a favour Hatake-san," Iruka said and Kakashi nodded stiffly, he couldn't deny that Hanabi changing her line of vision was a shock.

"Please call me Kakashi-sensei, ranks are unimportant to me," Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and extended his hand.

"Unless you're trying to get information?" Iruka said curtly, he shook the hand but neither man let go.

"You would do the same in my position," Kakashi said quickly and Iruka nodded with a smirk.

"Undoubtedly," He squeezed the hand and Naruto could literally see the spark shoot between their narrowed eyes.

"Ano Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked timidly and Iruka dropped the hand and smiled at his student.

"Yes Naruto?"

"I'll take you to the gates now unless there was something else you wanted?" Naruto glared at his vampire sensei and the cold grey eye stared back.

"No. Let's go to the gates, Kakashi-sensei," Iruka gave a slight bow and walked away with Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi muttered. Something about the teacher got his blood boiling, maybe it was the perfect mix of politeness and rudeness or the pristine way that he always looked which made Kakashi want to push him into a mud puddle.

'Or it's the eyes,' Kakashi thought. The eyes were metal safes, locked and bolted to hold in weak emotions from those he deemed enemies like Kakashi. The eyes were pools of lava, warm and understanding to those he trusted and cared for like Naruto. The eyes were two leather bound books, wise and polite for those he knew but didn't yet trust like the council members.

'I hate humans but you are interesting, I'll enjoy sucking every last drop of blood from your body when this is all over Iruka-sensei,' Kakashi thought sadistically.

* * *

Charlotte: Mwahahaha Iruka rides a motorcycle and Kakashi wants to kill him, Hanabi made progress but do we think her good luck will last? Teehee hope not, what a boring story that would be :) Isn't that right J... Jen?

Jenny: **Sniffles** Y-Y-Y-You made me a part of the story.

Charlotte: Yeah, you're his kick ass bat!

Jenny: He compliments me, strokes me and lets me sit on him waaaaaa Chaz-cat you rule!

Charlotte: O_O I didn't realise it sounded like that **Blush** And you rock so let's move on!

Thanks for reading, leave a review! As Jenny said, I have no idea about motorcycles so I just chose the hot looking ones lol Ahh motorcycles ^_^

Jenny: I think Chaz-cat likes motorcycles ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte: Hey Guys! This chapter is shorter and slightly boring but very necessary to the plot and a side plot too Mwahahaha! This is set a few weeks after Iruka discovered the vampires. I thought I was going to go into helping Hanabi in more detail but I was worried that it would be too boring so I'm focussing more on Kaka/Iru and less on actual story.

Jenny: Chaz-cat wasn't even going to post today because yesterday was horrible! It was Lucy's birthday and she was 10 YAY! (she was born the day after the millennium)

Charlotte: My sister was away with my dad and I was cleaning the house, so I was steaming the floors and then I nudged a glass. It fell and shattered on top of my foot, spilling juice all over my freshly cleaned floors. So I cleaned that up and then hit my head off the open cupboard door, knocking the bottle of vinegar and it smashed and spilled all over my foot :(

Jenny: It was so funny :D

Charlotte: It wasn't! Have you ever had vinegar put on an open wound? Then I had to remop the floor and I cut my hand when I was picking glass up...

Jenny: No wait... This was the funny bit!

Charlotte -_- I thought 'Oh I'm doing a vampire story, I wonder what blood tastes like?' So I decided to lick it clean! Wrong! It was disgusting so all the blood in my fic is going to be all yummy and stuff but it reality do not drink blood!

Jenny: Disclaimer: We don't own it! STOP SAYING WE DO!

Charlotte: No one is saying we do...

Jenny: OH... that's okay then.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Iruka-kun you seem…. Happier?" Izumo pouted from across the school canteen table, Naruto was off sick so there was no begging to be taken out for ramen. Iruka was sure that the pale teenagers were off in the grounds having lunch under a shaded tree to avoid their fanclubs. Izumo and Kotetsu had dragged him to the second floor canteen that was reserved for teachers and 16+ pupils, just to divide everyone and give them space.

"Uhh thanks?" Iruka replied dryly. Kotetsu threw an arm around Iruka's shoulders and sighed in his ear.

"Iruka-kun always looks happy," He flirted and Iruka snorted, he picked up his chicken sandwich and bit into it.

"Yeah but you look uber happy!…. Hey why are you sitting on that side with Iruka-kun and I'm all on my own this side?" Izumo huffed. They were sitting at a four seat table by the large glass windows on the second floor so Iruka could keep an eye on the younger students.

"Because I'm too tired to split you up if you spontaneously decide to make out. I don't think the principal will believe you had food stuck down your throat again Izumo-kun," Iruka teased but his friends could still hear the faint traces of glee in his voice. Iruka's friends didn't know what was making him so happy but they wanted it too.

"Have you met a man? It is christmas in a few days," Izumo smiled and Iruka rolled his heavy eyes.

"Nope. I haven't met any interesting men," Iruka pouted. The image of Hatake Kakashi flashed in front of his eyes and Iruka's pout increased.

'Why would I think about that vain, arrogant, homicidal, masked vampire? Interesting yeah right, he's always trying to kill me,' Iruka thought. The silver haired vampire and Iruka were in a sort of love hate relationship, Iruka was hurt him verbally and Kakashi would reply physically.

Only a few night ago had Iruka woken up in the middle of the night to find the vampire over him with a dagger, Iruka's eye had twitched as he calmly asked what he was doing.

'I was peeling potatoes but they're slippery devils and I'm trying to find them,' The excuse was. Iruka would argue that there was no potatoes, that potatoes weren't alive and if they were alive then they wouldn't hide in his apartment but Kakashi was stubborn.

'It doesn't matter if he makes me laugh, makes me blush and makes me curious about what he hides beneath his mask… I don't like him. Vampire,' Iruka thought.

"We don't buy it," his friends chorused and Iruka set his sandwich down with a yawn.

"Buy what you want, it's your money," Iruka chuckled, he looked out the window and saw Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi crowded round in a circle.

"They're plotting something," Iruka stated and Izumo shook him from across the table.

"You're not yourself! Even your students have noticed, what's going on?" Izumo smiled understandingly and Iruka felt his troubles slowly ebbing away.

"Have you ever…. had to keep a secret and you know it's for the best but it still feels really draining?" Iruka said. Kotetsu and Izumo locked eyes and exhaled sharply.

"Yeah it's horrible but if it's important then you have to endure," Izumo whispered. Iruka nodded with an oblivious hum and watched as Konohamaru chased after another girl with a fake spider.

"I knew he was up to something," Iruka smiled triumphantly.

"Is there something we need to talk about Iruka-kun?" Izumo asked and Iruka flapped his hand around.

"Nope just a hypothetical question….Wait? What time is it?" Iruka said. Kotetsu checked his watch and sighed.

"1.30 Iruka-kun,"

"Damn it! I have tutoring and I'll be late, see you guys tomorrow," Iruka stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder and a tome slid out, the bandaged man scooped it up and read the title.

"Ancient Egypt's dark catacombs? You dropped your book Iruka-kun," Kotetsu handed it over and Iruka blushed, he stashed it back inside the bag and Kotetsu smirked.

"Borrow it from the library?" Kotetsu asked and Iruka laugher nervously.

"I borrowed it from a library," Iruka said rushing off, Kotetsu shrugged and turned back to his lover. Izumo stared into space with a melancholy look in his eye, both hands were clenched together on top of the desk and his shoulders were tensed in fear.

"Hey?" Kotetsu whispered softly, he pressed his hands against Izumo's and felt them open up beneath him, fingers intertwined and Izumo finally came back to reality.

"Hm?" Izumo hummed happily but his boyfriend could see through it.

"I forgive you, I really do so let it go," Kotetsu reassured, Izumo grimaced and pulled his hands away quickly.

"I can't _let it go_…. I did something unforgivable," Izumo checked around the room and when everyone was distracted he leaned forward and pecked Kotetsu's lips.

"You shouldn't forgive me, only a fool would…. I'll catch you later," Izumo walked away and Kotetsu rubbed his hands over his face. The sun disappeared behind the clouds and more and more grey figures shrouded the sky. The teacher reached over and picked up Iruka's half eaten sandwich, he took a bite and looked out the window. Their once calm friendship was suddenly riddled with dark secrets that threatened to rip them apart from the inside.

"Aah looks like rain," Kotetsu commented.

* * *

Iruka locked his classroom door and turned to the vampire teens, they were both sat on the front desks.

"I appreciate you helping me boys. I'm still kind of unsure about vampire things even though I've been visiting for nearly a month," Iruka blushed.

"It's fine Iruka-sensei. Hanabi has really improved a lot in the past few weeks. She can nod, shake her head and walk to the end of the hallway," Neji praised. He was astounded how well she was compared to before Iruka came.

"It's still a slow process and she probably won't be back to normal for another long while and after that we have to figure out what caused her episode and how to stop it," Iruka shrugged, there was still a lot of work to do.

"We'll worry about that later. What do you want to know about vampires?"

"I was wondering if Neji's fainting spell was vampire related?" Iruka asked, Neji looked away and gritted his teeth.

"Yes it was. Neji forgot to take his medicine to calm his heat,"

"Heat?"

"I've already explained this to Naruto, you handle it Neji," Sasuke said.

"Every vampire goes through a heat cycle once a year and it's a period of fertility but if a vampire isn't fully mated or taking meds then it can be…. painful," Neji said.

"Mated?" Iruka repeated and Neji nodded.

"Soulmates. Two people destined to be together, if both vampires have experienced heat but are under the age of 18 then you can place a pre-mate mark like this," Neji pulled down his collar and Iruka saw a curly symbol above his heart.

"You're pre-mated?" Iruka gasped and Neji rolled his eyes, it was like explaining things to an excitable child.

"Yes when Shikamaru and I turn 18 then we'll be able to place a permanent mate mark but Sasuke will have to wait til Naruto goes through his first heat before he can make a pre-mate mark," Neji said. The brunette blinked a few times and his smile didn't falter.

"What about you and Naruto?" Iruka's smiled evilly at the Uchiha. Neji growled and turned to his friend.

"You did tell him about the gender thing and Naruto being your soulmate," Neji whispered, Sasuke looked indifferent but Neji saw a trace of fear in his eyes.

"It slipped my mind," Sasuke muttered. Iruka towered over the boys with an evil look, Sasuke felt like hell was raining down on him.

"Naruto and I are destined mates, he's my submissive mate," Sasuke said seriously. Iruka stumbled backwards until his tushy hit the desk, his hands flew back to support him and he breathed. A thousand thoughts ran though his head and Sasuke grew worried, he knew Naruto valued the teacher's opinion.

"Naruto's a submissive? That's a suprise," Iruka mumbled.

"That's all you have to say?" Neji said.

'I would be a hypocrite if I said I wasn't happy with Naruto being gay,' Iruka thought.

"Right I want to know everything~!" Iruka demanded.

* * *

Iruka tightened his grip on the black umbrella and shifted his bag over his shoulder, Minato had given him directions to the Vampire's Library but how on EARTH did he expect Iruka to be able to read his scrawl? Iruka silently debated on giving Minato lessons on his handwriting but he knew Minato would wiggle his way out of them, like father like son.

It didn't help that the rain was getting heavier, the clouds covered the large moon which made it darker and that Iruka could feel people watching him.

"Do you need any help?" A voice said and Iruka jumped, the man standing to his left hadn't been there before. He was a tall man with reddish brown hair wearing a simple training uniform and holding a red umbrella over his head. The most distinctive thing about the man was the large scar across the left side of his face and for some reason it calmed Iruka down.

"Ano… Do you know the way to the library from here? I cannot read Minato-sensei's writing," Iruka said timidly. The man threw his head back and laughed at the comment, it was a low laugh and that seemed to calm Iruka too. Everything about the man seemed calm and innocent.

"We all gave up on reading Minato-sensei's writing years ago. I work at the library so I'll escort you,"

"You will? Thank you, I'm Umino Iruka,"

"I know. I'm Namiashi Raidou but you can just call me Raidou," The man said with a smile, Iruka blushed and shook his head.

"I couldn't…. I'll be okay when I get inside Raidou-san, my father was a librarian," Iruka said proudly.

"Really? That's helpful," Raidou replied, they started to walk towards the library under the night sky.

* * *

Kakashi sighed in utter boredom, he'd wanted to train but the rain was a pain… Oh god now he was rhyming too. Obito sat snuggled up to Yamato and was reading random words out, it didn't seem to bother the taller man but it did bother the Head vampire.

"Lighten up Kashi-kun. Take off that stupid mask and eyepatch. If you're so bored then go do some council work, leave me and Yama-chan in peace~," Obito yawned. Kakashi slid the mask down and threw the eyepatch in a random direction, it was nice for his whole face to breathe.

"Maa council work is even more boring then this. I just wanted to spend time with my best friends but if you both find a book more interesting then me… then I'll go," Kakashi said in fake tears. Yamato and Obito didn't look up from their book, Obito lifted a finger to turn the page.

"I said I'll go," Kakashi repeated as he stood up.

"Hn yeah see ya," Obito mumbled. Kakashi huffed and sat back down with a thump, Obito looked up with a grin and transferred over to Kakashi's lap.

"Come on Kashi-kun I was kidding, we both were. Endure this because when the sun comes up Yama-chan is coming clubbing with us," The smile threatened the fall off Obito's face and Kakashi chuckled, Yamato going clubbing was about as rare as a blue moon.

'That's like Iruka-sensei going clubbing,' Kakashi thought, his perverse mind leaping to a darkened room where strobe lights lit the various figures. He could literally see the lithe body, the long loose hair, the light sheen of sweet across his face and that insufferable smirk that he only wore for Kakashi.

"Damn it!" Kakashi thrust his hand into a book and Obito jumped out his lap in shock.

"Quiet Kakashi and don't damage my books," Yamato said but he was worried, the man was usually so calm and collected. He set his book aside and opened his arms, Obito leaned back into them and they both stared at their friend.

"What's going on Kashi-kun?" Obito whispered.

"I can't get his face out of my head!" Kakashi hissed, his hands holding his skull.

"Wha..?" Yamato started but Obito cut across him.

"Iruka-sensei. You've been spending all your time stalking him, trying to talk to him, trying to kill him or bitching about him to me," Obito said knowingly.

"His stupid human face…." Kakashi bit.

"and his stupid human body…." Obito yawned.

"and his stupid innocent eyes…" Kakashi continued harshly.

"and his stupid long shiny hair…" Obito stretched lazily in Yamato's arms.

"and his…" Both men tuned the ranting vampire out and Yamato raised an eyebrow at his mate.

"He's done this rant so many times that I know it off by heart," Obito smiled.

"He's so perfect just because Hanabi is getting better and because he's got that warm and caring personality but he never shows that to me! He is only ever sarcastic and snippy to me which is annoying because it still gets my blood racing and that idiotic smile that he gives to Naruto and Minato-sensei and Neji and Sasuke and…" Kakashi's raving was getting louder but Yamato decided to let him off with it.

"It sounds like he…"

"Yeah I think so too. Calm down Kashi-kun," Obito soothed. The raging vampire was suddenly cool as a cucumber again, he sank into one of the rich red seats and picked up a book.

"…. I am calm as long as I don't think about…"

"Arigato Raidou-san," an innocent voice echoed through the library and Kakashi sighed dejectedly. They peeked around a bookshelf and over the railing onto the ground floor to watch. Iruka and Raidou rested their umbrellas on the stands and Iruka gasped at the library.

It was huge with at least 3 floors, every bookcase crafted out of fresh looking woods. The floor was marble and the ceiling was sturdy wood panelling with the occasional skylight, there were artificial lights as well but they were kept to small lamps. Tinsel and lights were draped everywhere and Iruka resisted the urge to giggle, he didn't know vampires celebrated christmas.

There was a huge Oak tree that shot through all three floors and around the oak tree was a circular desk.

"This place is amazing," Iruka smiled and Yamato hid a blush, no one had ever described his work with such passion in their voice. Raidou laughed and pushed Iruka towards the desk. Another brunette was reclining lazily against the tree trunk with his feet on the desk, a sharp needle sticking out his mouth.

"Genma sit up properly,"

"Nag Nag…. This must be the lovely Iruka-sensei," Genma straightened up, his hand darted out to hold Iruka's and he kissed it. Iruka blushed and spluttered and tried to pull the hand away but Genma had a strong hold.

"Genma leave Iruka-sensei alone, your advances are scaring him and do I have to remind you that you are mated?" Raidou warned. Genma released the hand and Iruka rubbed it to try to get the blood flowing again.

"How could I forget that my sweet, when I'm mated and engaged to such a beauty as yourself Raidou?" Genma teased. Iruka looked between the pair in awe.

"You two are mated? That's so sweet," Iruka cooed, the vampires looked at him and he blushed again.

"Sorry Sasuke-san and Neji-san only just told me about mating so in my mind it's still in the gushy romance stage," Iruka explained.

"It's fine. That's such a cute way to think about it," Genma grinned and Raidou nodded in agreement. Iruka laughed nervously and put the large book on the desk.

"Ah good book, do you want extra time on it?" Genma said, he knew it was a difficult book and was very surprised when Minato took it out.

"No I've finished it," Iruka smiled.

"You what?" Genma gaped.

"I was wondering if there was a follow up book,"

"Iruka-sensei are you telling me you finished a 700 page book in 4 days even though you had to work on our side and on the human side?"

"Yeah I'm a fast reader,"

"Wow smart and sexy you have to come play with us sometime Iruka-sensei," Genma purred.

"You're friends with that homicidal pervert Kakashi-sensei aren't you?" Iruka asked with narrowed eyes and Obito laughed.

"He's got you pegged Kashi-kun," Obito whispered. They turned back and saw Raidou leading Iruka up some stairs, the stairs that led towards them. Kakashi's eyes widened and he turned to his friends to find them gone! He picked up his book and tried to hide behind it.

* * *

"Enjoying your book Kakashi-sensei?" Raidou asked innocently as the pair walked by him, Iruka stopped and turned around.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka looked at the vampire, the silver haired man dropped his book and looked up at the teacher. His brown eyes were wide and so glossy that Kakashi could almost see himself in them, his cheeks were a faint tinge of pink against the honey skin and his lips were parted in shock.

'Why does he look so cute? WOAH! Where did that thought come from? He's just a human that I have to kill sooner rather than later it seems. Why is he looking at me like that?…. My mask!' Kakashi realised.

Iruka was stunned by Kakashi's real face, he was pale and ethereal but incredibly handsome. He had a narrow jaw and thin pink lips that Iruka wanted to examine in a much more intimate fashion then he would ever admit aloud. A sharp scar ran over his lazy left eye and a slither of red peeked out from beneath it, having his whole face bare only made the sharp blue eye stand out.

'Like a bolt of lightning… No Iruka don't think about that perverted vampire like that! He's a killer and he's trying to kill you…. But is he?…. I don't know, we're almost friends in a twisted kind of way,' Iruka thought. Raidou had noticed Iruka wasn't following him and he smiled at the duo, there was definite chemistry so he backed away into the shadows.

"Kakashi-sensei," Iruka murmured and Kakashi smirked. Iruka felt his limbs turn to jelly, he'd been smirked at from behind the mask but without the mask blocking it's way…. It was a handsome, predatory smirk.

"Iruka-sensei see something you like?" Kakashi flirted and Iruka scoffed.

"No I'm just surprised…." Iruka said softly and Kakashi puffed out his chest in a proud fashion.

"…. To see you reading something other then Icha Icha," Iruka smirked back.

"Maa sensei I'm a very intelligent vampire,"

"Really? You should act like it instead of being so lazy,"

"Not lazy…. I'm cool,"

"If you say so,"

Raidou stepped in and caught Iruka's attention, he pointed to a nearby bookshelf and Iruka nodded. The brunette turned and stuck his tongue out at Kakashi before turning away to look at all the extravagant spines.

"Oho! Who do we have here?" Obito stepped around the corner and Iruka smiled at him. Kakashi glared at Yamato who shrugged in response, Obito had dragged him away so Kakashi couldn't blame him.

"Forgive me Kakashi-sempai," He whispered, he left Obito's side and sat down next to the Head vampire.

"Don't worry I know it wasn't your fault," Kakashi didn't take his eyes off Obito talking to Iruka.

"I'm Uchiha Obito!"

"Uchiha? I thought the only Uchiha here was Sasuke-san,"

"He is technically. I came in disguise and they decided it would be best to keep my identity a secret as an Uchiha but I look so much like Sasuke and Itachi that they gave up on that idea. You're Sasuke's teacher? He really likes you for a human," Obito said quickly. Iruka blinked a few times and let his brain unscramble the words.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Obito-san…. Obito…. The same Obito that had his bike trashed by Minato-sensei?" Iruka hid a laugh as the older man pouted.

"Yeah but don't worry I got a new one,"

"We'll have to race sometime,"

"You ride Iruka-sensei,"

"Hai,"

"We'll have to race! When Hanabi-san is better no?"

"Yeah let's get Hanabi-san okay first," Iruka agreed. Kakashi balanced the corner of a book on his finger, he figured that Iruka had to be lying because there was no way that the innocent sensei rode motorcycles.

"See the big guy over there? He made this entire library, he's also my mate… well soon," Obito pulled Iruka away from Raidou and over to Yamato. The youngest man stood up and Iruka blinked.

"Hello Iruka-sempai I'm Yamato," The man smiled and Iruka bowed politely.

"It's nice to meet you Yamato-san, your library is beautiful and…. Did you call me sempai?" Iruka's eyes widened and Yamato nodded.

"I'm 3 years younger then Kakashi-sempai and Obito so I'm 2 years younger than you," He explained. Iruka raised an eyebrow, it was hard to believe that the tall man was younger then him.

"I see," Iruka smiled. The group pleasantly conversed for a while (excluding Iruka and Kakashi who were snidely bitching/accidentally flirting with each other) until Iruka's phone vibrated in his pocket. The men fell silent as Iruka read the caller Id.

"Izumo? Why would he be calling me now, it's 2am. Yamato-san may I?" Iruka asked and the wood user nodded. Iruka lifted the phone to his ear and faked a yawn for Izumo's benefit.

"Izumo-kun why are you….?" Iruka paled and started to back away from the group.

"Kotetsu? What happened? Is he okay?" Iruka's free hand raked through his ponytail and Kakashi felt something bubbling up inside him, he didn't know what it was but he wanted it to go.

All the concern changed into deadly annoyance, Iruka's face dropped and he growled.

**"You did what?"**

**"I don't care if you thought it was a good idea, jumping off a building with the bungee cords is stupid!"**

**"No it's not…. Yes I remember when we did all did it but we were all smaller, younger and a lot more drunk and it was luck that it worked….. Yes just like the time when we jumped that frozen lake with my bike….. And the time you threw me in the shark tank at the zoo,"**

The vampires looked at each other in shock, Iruka had some strange friends.

"**No I don't** _opps_!" Iruka knocked some books on the floor and he tried to pick them up, Raidou took the phone and put it on loud speaker.

"Izumo-kun you're on loud speaker so be polite," Iruka called. The man on the other side huffed loudly and Iruka could feel him pouting.

_"Why? Are you off with your mystery lover?_" Izumo teased and Iruka sighed.

**"For the last time I don't have a mystery lover,"**

_"So if I come by yours now you'll be in?"_

**"NO! Ano…. Shut up. How's Kotetsu?"**

_"Broken leg and he's whining like a baby so they're pumping him full of drugs,"_

**"Serves him right…. Idiot,"**

_"Don't worry Iruka-kun I know what went wrong!"_

**"What?"**

_"Well all that stuff we did as teenagers worked because we all made out before we did it and because you weren't here it didn't work!_" Izumo slurred happily. Iruka facepalmed and risked a glance at his amused friends.

**"I see well you're obviously drunk so believe what you want to believe**," Iruka said calmly.

_"Ko wants to talk to you so I'm going for a nap_," Izumo yawned, there was a scuffle and a weak sounding Kotetsu spoke.

"Hey Iruka-kun,"

**"Hey Ko, how you feeling?"**

"Like shit,"

**"I should hope so… If I wasn't in a library right now I would shout the roof down. What were you thinking?"**

"Waa you're being mean to me. Do you know what Izumo did? He hit me for breaking my leg!"

**"Damn straight! I would have kicked you, sometimes I wonder if there are any brains hidden in all that hair,"** Iruka smirked as he placed the books in their right positions.

"You're meant to be nice,"

**"I am nice to kids but not to adults who are drunk and should know better,"**

"….. It's all because I didn't get my goodluck kiss. When you get here I want a goodluck kiss and a get well soon kiss,"

**"Ask Izumo-kun, it's what's he's there for**," Iruka snapped. The vampires were literally on the floor in tears, they had no idea how much Iruka had to deal with and his best friends were too funny. Iruka was putting the last book in place when Kotetsu talked again.

"None of these nurses are cute, none of them as cute as you Iruka-kun,"

Iruka rolled his eyes and hummed in agreement.

"Do you remember that time I got you and Izumo to dress up like n-" Iruka dove for the phone, switched it to normal mode and the vampires gasped.

"Yes Ko I remember, see you at the hospital bye!" Iruka pressed the red button and stashed the phone away.

"Iruka-sensei you sneaky little…."

"It's not what it sounds like! It was a prank and nothing bad!…. Raidou-san can you hold the book for me? I need to go see if he's okay and not spouting delirious nonsense!" Iruka said sternly. Raidou nodded and Iruka left the library. Raidou dragged Genma downstairs, furious that he left the desk unmanned just to eavesdrop.

* * *

Obito and Yamato stared at their friend, Kakashi had been sat in deep thought for a few moments and it was starting to worry them.

"Kashi-kun are you okay?" Obito asked and Kakashi shrugged.

"I don't feel that well, let's go eat," Kakashi pulled up his mask and found his eyepatch under a table. They walked down stairs and towards the exit.

"This could get messy," Yamato whispered, Obito nuzzled his lover's neck and sighed in contentment. They walked a few feet behind Kakashi and Yamato craned his neck to listen to his assistants.

"But I recognise….it's…. Isn't it?….. Iz…." Yamato couldn't hear every word so he decided to ignore them.

* * *

Charlotte: Okay as I said this isn't my favourite chapter but I promise! Drama in the next one as Kakashi finally realises his feelings but will it be too late? Tears are shed and Blood is drawn! Mwahahahahaha!

Jenny: Chaz-cat are you okay? You missed your catchphrase!

Charlotte: I did? Wow maybe the fumes from the vinegar got to me... Ahem... So what did you think? :D

Jenny: Better!


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte: Well this is a rollarcoaster of a chapter: At the beginning you'll be like "Wow awesomeness" and after my twist you'll be like "WTF COME BACK HERE AND FIX IT!"

Jenny: Unfair! She hasn't even let me read it yet! :(

Charlotte: This chapter is... dramatic and all things will get better next chapter promise!

Jenny: Am I the only one who feels scared about reading on?

Charlotte: Don't worry... too much.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto etc etc but Jenny does own an actual bowling pin which is suprisingly heavy so I'm hoping she can wait for the next chapter to make things happy..

Jenny: I do have a bowling pin! I keep it under my bed in case a burgalar comes... O_O Chaz-cat why wouldn't I like the chapter?... CHAZ-CAT!

Charlotte: eh eh Read on!

Jap words:

Ari - Ant

Itai - It hurts

* * *

Chapter 5

"Iruka-kun?" Mizuki exclaimed. It was Christmas eve and the last place he expected to find Iruka was in the Yamanaka flower shop. The grey haired man had only dropped by to buy some flowers for Iruka but he knew he could use it to his advantage.

"Mizuki-kun good evening, how are you?" The brunette smiled, he put down the orange flowers and turned to his friend.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here? Getting flowers for your girlfriend?" Mizuki's voice had a sharp edge and Iruka knew if he wasn't careful then he could get cut by it.

"No nothing like that. Kotetsu had an accident and is in hospital for christmas so I was bringing him flowers," Iruka said quickly. He felt the man press against his shoulder and he gulped nervously, Mizuki was in a deadly mood so Iruka had to do anything to prevent damage.

"You still hang around with him? I thought you would have stopped after that night," He hissed. Inoichi was in the backroom and all Iruka could smell was the intense pollen.

"Mizuki-kun…."

"You came to me the morning after, crying. 'Mizuki-kun I was so drunk that I slept with Izumo-kun and Kotetsu-kun and I don't remember anything and it was my virginity'," Mizuki mocked.

"I know but I stopped drinking,"

"Doesn't change the fact that you don't remember which one took your virginity. They're a bad influence,"

"I can handle myself but I appreciate your concerns Mizuki-kun. Did you come here for some flowers too?" Iruka asked sweetly. Mizuki's inner rage was diffused momentarily as he set his plan into action.

"Yeah I'm trying to impress someone on a date what do you think I should get him?" Mizuki pointed between some roses and tulips and Iruka inwardly cheered.

'Mizuki likes someone else! Now I can focus on my own things without having to worry about hurting his feelings,' Iruka thought.

"Well you can't go wrong with roses Mizuki. I think I'm going to take daisies," Iruka bowed and walked over to the desk, he handed the white flowers to the man and let him wrap them. Ino came and took Mizuki's roses and started to wrap them as well.

'I need to pack up all those presents I wrapped and get them to the temple for unwrapping on Christmas morning…. Or Night in their case. I need to get the flowers to Izumo and…' He thought, Mizuki opened the door and Iruka smiled.

"Oh thank you Mizuki-kun," He walked out into the moist air, it was meant to rain for the next week but it was one of those tiny intervals before the heavens opened up. Iruka walked along the street with Mizuki at his side.

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"It's christmas day so…. I don't know just relaxing, what about you? Dinner with your parents?"

"Nah I had an argument with my father so I'm staying at Ebisu's apartment," Mizuki put on the most pitiful look Iruka had ever seen and he couldn't prevent his heartstrings tugging.

"Oh Mizuki-kun are you okay?" Iruka whispered.

"Yeah…. No… I hate fighting with him at christmas but he won't talk to me until he cools down in a few days," Mizuki whimpered. Iruka rested a hand on Mizuki's arm and smiled gently at him.

"It'll get better and you'll be back to normal in no time," He soothed. They continued walking and it took a few minutes for Iruka to realise they were outside his flat. He turned to say goodbye to Mizuki when he found roses shoved in his face, Iruka blinked and took them.

"Mizuki-kun?"

"Have christmas dinner with me," Mizuki smiled and Iruka sighed, he had hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Mizuki-kun…"

"I… don't want to be alone, I'm scared of what I might do," Mizuki said quietly, his eyes grew dark and Iruka paled.

'What he might do?…. Suicide?…. I can't leave him alone,' Iruka worried. Iruka hugged the man close and snuggled into the embrace.

"I'll have dinner with you, I'm your friend and I'll always be here for you Mizuki-kun," Iruka said into Mizuki's shoulder. Mizuki held Iruka tightly and smirked over his head, his best friend was too sympathetic for his own good.

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like you Iruka," Mizuki whispered. He was Touji Mizuki, vampire hunter and he always got what he wanted in the end.

* * *

Iruka pushed Naruto away from the buffet and back towards their table, the vampires had insisted on a christmas eve dinner to celebrate Hanabi's slow but steady recovery.

"You know this thing called food Naruto? You're meant to chew and taste it, it's not air so don't inhale it," Iruka scolded. Naruto grinned and picked up his plate, he brought it back over to the large table. Iruka turned around and looked back at their table, at first he was worried about going out to a vampire's restaurant but it was very nice.

Minato sat in front of a pile of food with a wide smile, he ignored the disapproving looks from Kushina and Sasuke. Raidou was deflecting Genma's wandering hands while Obito and Yamato laughed at them. Hikari, Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru ate and conversed quietly about Hanabi.

The only person that wasn't happy was Kakashi, Iruka wasn't sure why he tagged along but he sat behind his book and glowered at Iruka. Iruka put some more food on his plate and glared back although it was half hearted. Every time he looked at the vampire all he could see was his real face, Iruka turned away sharply to hide the blush.

'He's the same perverted vampire that couldn't care less if I dropped dead right now. He'd probably laugh,' Iruka snorted. He walked over to the table and sat next to Naruto, Sasuke was currently using his napkin to protect himself from flying bits of food that the megamouth missed.

"What did I just say…. Forget it," Iruka gave in, he started eating and a warm feeling engulfed him.

'It feels like a family but I can't let my guard down…. Sometimes I forget that they're vampires…. I wonder what they really think about me?' Iruka thought. Someone leaned over his shoulder and Iruka turned to the waiter, his black hair was slicked back and he wore a sinister smirk.

"Would you like a refill?" He asked, his fingers brushed the tanned neck on the way to the glass but Iruka didn't notice.

"Yes please," Iruka smiled, he turned back to talk to Sasuke and the waiter inhaled the scent of Iruka's neck. He stepped back and walked away with a smirk, the tanned human smelled delicious and he was very tempted to just sink his teeth into the neck.

He walked behind the bar and got the bartender to pour him the drink quickly, he wanted another sniff of the human. He personally thought the council were insane to bring a human into vampire affairs

"Maybe you could spike his drink Ari, might make him a bit more…. susceptible to your charms," The bartender said. Ari checked that he wasn't being watched and slipped a small pill into the drink, he watched it fizz away until there was no trace.

Ari skipped along the back hallway and hummed to himself, he pressed the door open slightly and peered out into the dining hall. He saw the brunette laughing and he chuckled darkly along with him.

'Ready or not little human…. Here I come,' Ari sang.

* * *

Hikari tapped a fork off her champagne flute and the table quietened down. The tall woman stood up and and cleared her throat.

"This is a pre-christmas celebration because we need something to smile about this year," Hikari said, she fiddled nervously with her wedding ring and Hinata smiled up at her mother.

"Agreed," Hinata nodded, she would be spending christmas with Kiba so it was nice to have some celebrations with her twin and mother. Hiashi thankfully didn't attend the party, he didn't enjoy christmas and found it was unnecessary. He didn't like his family celebrating it because he thought it was make them seem shameless but his wife was a formidable woman and she would allow her children to enjoy the holiday for as long as they wanted.

"May santa bring everyone they want and let's get together again for New Year!" she smiled. Naruto and Minato cheered at the statement and Sasuke rolled his eyes at them. The Hyuuga turned towards Iruka and the brunette gave her a reassuring look.

"This is also a thank you for Iruka-sensei,"

"There's no need,"

"There is…. For a while I didn't think my Hanabi would get better,"

"Hikari-san…"

"I could never express how happy I am that you agreed to help us,"

"Let's hope that this time next year Hanabi-san will be joining you," Iruka bowed his head and Hinata nodded eagerly.

"You too Iruka-sensei," Naruto grinned, murmurs of agreement erupted from the table and Iruka blushed lightly.

"A year can hold many twists and turns but I would be honoured to return once Hanabi-san is healed," Iruka said.

'If I'm not eaten first,' Iruka thought dryly, his umber eyes drifted in Kakashi's direction.

"To happiness!" Hikari said proudly and everyone raised their glasses.

"To happiness," Everyone repeated but the smile fell from Iruka's face when he discovered Kakashi's chair was empty.

'Where did Kakashi-sensei go?'

* * *

Ari was pulled back by the scruff of his neck and thrown into a side store room, half of the drink sloshed over the side of the glass and emptied onto the floor but that didn't stop his attacker. The door was slammed shut and a door put under the handle. Ari rubbed the back of his head and looked up at the man, he opened his mouth to yell when he saw it.

An eye as cold as ice and another as hot as fire. The sharingan eye pierced into his soul and Ari knew how much trouble he was in, he started to crawl backward still holding the glass until he hit the wall.

"Kakashi-sama I wasn't doing anything! I swear!" Ari pleaded. Kakashi stepped out of the shadow and into the moonlight, it shone from a small window at the top corner of the room and made the masked face more intimidating.

"You weren't? Oh my mistake," Kakashi grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him up and slammed him against the wall, feet hanging off the floor.

"You weren't doing anything?" Kakashi said, his voice was just too innocent and too nice to be real.

"You were touching him, did you think you had a right to?" Kakashi asked. Ari shook his head violently and Kakashi leaned over and took the glass from him, he wafted it under his nose and chuckled.

"This is spiked. Don't look so shocked, I spend enough time in clubs to know that scent," Kakashi loosened his grip and let the man's feet touch the floor.

"Y-you'll let me go?" Ari stammered and Kakashi dropped the glass to the floor, it shattered sending shards of glass everywhere.

"You thought a human would be easy, a 'free meal' didn't you? And humans usually are but," Kakashi looked down at the namet ag and grinned behind his mask.

"Ari, may I call you Ari?…. You picked the wrong target because Iruka-sensei…." Kakashi lifted him off the floor again, his sharingan spinning wildly.

"…. is mine,"

* * *

Kakashi sat the glass of whisky down in front of Iruka and the teacher raised an eyebrow.

"I ordered a cola,"

"Loosen up, what's one drink going to do?" Kakashi gave his typical upside down U smile and Iruka shook his head.

"Why not? Where have you been?"

"I got lost on the road of life, I met an ant and he was being untruthful and playing with alchemy so I…." Iruka held his hand up and rolled his eyes, he should have expected a long story.

"Sit down," Iruka dismissed.

"Hai Iruka-sensei," Kakashi smirked. Kakashi sat down in his seat and pulled out his Icha Icha.

"We were just talking about what we're doing for christmas night! Or christmas day," Naruto nodded to Iruka.

"Maa that's boring. People are with their friends and families," Kakashi drawled, he didn't have a family but he'd probably spend it with the Uzumakis, Uchihas and Yamato and his dogs and Yami of course.

"It's not boring! Iruka-sensei you'll be here right?" Naruto bounced up and down.

"Iruka-sensei will be too tired dobe," Sasuke corrected.

"It's fine, tomorrow is Saturday so I don't mind another late night," Iruka looked down at his watch and silently thanked god it's Friday.** (Sorry Jenny had the song on DX Subliminal messages ftw).**

"What are you doing for christmas day Iruka-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing to note of…. Just dinner with Mizuki-kun," Iruka said, the waiters took the plates away and started handing out dessert menus. The group started a conversation on which desserts they were having and Iruka felt someone staring at him. He looked over his menu and discovered it was the man sitting across from him, a single blue eye staring at him.

'What is he staring at?' Iruka thought, he shook his head and started reading the lists.

'I just had a thought….. I hope Ari didn't get the wrong impression, after all….' Kakashi looked up and saw Iruka, he had set the menu down and had turned to talk to Naruto. The faint vein in his neck pressed against the skin more insistently.

'Iruka-sensei is mine to kill,' Kakashi thought possessively.

* * *

Iruka wasn't an idiot, well he didn't like to think he was. He knew his compassion blinded him sometimes but he was a teacher. Mizuki, no matter how upset about his father would never pass on an opportunity to get Iruka into bed.

Mizuki had reserved a table at one of the most expensive restaurants in town, on the tip top floor of the building that was so high up that he could see some rooftops. They were the only ones on the roof, sat on elegantly decorated table by a large fountain under the stars.

"It's absolutely stunning," Iruka admired and Mizuki smiled. He had to use his contacts as the mayor's son but it was definitely worth it to see Iruka done up. The teacher was dressed in simple black slacks with a pure snow white dress shirt, a thin black tie and he'd left his silky hair down. Iruka could look casual and understanding enough to connect with his students and other but at that moment Iruka looked so seductive and sophisticated that James Bond could have landed on the building and been turned instantly.

"A venue to match the company," Mizuki lifted his glass and Iruka blushed.

"You're too kind Mizuki-kun, what started the argument with your father?" Iruka asked and Mizuki shrugged.

"Plenty of time for that later for now…. Have a drink," Mizuki nodded to the glass in Iruka's hand. Iruka waited for Mizuki to turn away before he poured the drink into the fountain, he watched it swirl around before sighing. He had a feeling that the fountain would drink more then he would.

* * *

Naruto pressed his ear against the floor and sniffed, he wouldn't usually be up as early as 9 pm but he was just too excited about the presents he would find under the tree. After waking up his lover and convincing him to sneak downstairs with him they ran into a pissed off Kushina.

'If you're awake then go out for breakfast and get Iruka-sensei,' She shouted and Sasuke turned around saying he was going back to bed. Naruto's stomach had rumbled loudly and he tried everything to persuade Sasuke into feeding him but the Uchiha had refused, he didn't like to be drank from on a holiday when he would be seeing people, he felt like everyone could see the mark even if he healed it.

Naruto had left the house and found Kakashi doing kata in his back garden and after promising to not start another fight with Sasuke in his class for a while Kakashi agreed to take him out.

Kakashi leaned against the dark brick wall and turned the page in his Icha Icha, he wasn't too hungry and could go out later for blood but he couldn't resists those pleading blue eyes. They were too much like Minato's and his blonde sensei had used them at every opportunity to get Kakashi to pay attention. No vampire should have eyes that blue or that full of light, Kakashi's blue eye was a darker version that could alternate between grey but the Uzumaki's had vibrant morning sky blues.

"How many vampires are in the area?" Kakashi asked and Naruto shrugged.

"You should know that," Naruto said loudly and Kakashi raised a finger to his masked lips.

"I do but I want to see if anything I've taught you has been absorbed," Kakashi tested.

"Yeah right, probably too lazy to check," Naruto muttered. Naruto calmed his mind and sensed for fellow night wanderers.

"Only a few but that's really weird for this time of night," Naruto frowned.

"Any vampires that were in the area moved to the outskirts and other parts of the city when we arrived, any guesses why?" Kakashi quizzed and Naruto gripped his chin in thought.

"It's because I'm so super awesome that they're scared of me HAHAHAHA!" Naruto bragged and Kakashi bonked him on the head.

"Or because they're scared of angering a Head vampire by stealing his prey,"

"Maybe but I think I'm right…. Still you should come hunting with me a lot," Naruto gave the peace sign and Kakashi turned away muttering "Lazy brat".

"Pot calling the kettle black," Naruto stared off down one of the dark alleys, Konoha was an ideal place to hunt because of it's dark alleys. There were so many and they were basically a maze to those who didn't know them.

"Let's find someone soon, I'll go get Iruka-sensei and then I want to open presents," Naruto said quickly. He wanted to see Sasuke's face when he saw Naruto had got him the customised iPod with silver wings around an Uchiha symbol on the back.

"Maa don't rush, I'll drop by and see Iruka-sensei," Kakashi yawned.

"I don't know," Naruto's stomach rumbled and Kakashi snorted.

"You know how neurotic he is. If a student knows where he lives then he'll panic everytime he's walking home or something," Kakashi explained.

"I guess you're right, meet you back here soon," Naruto waved and ran off.

* * *

Iruka half dragged Mizuki down the street with a faint smile. As he'd suspected Mizuki had tried to get him drunk but it ended up with the grey haired man being hardly able to string a sentence together.

'Thank god Ebisu-san lives close by. It means I can drop Mizuki off and be home in 5 minutes,' Iruka thought. His eye twitched and he slapped Mizuki's hand away from his ass after the 5th time it was groped.

"Mizuki-kun keep your hands to yourself," Iruka said politely.

"But yo-you're s-s-s-s-s-so perky," Mizuki said trying to touch him again, Iruka moved it away and growled warningly.

Mizuki grumbled something intelligable and let Iruka drag him to Ebisu's front door. He pressed Mizuki up against it with one knee so he could use both hands to search for the house keys.

"Maybe I should just knock?" Iruka asked out loud and Mizuki shook his head.

"ezz assleeep," Mizuki slurred. Iruka cursed his luck and continued to search through his pockets, his hands plucked the keys out and he smiled. Mizuki whined at the lack of attention and pulled Iruka's body against his own.

"Iiruukaaaa why don-don't you comee inside?" Mizuki garbled and Iruka shook his head, he slotted the key into the hole and Iruka turned it. The door opened but Mizuki was still upright and still had a strong hold on Iruka.

"Pleaaaaaasssseee it'll be fuuuuun," Mizuki whispered and Iruka gagged at the stench of alcohol on his breath, he pushed against the man's chest and Mizuki's grip loosened but didn't fall away.

"Mizuki-kun please let me go," Iruka said clearly and Mizuki huffed.

"But I-I-I can make you f-feel good Irukaaa, real goood," Mizuki's hands wandered down to Iruka's hips and Iruka started to seriously struggle.

"Mizuki stop!" Iruka said hoping his teacher's voice would deter him but Mizuki wouldn't listen.

"Irrruuu…." Mizuki found a fist in his face as Iruka finally escaped and fell sideways onto the wall, a stray pipe scratching his forearm.

"Itai! Mizu…" Iruka didn't have time to scold the man because Ebisu appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei was he trying it on again?" Ebisu asked knowingly and Iruka nodded.

"It's just the drink, I'll get him to drop by and apologise when he's sobered up," Ebisu bowed and dragged Mizuki's unconscious body into the house, the door shut and Iruka pushed himself up.

* * *

The brunette walked along the dark path with a deep sigh, he hadn't expected Mizuki to be so grabby and aggressive. He rubbed his arm tenderly and felt it warm and sticky, he brought them up and started to hyperventilate. Normally he would fuss a bit and walk home to disinfect it but now Iruka knew infection was the least of his troubles.

'Maybe it's too early for them to be hunting. Maybe….' A twig behind Iruka crunched and the brunette looked over his shoulder quickly.

"I'm not risking it," Iruka whispered, his hands clutched the bloodied sleeve and he sprinted into the darkness. He manoeuvred corners and tried to wrack his brain for directions that he knew in his sleep but the fear.

The fear was affecting everything, his body temperature, his heartbeat, his sense of direction and the amount of blood seeping through the cut and onto the previously untouched shirt. His feet pounded against the stone floors and Iruka had to catch his footing a few times, he wasn't even paying attention to where he was going he just needed to get away.

He could hear whispering voices and hisses over the roaring of his heart in his ears. He kept running and running, he hadn't run so much since he was a teenager making trouble. His tongue darting out to lick his dry lips as he charged down the streets, his brain wasn't working, he couldn't think of where he was going so he just put his trust in his legs.

* * *

Naruto dropped the intoxicated redhead to the ground, she was a leech. He could tell she was a cougar, he didn't need to do anything but be young to attract her attention. He wiped the excess blood from his swollen lips and sucked them into his mouth.

He let out a moan at the mixture of blood and sweat, the action itself made Naruto pine for Sasuke. He loved living in his ancestral home but he couldn't wait until they were old enough for a place of their own. The wet fingers left his mouth with a pop and Naruto shuddered at the noise, he really wanted his lover and his heat. He wanted to be able to mark Sasuke with at least a pre-mate mark instead of making the raven wear that orange and black beaded bracelet. Naruto held his fingers out in front of him and watched the saliva glisten in the moonlight, his red and black bead bracelet slid down his wrist and made the vampire smile. The woman started to stir so Naruto fled into the shadows once he was far enough away he stopped and breathed in the night air.

"There's blood in the air. Kakashi-sensei must have got his meal," Naruto stretched.

_Eeek Eeek Eeek_

Naruto looked to the night sky and saw a small projectile soaring towards him, he stepped out of the way and waited for the bat to calm down.

_Eeek Squeak!_

Naruto scratched his head, he was the worst in his class for speaking bat in fact he didn't have a bat of his own, he preferred toads. When people saw bats they could scared or suspicious because of their reputation but when has a toad ever hurt anyone?

"I'm not buying you ramen," Naruto huffed and the bat rolled her eyes and kept squeaking.

"That's not it? Well the only reason I move that fast is because of ramen and…." Naruto's eyes widened "Trouble…. You look familiar,". She swooped in and nicked Naruto's cheek, the tanned vampire pouted before he remembered the last bat who did that to him.

"Yami? You're Kakashi-sensei's bat! Is he okay?…. Is Iruka-sensei okay?" Naruto panicked, the bat flew off into the darkness and Naruto ran after her.

* * *

Iruka barrelled into his front door and scrambled for his keys and for the first time in his life he missed the lock, he repositioned it and burst inside. He slammed the door shut behind him and slid down it, he loosened the tie and slipped it over his head.

"I was…. probably….. imagining…. everything," Iruka huffed. He threw the material off in a random direction and ran his hand through his hair with a deep breath. His heart was still pounding loudly and fear still consumed his every thought.

Using the door he pushed himself up and off in the direction of the stairs but he shuddered at the cold breeze.

'Cold breeze?' Iruka thought, he turned to his left and saw the living room window was wide open. The wind blew through the living room and open kitchen, Iruka was about to walk around the sofa and close it when a movement caught his attention.

Someone was leaning against the side of the window, dark jeans, dark t-shirt and bloody thirsty mismatched eyes. His pale face and arms were uncovered but Iruka couldn't look away from the eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei," Iruka whispered, you didn't need to be a vampire to know something was wrong. He hid his bloodied arm behind his back and edged towards the stairwell but Kakashi sprang forward before he could make any decent distance.

The brunette's back hit the wall and one of his hands was pinned above his head, they stood nose to nose and Kakashi growled in the back of his throat.

"Kakashi-sensei stop…. Just think about what you're doing?" Iruka said calmly, the vampire was more monster than man now. His free hand thumped against Kakashi's chest but the silver haired man didn't even flinch, Iruka had never thoroughly compared the strength difference but he was starting to wish he had because by his calculations….

Kakashi must have got annoyed with the incessant thumping noise, he grabbed the other hand and held them above Iruka's head with one of his own.

'I don't stand a chance,' Iruka panicked, nothing seemed to put the man off and squirming only made him growl deeper.

"Please stop," Iruka pleaded but the words fell on deaf ears, Kakashi ducked his head and pressed the tips of his fangs against Iruka's neck. Iruka's pupils shrunk to pinpoints and his heart was beating so fast that it could have been mistaken for buzzing.

"Ka!" The teeth tore through the tanned flesh and Iruka lost the ability to speak. The pain seeped into every pore of his body and he gasped shallowly as the vampire sucked harshly, wet sounds as he drained Iruka. The teacher thrashed his head but the fangs only dug in deeper and made Iruka breathe painfully, tears welling up in his narrowed eyes.

**When Sasuke bites me I feel like he's sucking all the bad things out and replacing it with warmth. I feel connected to him in a similar way to sex but it's deeper and more emotional, knowing you're literally giving life. It's the best feeling ever…..**

Naruto's words echoed around his head and if Kakashi's bite hadn't prevented it he would have laughed bitterly. This felt nothing like he'd described, it was agony and uncomfortable and completely selfish on Kakashi's part. Tears ran down Iruka's cheeks and he felt like everything was getting weaker. Kakashi had always bantered with him but he never thought the vampire would follow through with his threats. Kakashi's free hand dug into Iruka's right hip and the brunette shut his eyes.

'He's going to kill me…. Oh god he's going to kill me,' Iruka silently submitted and he heard an approving growl from the vampire. Maybe if he didn't resist then Kakashi would be merciful and make it hurt less but he knew he was lying to himself. This creature wasn't the Kakashi he knew, it was a ferocious monster that wanted to rip Iruka's body to shreds and like up the only part he thought was useful.

'No,' Iruka's eyes opened weakly 'I won't die here,'. He reached out his left hand in search of something and he found a empty beer bottle and silently thanked that Izumo had visited and that he hadn't cleaned up properly. He swung the bottle around and smashed it against Kakashi's skull, the fangs retracted and Kakashi staggered a few paces.

Iruka sighed in relief and covered the bite mark with his hand, it was warm and it pulsed with a strange power. Kakashi shook his head and looked down at Iruka with unexpected clarity.

"Wha-?… Iruka-sensei," Kakashi seemed lost for words, he looked like

"You're bleeding…" Kakashi mumbled. If Iruka wasn't shivering in fear and staring Kakashi down he would have scoffed at the blunt comment. Kakashi shook his head again, things were different a minute ago. Iruka's heart had sped up in arousal, he was whimpering in ecstasy, pleading for him and letting Kakashi suck at the ruby liquid that had been tempting him…. Hadn't he?

Kakashi hated when his instinct took over, it was rare and he was often complimented on how well he controlled his dark side. That side of him didn't think clearly, that side didn't realise that hearts sped up not only from arousal but also from fear. It didn't realise that whimpers can be in pain and 'please' can be a beg to stop.

The vampire watched the red blood flow through Iruka's shaking fingers and his breath caught, he'd wanted Iruka to die and there he was bleeding all over the floor.

'But…' He watched Iruka sink to his knees and start silently sobbing 'I don't want you to die,'. The revelation hit Kakashi like a beer bottle to the head and he felt his throat closing up. He didn't want Iruka to die, to leave and he didn't know why…. He wanted Iruka's blood, no other blood could compare to Iruka's but the life that he would so carelessly threaten….

"Iruka-sensei I…." Kakashi reached towards the teacher but a tanned hand slapped him away.

"Get out," Iruka rasped, his voice-box sore from the pressure.

"Iruka-sensei you're hurt,"

"Go away I never want… to see you again," Iruka struggled with the words but they were effective. Kakashi stumbled backwards with a scared look, he knew he deserved that but he didn't know why it hurt his heart so much. He pulled up his mask and slipped out onto the window ledge.

_Squeak Squeak!_

Yami and Naruto arrived to his left and the blonde's smile faltered when he saw Kakashi covered in blood, Iruka's blood. Yami stopped squeaking and hid behind Naruto.

"What have you done?" Naruto's voice was like ice and Kakashi couldn't bear the shame, he turned and ran off in another direction with Yami on his trail. Naruto jumped inside and gasped when he saw his teacher covered in blood and sobbing on the floor.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled and he rushed forward, he knelt down and extended a hand but Iruka shrank back. The terrified look stung Naruto but he knew Iruka was feeling especially tender.

"Shh Shh Iruka-sensei it's only me, Naruto," Naruto hid his fangs and waited for Iruka to look back at him, that's when the blonde saw the bitemark and he gnashed his teeth together.

"Did Kakashi-sensei do this?" Naruto asked more to himself than to Iruka but the brunette still sucked in breath at Kakashi's name.

"Don't worry he's gone. I'm going to get a rag and clean it. He won't hurt you Iruka-sensei," Naruto promised. Iruka licked his lips and tried to nod but pain shot up his neck. He wanted to be strong in front of Naruto but he couldn't pull the strength from anywhere.

'He bit my neck so why….?' Iruka clutched his chest 'Why does it hurt here?'. A cold damp cloth started to wash away the slowly drying blood and Iruka waited patiently for Naruto to finish, his shirt was so bloody that Iruka wasn't even going to attempt to salvage it.

Pop

Iruka's eyes snapped to Naruto who was holding a small lilac tube, Naruto noticed his sensei looking and he laughed.

"When vampires bite they can excrete a substance that soothes pain and heals the bitemark instantly, that's why we can get away with hunting so easily," Naruto explained, even through the pain Iruka was still amazed at the vocabulary. Naruto squeezed some gel onto his fingers and wiped it carefully over Iruka's bite.

"Itai," Iruka whined and Naruto nodded.

"At least it helps you heal and has stopped the bleeding…. Are you okay?" Naruto whispered and Iruka wiped away his tears.

"Not really…. I didn't actually think he would…." Iruka couldn't finish his sentence, he was scared that saying it would confirm it was real.

"He's never done anything like this before,"

"He's never hated anyone… like he hates me,"

"He doesn't hate you Iruka-sensei, no one could hate you…. He's going through some stuff although I don't know why I'm making excuses,"

"He used to make excuses a lot…. Ask him if it has anything to do with potatoes," Iruka smiled faintly and Naruto scratched his head. He didn't want to check for head trauma in case Iruka got angry at him.

"Are you going to come back to our village?" Naruto asked and Iruka sighed.

"I don't know…."

"It's fine Iruka-sensei. It was stupid of me to bring you into this…. Everything is my fault. I said you'd be the best for Hanabi-sama and I asked Kakashi-sensei to hunt with me tonight…. Sorry," Naruto said. Iruka remained silent and looking at the bloody floorboards, Naruto bowed and left out the window.

* * *

**Charlotte: So what did... O_O **Dodges bowling pin****

**Jenny: Chaz-cat! Imma kill yoooou~**

**Charlotte: Woah! What did I say at the beginning? Rollarcoaster! And I promise things get better soon, I had to make Kakashi realise he didn't want Iruka to die so he would question why he pays so much attention to Iruka.**

**Jenny: Chaz-cat! Imma still kill yoooou~ **Dodges again****

**Charlotte: NINJAAAAA! Anyway keep reading and I hope you're on the edge of your seats! I'll update soon I promise!**

**Jenny: You'll update now, get on that laptop! **Jabs with bowling pin****

**Charlotte: **Pouts** I don't wannna...**

**Jenny: Chaz-cat kukukukukukukuku**

**Charlotte: I'm off to write that chapter right now! Ha ha! Jenny don't hit me with that! My boss will not accept 'Being hit with a bowling pin' as an excuse to get off work... or will he?... Nope not willing to find out.**

**Jenny: See you soon guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Charlotte: Okay sorry for the delay but I had lucy's birthday party and then I fell asleep and then I woke up to a monster!

Jenny: TA DAAAAA! Hey wait what?

Charlotte: Nothing~ This chapter ends well but I'm planning on more twists and turns later; Big questions!

Will Iruka get over being bitten?

What is Izumo's secret?

Who was that vampire in Iruka's dream? Was it Kakashi or someone else?

Will Hanabi get better and why is she so ill in the first place?

Jenny: Chaz-cat speak slower! You're like one of those scary adverts lol

Charlotte: Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto etc etc Just read on ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kakashi sat in Obito's apartment with a wet rag on his head, Iruka had hit him really hard. As if reading his thoughts Obito turned to him with a sharingan glare.

"You deserve it,"

"I know," Kakashi muttered. The doorbell rang and Obito shuffled over to it, he was cautious because he'd had Minato, the council members and three pissed off teenage vampires at his door on separate occasions in the last hour. He'd managed to take control of the situation and sent them home with promises of getting the truth.

He peeked out the door and his shoulders slumped in relief when he saw it was his lover.

"Hey Yama-chan,"

"Obito,"

"You heard?"

"Not many that haven't heard, can I come in?"

"Always," Obito smiled, he couldn't pry info from Kakashi but Yamato was part of Konoha's vampire anbu and one of Kakashi's best friends. He stepped aside and let Yamato walk in, the taller man looked under the sink and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Tenzō," Kakashi greeted numbly.

"Kakashi," Yamato replied with equal emotion. Obito suddenly felt out of place, he was always full of emotion so he stuck out with the rest of his family and he was feeling de ja vu with the serious men. Yamato pulled out a needle and thread and pushed the cold compress away.

"This'll hurt. Do you want pain medication?" Yamato said and Kakashi shook his head sternly.

'Oh Kashi-kun, self-punishment is not a good idea,' Obito thought. He fussed around the kitchen to make tea while Yamato hacked away at the gash on Kakashi's pale forehead.

"If I said you'd have to lose your good eye…. What would you say?" Yamato tested and Obito bristled.

"I'd say he's not getting my brother's other one!" Obito snarled. His brother had died really young and they froze his eyes because the Sharingan was so important. Then Kakashi had got in an accident and their leaders insisted on sending Madara's eye to Kakashi, Obito wasn't happy at first but he grew to like Kakashi through the letters they sent each other.

"I wasn't talking to you," Yamato said, his evil face turned to Obito who shuddered and backed away.

"I'd say that it's justified after what I did to Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said indifferently, his hands went for his book but he found it missing. Obito sang quietly to himself and shoved the Icha Icha into the breadbin. Yamato finished sewing him up and he pulled back with a smile.

"It's just a scratch... What did happen Kakashi-sempai?" He asked and Kakashi reclined on the red couch, Yamato sat down by his head and left a gap at his feet for Obito.

"I don't honestly know. I was going to get Iruka-sensei and then it…. was just overwhelming…" Kakashi pouted beneath his mask.

"What was overwhelming?" Yamato pressed and Kakashi scratched his nose, not unlike how Iruka scratched his scar. Yamato noted this and tucked it away for future.

"He'd been cut…. Really cut and he was running so his heart was pumping more and more blood and…." Obito walked between them and set the tea down with a thunk, Kakashi's suddenly vulnerable body tensed and returned to his lazy laid back stance.

"Maa it's nothing, I was just hungry," Kakashi dismissed. Yamato swore under his breath and took one of the steaming cups, he almost had Kakashi talking and his lover had interrupted. He loved Obito dearly and his heart was in the right place but Kakashi was an awkward man and only an anbu could figure him out.

"Poor Iruka-sensei. He's probably scared out of his mind," Obito whispered sadly, he glared at Kakashi who shrugged it off.

"Yeah he told me he never wants to see me again…. I wonder if he'll come back to the village?" Kakashi drawled.

"I hope so. Hanabi isn't strong enough to function yet, if he doesn't…. a lot of blame is going to be thrust in your direction," Obito sipped at his cup.

"Maa a lot of well deserved blame will be 'thrust' in my direction," Kakashi smirked under his mask and Yamato rolled his eyes at the pair. Kakashi and Obito burst into laughter, they were such children.

"Well if he comes back then I promise not to kill him," Kakashi said once the laughter had died down, Obito wiped a tear from his eye and sighed.

"I didn't even get to race him, he better come back or I'm going to find him!" Obito cheered. Kakashi kicked him softly and the Uchiha sat down with a pout.

"We know where he is but it's his choice to come back or not," Yamato said sternly.

"Maa who cares. Right I'm off to talk to Minato-sensei and the others, keep that medical kit out…. I might need it," Kakashi took off out the window and Obito set his cup down with a sad look.

"I messed up didn't I?"

"Yeah… but I still love you,"

"Aww Yama-chan don't worry we'll get it out of him,"

"Obito don't you think it's strange that you call me pet names but I'm your dom and screwing you into the mattress?"

"Hmmmm not really. After all…" Obito smirked and straddled the younger man, he licked up Yamato's neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"We both know who's in charge kōhai," Obito said seductively.

* * *

Izumo was getting worried. Iruka hadn't been picking up his phone or replying to any texts, he hadn't come by to see Kotetsu and he'd even stooped as low as to call Mizuki. Ebisu had picked up and informed Izumo that Mizuki and Iruka went out a few days ago and it ended badly.

Izumo knocked at the door rapidly but he got no response, he tried to stop thinking of ways to torture Mizuki for hurting Iruka but the thoughts just got more creative.

"Iruka it's me Izumo! Open up!" Izumo yelled, he didn't care in the next house would complain. He heard some shuffling but the door remained shut.

"Iruka please! You're scaring me," Izumo laughed nervously and it was like he said the magic word. The door unlocked and Iruka opened it slowly, Izumo almost didn't recognise his friend. His hair was matted and the tips still had blood on them, his face looked gaunt and there were large red rings around his eyes. He wore scruffy powder blue pyjamas and he smiled when he saw Izumo.

"Iruka…."

"Izumo-kun please come in, I'll make tea," Iruka walked away and Izumo entered the house, securing the door behind him. He sat down on the small chair at the table and watched Iruka bustle around, whistling a slightly off key tune.

'Iruka's never off key,' Izumo sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," The reply came without hesitation and Izumo rubbed his chin.

"You aren't fine, did Mizuki try something when you were out together?"

"Mizuki-kun? Well yeah he always does but this has nothing to do with that," Iruka reassured.

"This has nothing to do with 'what'?" Izumo smirked, Iruka froze knowing he was caught out. The hands holding the kettle started to tremble and he set it down with a small gasp, the sound of chair legs scraping reached his ears and he felt Izumo behind him.

"What happened after you left Ebisu's home?" Izumo said firmly, he wrapped his arms around Iruka from behind and rested his cheek against Iruka's.

"You can trust me Iruka, we're like family," Izumo soothed. Iruka stared holes in his kitchen counter to try to ignore the warmth Izumo promised, he didn't want to burden his friends. He didn't want them to get involved, they were the only humans he truly trusted and he was scared what would happen if he told the truth. He pried the arms away and turned around, the green eyes were genuinely worried about him.

"I trust you. Sometimes I feel like you and Kotetsu are the only people who don't lie to me," Iruka curled his arms around Izumo's neck and pressed his face into his friend's neck. Izumo felt like crying, he didn't like to lie to Iruka but the teacher just wouldn't understand.

"Yeah the three musketeers," Izumo laughed. Hot drops of water fell down his neck and Izumo frowned, Iruka was the strongest out of all of them.

"Protect me Izumo," Iruka whispered.

"Like you even needed to ask little bro," Izumo rolled his eyes, he let Iruka cling to him and he kissed the teacher's forehead gently.

"What's the matter Ruka ru? Where's my fearless best friend gone?" Izumo guided them over to the couch and fell onto it.

"I'm not fearless," Iruka mumbled cutely and Izumo snorted.

"Please you're so brave it's insane! You're braver then Kotetsu and I,"

"But you guys still do those things,"

"But it's braver when you do it…. You don't know how brave you are Ruka ru,"

"Don't call me that….."

"Tell me what's wrong,"

"Nothing I…. I dunno I was just freaking out…. A friend of mine betrayed me and I just feel like I can't handle anything, why is it affecting me so much?"

"He sounds important,"

"Not really, we hated each other most of the time but…. I didn't think he would hurt me,"

"If it's broken you this much then he's really special…. If you're meant to stay friends then things will sort themselves eventually,"

"You think? But I'm scared of him Izumo,"

"Of some guy? Please any guy would give their left eye for you to even look at them," Izumo huffed. An image of Kakashi and his left eye flashed in front of Iruka's eyes, Iruka burst into laughter and Izumo joined in.

'You have no idea about his left eye but that makes it so much funnier!' Iruka thought. Izumo and Kotetsu never failed to cheer him up.

"It's New Year! Kotetsu is out the hospital and you're sad so let's get drunk!"

"Any excuse to drink eh Izumo-kun?"

"Yeah~ let's go!" Izumo held Iruka's hand up in the air before spluttering.

"Shower and grooming first," He winked.

* * *

Naruto fiddled with the edge of his bag nervously, it had been 2 weeks since he last saw Iruka but Minato refused to pull them out of school. Iruka hadn't returned to the vampire world and Hanabi had retreated back into her room and herself.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto, he'd been staring at the doorknob to Iruka's room for 3 minutes and it was getting annoying.

"Naruto we're 10 minutes late so stop staring at the door and open it already," Neji hissed from behind Sasuke, the Uchiha nodded in agreement. Naruto scratched the back of his head and knocked. The door was pulled open by an angry looking Iruka, his lips stretched into an unhappy frown.

"Come in, you can stay 10 minutes at lunch to catch up," Iruka watched the boys walk in and rolled his eyes at the calls of admiration from the girls.

"Okay class. We started a bit on Romania before the holidays so can anyone remember anything?" Iruka asked, the class went deadly silent and Iruka laughed.

"It's fine. I don't either so let's start on page…. 13. Corvinesti castle," Iruka smiled.

The bell rang for lunch and Iruka looked up from his desk to see the three vampires sitting politely even Naruto.

"Continue work on Fagaras fortress, Neji-san and Sasuke-san don't need the extra help but you sure do Uzumaki-san," Iruka said casually. Naruto hung his head, Iruka didn't usually call him it.

"Stop acting stubborn Iruka-sensei and just come back already," Sasuke said angrily.

"I suggest you study your textbook Sasuke-san," Iruka dismissed.

"Stop ignoring us," Neji joined in.

"I would never ignore my students," Iruka said responsibly. Neji slammed his hands against the desk and glared at his teacher.

"I meant as vampires. Do you know how much convincing we've had to do to stop the council erasing your memory?" He said trying to play on the brunette's guilt. Iruka stood up, he needed to get away from the teen vampires.

"I don't expect you to understand," Iruka mumbled.

"We'd be a lot more sympathetic if Hanabi hadn't got worse," Neji snapped. Iruka's hand rested on the doorknob and he sighed.

"She's back in her room?"

"She won't speak or eat or sleep, it's like you were never there,"

"Just talk to her and she'll be fine,"

"It's not that easy Iruka-sensei! We aren't you!"

"You're right," A tanned hand came up to brush his neck, his eyes hardened "You're not," The door slammed and the teenagers were left alone.

"It was just a bite, if he doesn't come around soon then I'll bite him," Neji couldn't finish his threat, Naruto leapt over the desks and punched him out of his seat.

"Don't you dare talk about Iruka-sensei like that! I know you're worried about Hanabi but what happened was huge! You didn't find him….. He was completely broken, sobbing, crying and full of anger and pain….. I never ever want to see him like that again!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto's right," Sasuke said and his friends blinked in shock. Naruto jumped off Neji and sat on Sasuke's desk.

"Can you say that again?" He asked and Sasuke smirked.

"I said you're right dobe," Sasuke pulled Naruto down and dominated his mouth, lips, tongues and fangs clashing until Naruto was left a blushing and panting fool.

"Iruka-sensei was probably trying to deal with it so it must have been hard coming back to school and seeing us. Your hissy fit didn't help, when does you heat end?"

"One more week," Neji sighed, he knew he was acting unreasonable but the heat was making it hard to concentrate on more then one thing, his one thing would always be his baby sister.

"We'll just have to wait until Iruka-sensei is ready," Sasuke said finally.

* * *

The council members sat on their thrones and listened to various people talking, Tsunade could see Naruto weaving through the crowd to annoy people and she couldn't help smiling.

'He reminds me of a young Jiraiya in more ways then one. This whole disaster is hitting him harder then he's letting on,'Tsunade raked a hand through her hair.

"This is all you fault," She told Kakashi. She had his chair moved next to hers and they sawed half the legs off so he disappeared beneath the tall desk.

"I can't see over," Kakashi complained and Tsunade poured herself some more sake.

"Not much to see," She said lightly and Kakashi shrugged.

"Fine I'll take a nap," He pouted, he didn't like being a council member but he liked being able to look down at the ants… ahem I meant people.

_**Creaaaaaaak**_

Eyes turned to the small raven girl in the doorway, her pure white nightdress gave her angelic look but her flaming eyes countered that.

"Hanabi-sama," Tsunade said respectfully, she was worried about her replacement. Kakashi heard the name and stood up on his seat, his eyes peeked over the top of the desk and Hanabi zeroed in on him. She walked forward a few steps before stumbling a few more, she stopped in the middle of the floor.

"I want Iruka-sensei back," She croaked, her voice was scratchy from lack of use. She turned around and walked back out as she was shutting the door she turned back with a glare.

"NOW!" She roared in a Tsunade like fashion, the door shut and Tsunade burst into approving laughter.

"You heard your future leader, Uzumaki Naruto handle it please," Tsunade winked at the blonde who had renewed fire in his eyes.

"Hai! I'll get Iruka-sensei dattebayo!" Naruto said loudly and he pulled Sasuke from the room. Kakashi blinked and then looked up at the blonde woman.

"Why do I think she was blaming me?"

"She was!" Everyone else yelled and Kakashi hmphed and sat back down.

* * *

The night was fairly warm for January and Kotetsu wasn't happy about it, warm nights were uncomfortable and sweaty and they made Izumo lay right on the edge of the bed and complain about them. Kotetsu preferred cold nights when Izumo would curl up to him for warmth and snuggle into his side.

Dark eyes opened and Kotetsu noticed two things. 1) He was in bed alone and 2) the window was open. He pushed himself up on one elbow and scouted around the bedroom for his missing lover.

"Izumo?" He called but all he got was silence, he got out of bed and pulled on some pyjama bottoms. He walked over to the window and looked out, his eyes widened.

Izumo stood on the grass at the back of the garden with another man, he had brown hair too and a sharp object hanging out his mouth.

'What the hell?' Kotetsu thought. The stranger took the tool out of his mouth and leaned in to kiss Izumo's cheek and the teacher let him, rage reared it's ugly head and Kotetsu stormed back to the bed. He lay on top of the covers with a upset look on his bandaged face.

A few minutes later Izumo slipped silently into the window and shut it carefully, he spotted his lover on the bed and leaned against it with a defeated look.

"Ko…"

"Shut up….."

"It's nothing really…."

"That's good, goodnight," Kotetsu turned over and he felt the bed dip from Izumo's weight, soft hands rested on his body and started to shake him.

"Ko,"

"Kotetsu,"

"Hagane Kotetsu,"

"Answer me!"

"Go to hell!" Kotetsu snapped and Izumo finally succeed in making him lie on his back, he straddled his waist to keep him pinned.

"Not without you and talk to me," Izumo stuck his tongue out cutely, Kotetsu struggled but was able to resist it.

"What's there to talk about? It was nothing remember?"

"It's important…"

"So it isn't nothing?"

"Kotetsu don't get smug,"

"Smug? You go off to meet another man in the middle of the night and you're the one lecturing me?"

"…. It's not how it looks,"

"Really? See I don't know with you anymore…. You did lie to me for years,"

"Kotetsu I….."

"6 years! You made me feel like an idiot,"

"….. It's the anniversary isn't it? That's what's made you so mad,"

"What's made me mad is my boyfriend sneaking off to see…."

"I know I get it!"

"You don't," Kotetsu turned over again, making Izumo fall to his side. He gave up, he didn't want to anger his usually cheerful partner. So he slid in beside him and pressed his lips between Kotetsu's shoulder blades.

"I love you," Izumo whispered, he kissed the salty skin again before rolling away to the other side of the bed.

* * *

Across town, another teacher was wide awake but it wasn't heat that stopped him. He was worried, dreadfully worried, almost sickeningly worried about the small vampire heiress. It had been a week since Neji had told him Hanabi was getting worse and he couldn't get it out of his head.

He poured himself a hot cup of coffee to calm his nerves, coffee was his favourite inanimate object. He'd also got a chocolate bar out which was a rare occurance, the teacher ate sweets about as often as he went drinking. He turned around and nearly dropped the cup when he saw he wasn't alone, two vampires were sat in his armchairs.

Naruto was lounging lazily on one while Sasuke sat rigidly.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto greeted nervously and Iruka nodded to them both.

"We apologise for breaking in but it's an emergency," Sasuke said calmly. The brunette frowned and walked forward, he sat down on the couch and held the cup tightly.

"Has something happened to Hanabi-san?" Iruka panicked and Sasuke nodded.

"She spoke,"

"She what!"

"She hasn't spoke in nearly 2 months but she suddenly stormed into the main hall and announced to everyone…." Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto clearing his throat.

"Can I?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded wearily, he was missing his lunch with Obito and he just wanted everything to be fixed.

"She said in front of everyone 'I want Iruka-sensei back now!'" Naruto cheered, Iruka broke into a smile and relaxed into his chair.

"I'm glad she's talking again," Iruka took a sip and Naruto blinked.

"Didn't you hear Iruka-sensei? She's demanding you go see her… we're not going to force you but…."

"I want to see her too," Iruka said firmly. The vampires looked at each other and Naruto tackle-hugged his teacher, Iruka held his cup above his head to stop it spilling and burning them.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto yelled.

"Are you sure Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke checked.

"Yeah…. I'm okay now. I'll get dressed and we'll be back in time for vampire lunch," Iruka said honestly.

* * *

Kakashi and Obito were playing a very one sided game of snap, Kakashi had his nose buried in his Icha Icha and was still beating Obito by a long way. Yamato watched them both as he organised some books and everything seemed calm and peaceful for once.

The only problem was that Kakashi was always deep in thought, his eye was far off and his reactions had slowed to a dangerous speed.

'I thought him being gone would end the distraction but it's the opposite I wonder if…' Kakashi dropped his book onto the library floor and Obito frowned.

"Kashi-kun?"

"Obito get away from him," Yamato warned when Obito reached towards him, the librarian's hand darted out and he pulled Obito out of Kakashi's way.

"Yama-chan let go! What's the matter with Kashi-kun?" Obito squealed. Kakashi stood up abruptly and dashed over to the window and pressed his palm against it. His instincts were ringing in his ears and he could recognise that warm scent.

He could see the brunette laughing along with Sasuke and Naruto as he headed towards the temple. His throat closed up and Kakashi swallowed a few times to loosen it, he didn't know why his body reacted to the human.

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi breathed. Two weights pressed against his back, Yamato and Obito were over his shoulders and excitedly looking out.

"Where? Where?" Obito chanted but Yamato didn't say anything, he was busy watching his best friend's reaction.

"Kakashi-senpai…. Do you want to go talk to him?"

"It's best if I don't," Kakashi said cooly.

"Agreed," Yamato backed the decision.

"Hn I'm going to see him, I'll give him your apologies Kashi-kun," Obito pecked his masked cheek and kissed Yamato briefly before rushing out the library.

* * *

Tsunade and Hikari were pacing outside the firework door, Hinata was inside but she wasn't having any luck.

"Old Hag!" Naruto yelled and the Head Vampire's eye brow twitched, she raised her fist to strike the blonde until she noticed who he had with him.

'I'll let him get away with it this once,' She thought with a grin.

"Iruka-sensei," Hikari bowed and Iruka nodded.

"I apologise for not returning, I had some things to sort out," Iruka smiled.

"Absolutely fine, if I were you I would have gone after the brat with a flaming stake," Tsunade boomed. Kakashi had been severely scolded for not feeding before he went to collect Iruka.

"I was tempted Tsunade-hime but my parents taught me to forgive…." Iruka said, Naruto and Sasuke waved and walked back towards the main hall. Iruka watched them go with a smile before turning back to the women with a smirk.

"Besides there are other more effect forms of revenge," Iruka added. Tsunade slapped him on the back with an approving roar of laughter.

"Tsunade-hime let's go sit down, I knew letting you have that new sake was a bad idea," Hikari said when she saw Iruka rubbing his back. The Hyuuga led Tsunade away to find Shizune and her magic cure.

"I'll let myself in," Iruka called after them. He knocked on the door and heard Hinata gasp her sister's name, the door opened and Iruka saw it was the heiress that opened it.

"You recognised my knock eh?" Iruka said softly and Hanabi nodded.

"Can I come in?" Iruka asked. Hinata slid past them and hugged the teacher briefly.

"I'm glad you're okay Iruka-sensei," She blushed shyly, she left the pair alone and Iruka looked back at Hanabi. She nodded and pulled the door back further, Iruka bowed and entered the room.

The teacher looked around the large room and breathed in deeply, he'd missed everything including the small vampire. Hanabi sat on the edge of her bed and Iruka fell onto the hard wicker chair.

"A little birdie tells me you aren't eating or sleeping," Iruka said sternly and the girl nodded.

"It's not because of me is it? I'm really really really sorry I left you Hanabi-san, the last thing I wanted was to hurt you…. To hurt anyone," Iruka panicked.

"Not… your fault," Hanabi rasped and Iruka blinked a few times.

"Thank you…. I'll get you a drink of water so I can finally hear your voice," Iruka smiled.

* * *

Hinata skipped along the corridor with a wide grin, she would never behave in such a way around her father but she couldn't contain her happiness. Deep down she knew Iruka would return, he was a saint and he would never leave her sister to die. She rounded the corner and smashed into someone, she bowed apologetically and started babbling apologies as she straightened her purple kimono.

"It's okay Hinata-chan," Obito said patting her shoulder awkwardly.

"Obito-sensei," She smiled. Obito often taught mechanics to the younger vampires in case they were ever stranded with limited power use, that way they could hot wire a car or fix the vehicle they were using. Her father wouldn't let her take the course but Kiba was a regular and Neji sometimes tagged along.

"Did you see Iruka-sensei? We spotted him passing the library,"

"Yeah he's in with Hanabi but I don't know how long they'll be,"

"Aww that sucks…. I wanted to go and apologise for Kashi-kun's… moment of weakness,"

"Well have you ate yet? Let's go for lunch and then we come back and check on them,"

"Hinata-chan I would love to. You get more and more like your mother with each day that passes," Obito hooked his arm through hers and they went off to eat.

"You know you have a pretty voice Hanabi-san," Iruka complimented. He noticed her posture was more relaxed and she didn't seem so tense or on edge.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei and I know it wasn't your fault that you didn't come back," Hanabi said numbly, she was still trying to find the emotions to back the voice.

"I'll get him back soon, don't worry about that," Iruka laughed, he had some ideas on how to face Kakashi. He had spent weeks getting over his fears and he'd finally come to accept everything, he knew Kakashi wasn't in his right mind but after Mizuki being handsy and then Kakashi acting up. It wasn't one of his best nights.

"Are you going to stay?"

"Yeah I'm going to keep coming back but don't tell anyone. It's part of my revenge on Kakashi-sensei,"

"I'm…." her white eyes looked around suspiciously as if searching for spies "glad,".

"Me too. Here eat this," Iruka held out the candy bar and Hanabi raised an eyebrow at it.

"I'm not giving you a choice. I'll get some proper food up to you but until then…" Iruka sat the sweet in her hand, she tore it open and nibbled on the corner.

"After your snack we'll talk a bit more. I want to know what's been going on since I left," Iruka said.

* * *

The main temple never looked so ominous to Hatake Kakashi, he had been hanging out (coughcough**hiding**coughcough) in the library when Hinata and Obito had come to him with grim expressions.

**Iruka-sensei wants to see you in your work bedroom. He needs to talk to you now. **

Personally Kakashi thought they could have worded it better and he wished Iruka hadn't requested to meet in a bedroom. Being around Iruka in his bedroom sent various X-rated images to his head, he could literally taste Iruka's irresistible blood and feel the warm skin beneath his fingers.

'He's furious at me so I need to calm down and stop thinking like that,' Kakashi thought. After thinking very hard about Iruka he started to see why he could have lost control, Iruka was an attractive man with a personality that drew people in. Kakashi could appreciate beautiful things of both genders but it was the first time he appreciated a human.

It felt silly to knock at his own bedroom door and his instincts nearly broke free when he heard the stern teacher's voice.

"Enter," The voice was specifically used for troublemakers. Kakashi pushed the door open and saw Iruka sitting on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. He had thrown on a pair of blue jeans and a loose black and white t-shirt, he had a black scarf wrapped around his neck for protection. Kakashi's inner vampire whined at the loss of seeing Iruka's neck but he knew it would be hard to focus if he saw it.

"Shut the door and come here," Iruka's voice left no room for argument and for once Kakashi didn't mind obeying someone else's instructions. He slammed the door and walked forward until he towered over the sitting man.

"On your knees," Iruka commanded and Kakashi's mouth dropped behind his mask, his perverted mind hoped this was going where he hoped but he knew the prude teacher wouldn't reward him for bad behaviour.

"Why?" Kakashi snapped. 9 dogs jumped up onto the bed beside Iruka and settled around him comfortably, Pakkun rested on Iruka's lap and the brunette let a hand drift down to pet his head.

"I was talking to your lovely dogs while I was waiting for you," Iruka smirked and Kakashi glared at Pakkun. Yami squeaked from her perch in the corner and Kakashi chuckled, the bat tried to convince Kakashi that she wasn't involved.

"And what did my 'lovely' dogs say?" Kakashi hissed.

"Well I was just going to yell at you until you cried but apparently you don't cry for anything," Iruka sighed. Kakashi puffed his chest out proudly, he hadn't cried since before his father died.

"And they confirmed what I already suspected. That you're vain and proud and you refuse to submit to anyone," Iruka scratched behind Pakkun's ear, making the dog growl in appreciation and envy bubble up in Kakashi.

"So….?" Kakashi challenged and the sexy smirk grew larger.

"Get on your knees and beg me for forgiveness," Iruka said sternly.

"No," Kakashi stated and Iruka chuckled.

"I think you mean 'Yes' because I could just get up and leave, never looking back…." Iruka said dreamily. Kakashi bit his tongue in anger, Iruka had to stay to help Hanabi and Kakashi didn't want to let the handsome man out of his sight.

'I don't like him but I like his body…. His attitude…. He'd get himself into trouble if he was left to run about,' Kakashi thought.

"Don't….." Kakashi said and Iruka stopped stroking the dog.

"Knees!" Iruka said and Kakashi sank to both knees in front of him. He knew his dogs enjoyed him in this helpless position but his visible eye promised retribution for their betrayal.

"I don't know what to say," Kakashi said haughtily.

"Maybe you should start something like 'I'm sorry for trying to rip your throat out Iruka-sensei'," Iruka bit and Kakashi frowned. He looked up and finally saw the hidden emotion behind the supposedly confident and sadistic eyes; hurt.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt you. I couldn't control myself for the first time in years and…. I'm sorry, please forgive me," Kakashi confessed. The smirk softened and the chocolate eyes melted into the understanding pools that heated Kakashi's blood.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," Iruka smiled. Kakashi jumped to his feet and cleared his throat, he wanted to pretend that he hadn't just got down on his knees and begged a human for forgiveness.

Iruka pushed himself up and Kakashi smirked at the yelp from Pakkun, he was getting too comfortable on Iruka anyway. The teacher stood before him and the lazy vampire tried not to show his fear, was Iruka going to hit him?

"Do you remember what I told you that night?" Iruka said cryptically and Kakashi nodded, the words were etched into his skull.

"You said 'I never want to see you again' or something like that," Kakashi tried to play down his attention to the words Iruka had said.

"I didn't want to see you again," Kakashi winced.

"But I needed to," Iruka continued, Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Iruka's hand slid up Kakashi's chest and grabbed his collar.

"I needed to tell you…." Iruka pulled the taller man down to his level with a cocky grin.

"I'm not scared of you," Iruka declared. Kakashi barked a laugh and pried the hand off him, he straightened up and pulled out his icha icha.

"Good. You were constantly scared of being bitten and now you can focus on helping instead of being scared. You could say that I did you a favour….." Kakashi teased but Iruka's glare made him stop.

"One more word Kakashi-sensei and I'll…." Iruka started but Kakashi was already opening the door with his upside down U smile.

"I'm so glad we're friends again Iruka-sensei, got to go!" Kakashi sang. Iruka shook his head and sighed.

"You get used to his ways Iruka-sensei," Pakkun said. Iruka pressed his blushing face against the door and laughed, he was happy to be back but for some reason, he didn't know why…. He was happy to see Kakashi most of all.

* * *

Charlotte: So what did you think? Read and review ^_^

Jenny: At least their talking again but **smacks charlotte** I thought we were going to have a lime! **Pout** you tricked me Chaz-cat!

Charlotte: I like to keep you on your toes Yami. I think... going by the ideas I have... It'll be maybe 10 or more chapters so sorry if it's too long Ha hax


	7. Chapter 7

Charlotte: Okay I've been up all night writing this because I have insomnia! Damn you brain **Pokes head** Anyway this chapter is chock full of Kaka/Iru and at the same time it isn't ;)

Jenny: This one's exciting!

Charlotte: I affectionately name this chapter "**Mudwrestling and Shower singing!**" Why? Just read on~

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or the characters etc etc and We don't own the mentioned song or Nickelback etc etc

Japanese words used (Sorry if I don't mention them all but I'm now starting to feel sleepy lol)

Hai: Yes

Ninjin: Carrot

Daijoubu desu ka: Are you okay?

* * *

Chapter 7

Kakashi stalked the pair closely from the rooftops, he had been watching them all night instead of partying like he usually would. Hunting was so easy that he could have fun while doing it but that cold February night brought out a serious side in Kakashi. His thoughts had been controlled by the human teacher so clubbing was boring in comparison. The taller man laughed drunkenly and his friend joined in, they were too easy for a veteran like Kakashi. They turned down a narrow alley and arrived at a blue door, the vampire was about to attack when the larger man started kissing his tipsy friend. The redhead kissed back and giggled giddily, Kakashi suspected that he was significantly more drunk then his persistent friend.

"No I 'ave to go-ho-oh~!" The redhead whined and his admirer started to nibble at his ear.

"He can't satisfy you like I can," He coaxed at the redhead was putty in his hands. Kakashi silently gasped, it was like a real life version of Icha Icha with less sex and more lies. Kakashi didn't mind lovers sneaking away for a midnight trysts but he despised people who were unfaithful. If they truly loved the person they were messing around with then they should just break up with their lover and do it legitimately. Kakashi wasn't afraid to admit that he followed the rules of most things, he twisted them sometimes to suit him and he would always put his team and students first but he loved the rules.

'It against the rules of love and relationships to cheat. I should intervene,' Kakashi thought. He jumped down and knocked their heads together, they collapsed to the floor in a heap with a bloody bump to each skull.

'Good they'll think they were so drunk that they banged heads,' Kakashi thought, he rubbed the smooth skin of his head in remembrance. Vampires healed quickly so the stitching was gone but the memory was still there. He picked up the taller man and drank from him quickly, making sure to inject the healing serum. The authorities were getting suspicious because some younger vampires had got sloppy and forgot to heal their victims. He dropped his body to the floor and smiled, he could remember Iruka yelling at them and he had a feeling that they would never forget their serum again. He lifted up the redhead and looked at him, he couldn't have been more then 15 and he was out getting drunk and sleeping with men.

'I shouldn't judge, I went out and got drunk at that age but I didn't start sleeping with people until I was 18,' Kakashi thought. He bit into the teenager's neck and sucked his share of blood, he sat the limp body down next to his 'friend' and sighed.

"Hopefully you'll take this 'accident' as fate and stop fooling around," Kakashi whispered to the boy. He jumped back onto the roof and looked towards the large clock tower in the center of town, Yamato was feeling dangerous so he wanted to hunt instead of feeding off Obito. Feeding from your mate was the best but vampires were hunters and they wanted the thrill of the chase and the fresh taste of human blood. Kakashi pulled out a small torch and flickered it 4 times, he waited and received 4 blinks back.

Kakashi nodded to himself, Tenzō had finished hunting and they would meet back at the warehouse.

* * *

Izumo watched Kotetsu hobble around the apartment, the stubborn man refused to let a broken leg stop him from moving.

"Just sit down, it's only been 5 weeks and the doctor says a leg break needs 15 weeks to heal," Izumo said.

"Don't care I'm moving about!" Kotetsu replied and Izumo rubbed his temples, Kotetsu was more child then adult sometimes.

"I understand that you want to move but why DOES IT HAVE TO BE AT 3 IN THE MORNING? It's a Friday night and we could be out together if you hadn't been stupid!" Izumo ranted.

"Oh I'm sorry that you have to spend your Friday night being sober! What is my company too boring without a drink in you?" Kotetsu snarled. Izumo hung his head, he knew it was the injury making his lover irritable.

"No…. I was just scared, I thought I'd lost you…. Again," Izumo whispered. Kotetsu sighed and made his way over to the couch, he fell down next to Izumo and brushed his fingers through the light hair.

"Hey I'm made of tough stuff and you," He lifted Izumo's head up "Need to stop protecting people,".

"Kotetsu I don't know…"

"You protect your students just like Iruka, mother hens….. You protect Iruka too, his body and feelings…. You're always protecting me even though I don't need it. Stop being like your parents,"

"Kotetsu don't…."

"They're dead Izumo…. You'll end up the same way if I don't stop you. It was okay because they had each other but if you end up dead….. I'll follow you," Kotetsu picked up Izumo's hand and placed it over his heart, the younger man blushed and caressed the loose shirt gently.

"You're my life in so many ways. I wouldn't be alive without you," Kotetsu kissed him sweetly.

"And I would be dead without you…. So more stupid decisions, come to bed," Izumo stood up and offered him a hand, Kotetsu took it and Izumo helped him to the bedroom.

* * *

"Thank you for coming out of your room Hanabi-san," Iruka said handing her a sandwich. They were sitting on a checkered picnic blanket under a large tree by the training grounds, a few shocked people walked by but the teacher and vampire ignored them. Hanabi was dressed in a black sundress with puffy sleeves and a purple alice band in her sable hair. Iruka was wearing black slacks and a loosely buttoned white shirt because the Hyuuga would only go out if they were both dressed in semi-formal clothes.

"It's fine Iruka-sensei," She accepted the sandwich and took a small bite out of it. She was walking around, eating and eventually sleeping but she still wouldn't tell Iruka why she would isolate herself and she wouldn't show emotion.

"No it's a really big step, I'm happy to aid your return to normal," Iruka smiled. She dropped the sandwich to her lap with a sad look.

"What is 'normal'?" She said, Iruka watched her for a moment before laughing weakly.

"You're right. There really is nothing normal about vampires or humans,"

"The only 'normal' thing is the way we're expected to act," She said as if in a trance, Iruka frowned. Hanabi was intelligent but ultimately she was a child so she must have learned the long words from another source.

"Is that what your father says?" Iruka hinted, the girl opened her fanged mouth to answer before snapping it shut.

"Hn," She hummed, she picked up the food and took another bite. Iruka sighed, he had a feeling that Hiashi was a big part of whatever was bugging Hanabi. He'd seen the instant change when he father was about.

Some of Shizune's students ran past, the last one was dragging her dolly behind her while trying to catch up to her faster classmates. Hanabi's white eyes were glued to the toy and Iruka remembered his talk with Tenten.

"I have a teddy I sleep with," Iruka said jovially and someone chuckled from behind them. Iruka tilted his head back and saw a masked vampire with his two best friends.

"If you need someone to keep your bed warm then you should have just as…." Iruka shoved a cookie in his masked mouth.

"It's bad enough that you read that Icha Icha rubbish, don't start spouting it too," Iruka smirked. Kakashi took the cookie and turned away to eat it quickly.

"Hey Obito-san, Yamato-san," Iruka greeted and they waved.

"It's just Obito! You make me feel old Iruka-sensei," Obito grinned, Iruka rolled his eyes and bowed his head to Yamato.

"Are you just back from feeding?" Iruka asked curiously, they all had a healthy glow about them.

"Yes, Kakashi and I were out hunting but Obito was checking on Sasuke. It's nice to see you outside Hanabi-sama," He bowed and she nodded.

"I was having a picnic," She stated.

"Aww unfair, we have teaching," Obito pouted. Yamato kissed Obito's cheek and left for the library, Kakashi flicked Iruka's head and winked at Hanabi before dragging Obito off towards the main training gate.

"Not funny," Iruka huffed, Kakashi was such an idiot.

"Hn Kakashi-sensei is okay," Hanabi commented, she watched Iruka's cheeks change colour and nearly smiled as he tried to cough it away.

"When he's not being as childish as Naruto," Iruka smirked. As if on cue a large group of teen vampires approached the teachers and he heard Obito splitting them into smaller teams while Kakashi yawned and read his book. Naruto jumped up and down and shouted over at Iruka, making all the others turn to see him. Some whispered about how skilled the teacher must be to help Hinabi, others whispered about how they couldn't believe a human could do anything and the last group couldn't help but gossip on how cute he was.

Kakashi made not of all the students who disliked Iruka because he was a human, he'd learned the hard way that it was damn near impossible not to like Iruka. He also took a note of those commenting on his looks for…. Teaching reasons, he couldn't have them distracted by Iruka's presence. Yeah it wasn't like he was jealous or anything….

"You were saying something?" Hanabi said and Iruka nodded.

"You might think it's weird but I sleep with a toy, it's an elephant called Chibi-chan," Iruka grinned. Hanabi blinked a few times, she could never follow the human's trail of thought. He could suddenly switch to a different topic so quickly that he'd give you whiplash.

"Oh?" Hanabi said suspiciously.

"I was just noticing that you didn't have any cuddly toys in your room…. Didn't your parents give you one?" Iruka said softly and Hanabi stared straight ahead but Iruka could tell she wasn't seeing the vampires training.

"Mama gave me a bunny…." Hanabi stopped suddenly and Iruka thought he saw her bottom lip tremble.

"Bunny? What was it called?" Iruka probed and Hanabi started breathing heavier.

"He is…. Was…. Ninjin-chan," Hanabi breathed and Iruka felt the doors locking again.

"Was? Hanabi-san?" Iruka tried but the girl just sat there and ate her food in silence.

"Sorry for bringing it up, I'm just a little sad that I won't meet Ninjin-chan. Let's watch them train," Iruka turned to face the exercising vampires, he could feel Hanabi's confused gaze on him but he ignored it. She would tell him in her own time.

* * *

'At least I know it's important,' Iruka thought happily but all thoughts were erased when he spotted Naruto 'training' with his history textbook. The blonde had pinned it to a tree and was throwing knives at it, Iruka growled so loud that Kakashi heard him.

"Uzumaki NARUTO!" Iruka stood up and stalked towards the frightened teen. Naruto glanced at Sasuke who was slowly edging away, Sai was smiling as he left his teammate to train elsewhere and Kakashi was chuckling.

"Guys go train further over there," Kakashi ordered and the boys walked/sprinted to the other side of the field, they could feel the intensity of the killing aura. Sasuke and Sai stood next to Kakashi and watched Naruto stand there like an idiot.

"Ano I-I-Iruka-sensei it's not….. I forgot you were there ha ha ha….." But Naruto's weak excuses and nervous laughter didn't deter Iruka.

"That's why your book needs replacing every second week! Get over here blondie!" Iruka shouted. Naruto ripped the book off the tree trunk and backed away from the advancing teacher.

"Ano…. NYA NYA NYANYANYA!" Naruto stuck his tongue out and Iruka stopped in shock, the teenager was mocking him. Sasuke vaguely wondered if his boyfriend had any brains inside that fluffy blonde head, he was prepared to step in to save his lover's life but not until he paid for aggravating Iruka-sensei.

"Uzumaki," Iruka said coldly. Kakashi had to contain the fizzling sensations in his abdomen, he had never seen anything as arousing as an angry Umino Iruka not even in his Icha Icha. Iruka ran forward and Naruto circled around him, the pair chased around for a few minutes before a lightbulb went off over Naruto's head.

"Just give up dobe," Sasuke called and Naruto sprung his trap. Using some fancy footwork he tripped Iruka up…. Right into a trough of mud. There was a thick splash and Iruka disappeared under the liquid. Everyone inhaled sharply and Naruto's jaw dropped, he didn't think Iruka would land in the container.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto squeaked, the entire group had fallen silent.

_**CLANG!**_

A muddy hand landed on the edge of the box and curled around like something from a horror movie, a low growling could be heard and Naruto knew it was coming from Iruka. Iruka pushed himself up and wiped most of the mud off his face, his hair had broken free from it's tie and the mucky locks hung limply around his seething face. He turned to look at Naruto who was trying not to laugh at his angry yet strangely cute teacher.

"Na-ru-to," Iruka said slowly and the blonde gulped. The hand on the edge of the trough lifted up and used a single finger to beckon the boy closer. Sasuke punched Naruto's arm and it made him drop his book and walk forward.

"Y-yes Iruka-sensei?" Naruto wheezed.

'Why aren't they scared of me like that?…. Oh yeah I'm cool and Iruka….' Kakashi's visible eye trailed over the dirty teacher's body "…. Is hot,'. A sadistic smirk stretched across the smudged face and his burnt sienna eyes alight with fury and desire for redemption.

"Very hot," Kakashi mumbled unaware that his raven teammates were listening, Sasuke and Sai looked up at him before sharing a look. Things were becoming much clearer. A sticky hand grabbed Naruto's shoulder and the blue eyes widened in realisation but it was too late. Iruka yanked Naruto into the mud and his class erupted into laughter, the pair struggled while Sasuke and Kakashi were having some less then innocent thoughts.

You brat!

_Old man!_

Old? OLD!

_Ow!_

I'LL SHOW YOU OLD!

_BRING IT ON GRANDPA!_

Grrrr Ouch! Naruto don't BITE ME!

_Get your hand away from my face!_

I'll never buy you ramen again!

_GASP! You wouldn't dare!_

Try me! Ouch NO BITING! Or I'll bite back!

_YOU'RE AS ANNOYING AS KAKASHI-SENSEI!_

Iruka's mouth was wide in shock! He, the best and most fun teacher ever was as annoying as Kakashi, the laziest and most uninterested teacher ever?

"I'm not as bad as him!" Iruka protested, he swung his arm out to point at the silver haired man but a glob of mud flew off his sleeve and smacked Kakashi in the face. Iruka and Naruto had identical looks of shock as they watched the muck dribble down Kakashi's masked face.

"Kakashi-sensei? Daijoubu desu ka?" Iruka asked quietly and Kakashi shook his head stiffly. Iruka looked up at the blonde sat on his lap and they both burst into laughter, they could never really be mad at each other especially when Kakashi looked so…. Dumbstruck.

Kakashi lifted up his pale hands and wiped off the mud with one swipe, he didn't care if he got his fingerless gloves messy. He slapped the mud covered hand in Sasuke's shocked face and gave an upside down U smile.

"Hold this for me Sasuke," Kakashi said sweetly and two Sharingan eyes were seen through the muddy face. Naruto giggled at his lover's cute expression but when Kakashi strode towards them with his own Sharingan on show the couple panicked. They wiggled and writhed to escape but only succeeded in tipping the container over and sending mud flying all over the training grounds. The other trainees groaned and tried to get the mud off them before they all got the same idea.

"MUD FIGHT!" They chorused, the air was filled with mud and screaming laughter. The training area turned into a battlefield where there were no friends nor foes, there was just mud.

Kakashi smushed mud into Iruka's hair and the teacher retaliated by shoving dirt down the back of Kakashi's shirt. Iruka hated to admit it but he was having a lot of fun, he hadn't had much time for leisure between work and helping Hanabi and….

_Hanabi!_

"Time out!" Iruka yelled. The people froze mid movement and once sound rang through the air. Hanabi had mud on her cheek and some on her dress, the picnic blanket was soiled with dirt and the vampire was laughing into her hand.

"Hanabi," Iruka whispered, Kakashi was amazed by the amount of caring and compassion in Iruka's eyes. His kissable lips formed a pout and he turned to the heiress.

"It's not funny Hanabi-san!" Iruka said loudly but Hanabi didn't stop laughing.

"It is! It is!" She giggled. Iruka shook his head and walked towards the vampire girl with a stern look.

"Now you're covered in mud Hanabi-san, you're father is going to kill me," Iruka knelt down beside her. Kakashi turned to the various students and cleared his throat.

"Training is postponed for 2 hours, go home and get cleaned up," He said, the teenagers dispersed and Obito stumbled over to Kakashi.

"That was fun," Obito grinned. Kakashi hummed in agreement and was about to pull out his Icha Icha but the mud would ruin the pages.

* * *

Hanabi's laughing stopped suddenly as a shadow fell across them, Hikari had tears glistening in her eyes and a faint smile on her lips.

"I never thought…. I'd hear you laugh again," Hikari stammered. Iruka stood up shielding Hanabi slightly from her mother.

"It's my fault that she's so muddy I…" Iruka was speechless, Hikari pulled him into a grateful hug and Hanabi's mouth dropped open.

"H-Hikari-san you'll get dirty," Iruka patted her back quickly before pushing them apart. Hikari's peach robes were indeed stained with mud but she didn't take her eyes off of her daughter.

"Come on let's go get cleaned up," She smiled lovingly, Hanabi hesitated for a minute but she was still in shock.

"Father will be angry…." Hanabi whispered and Hikari shrugged.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, come on," Hikari held out a hand and Iruka backed away slowly. Hanabi looked at Iruka helplessly, the brunette nodded to the outstretched hand and she breathed deeply. He placed her smaller hand on her mothers and they stood up.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei, we'll see you tomorrow?" Hikari questioned and Iruka bowed politely.

"I'll see you both tomorrow," Iruka answered, he watched the ravens walk off and he tried to squeeze the mud out of his hair. A hand rested on his shoulder and he turned quickly.

"Maa you're messy sensei," Kakashi drawled and Iruka rolled his eyes.

"I hadn't noticed Kakashi-sensei," Iruka smirked. Obito waved to them both before saying something about going to the library, Kakashi debated on warning Yamato but Obito was obviously in the mood to be punished so he let them be.

"You're coming with me," Kakashi stated and Iruka raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Iruka said.

"For a shower, you do want to get clean?" Kakashi teased and Iruka blushed at the sexual implications.

"Or do you prefer being dirty sensei?" Kakashi finished, Iruka tried to punch him but Kakashi dodged the punch, caught his elbow and scooped him up into a bridal carry.

"Kakashi-sensei! Put me down!" Iruka commanded but the vampire shook his head.

"Stop struggling or I'll bite you," Kakashi warned, Iruka glared and leaned in to bite his visible cheek.

"Not funny, hurry up before someone sees us," Iruka sighed in defeat. Kakashi shot off with Iruka's face tucked into his neck, something about the gesture made him feel needed.

They touched down in front of the newly renovated Hatake compound, it had been a large mansion with too much space for an orphan to live in so Kakashi had it changed. It was the size of a large family house with enormous grounds that was perfect for the outdoor loving Kakashi. But just because it wasn't a mansion didn't mean it wasn't amazing.

"Woah this is where you live?" Iruka gasped.

"It used to be about 4 times bigger but it was a waste of space so now I have bigger grounds," Kakashi gave an upside down U smile and Iruka nodded. Kakashi manipulated the door open and Iruka struggled in his arms.

"You can put me down now," Iruka reasoned but Kakashi shook his head again.

"It's fine, I'll carry you over the threshold~!" Kakashi sang, Iruka kneed him in the chin and jumped down with a grin.

"Save that for your wedding day Kakashi-sensei," Iruka walked into the main hall and was in awe, it was designed like a classic Japanese house but there were modern things thrown about.

"Strangely enough…. I think the mix works," Iruka commented, he slipped out of his shoes and glanced at the clean wooden floors.

"You can shower first Iruka-sensei," Kakashi offered nobly but Iruka shook his head.

"Ano… no you go first," Iruka said quickly, too quickly. Kakashi pulled his heavy mask down and tore off his eyepatch, he narrowed his eyes at the human with a disbelieving hum.

"There's a reason you don't want to shower first," Kakashi said.

"Yup," Iruka grinned.

"But you aren't going to tell me are you?" Kakashi muttered knowingly, everything about the brunette was a challenge.

"Ask Naruto," Iruka smiled cryptically, he looked at the floors again and pouted. Kakashi rolled his eyes and scooped the teacher up again, one set of muddy footprints was better then two.

"Fine I'll go first," Kakashi said. Iruka chuckled and unconsciously snuggled into his hold.

* * *

Naruto wrapped his freshly washed hair with a fluffy white towel turban, he had raced into the shower before Sasuke could but it was worth the bitching he got when he finally emerged. He'd pulled on some loose orange pyjama bottoms, he figured they had time for themselves before training.

**_Knock Knock_**

He saw his lazy teacher at the window and he sighed, Kakashi could be a slave driver at times. Naruto pushed the window up and let the older man jump in and rest against the window ledge.

"Iruka-sensei is getting cleaned up at my house," Kakashi said and Naruto face-palmed, he knew he'd forgotten something.

"You better not touch him pervert-sensei!" Naruto glared and Kakashi snorted.

"I wasn't the one mud wrestling with him or straddling him provocatively," Kakashi teased, Naruto blushed and shook his head.

"Shut up it wasn't like that! Why are you here?"

"Aw aren't you happy to see me,"

"No,"

"I was just wondering why Iruka-sensei insisted on taking his shower after me," Kakashi yawned. Naruto chuckled and jumped on the bed.

"Ahhh well when we first joined the class he made everyone go around and say their names, birthdays, hobbies and an weird fact about themselves. Iruka-sensei started it and he said that he can't help singing in the shower, I didn't believe him but when we went on the field trip I heard him," Naruto explained. Kakashi bit back a laugh, he could imagine the brunette singing his heart out in the shower. He could imagine him dancing about under the spray of hot water. He could imagine him tilting his head back and letting the water pound down on his extended neck…

'Woah reign those thoughts in before I start outwardly showing my thoughts,' Kakashi told himself stubbornly.

"He's not bad…. Not bad at all, I thought someone was playing a CD but he's really good," Naruto reminisced, when he snapped out of his daydream his teacher was gone again.

'Old pervert better keep away from Iruka-sensei,' Naruto thought.

"Oi Naruto come wash my back," Sasuke's muffled voice came from the bathroom and Naruto gave a fox-like grin.

"Coming," Naruto cheered.

* * *

Kakashi slid into his bedroom silently, he checked around the room to make sure Iruka was still in the shower. The room was black with a silver 4 poster bed and silver bedsheets, he had some silver lamps and a black leather couch in the corner. There was a very feminine dressing table at the back of the room, it had belonged to his mother so he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. He snuck over to the couch and sat back on it with a sigh, he pulled off his facial covers and opened his ears.

**From underneath the trees we watch the sky**

**Confusing stars for satellites**

**I never dreamed that you'd be mine**

**But here we are, we're here tonight.**

'Nickelback? He has good taste in music,' Kakashi thought, Iruka didn't sound like Chad Kroeger but his voice had a special feel to it. A warmer and more intimate feel that made Kakashi want to smile.

**Singing Amen I, I'm alive**

**Singing Amen I, I'm alive.**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died.**

Kakashi let his head drop back onto the back of the couch and he breathed, he was getting lost in the voice and absorbing the lyrics.

**And I'm singing Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**

**Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive.**

**And In the air the fireflies**

**Our only light in paradise**

**We'll show the world they were wrong**

**And teach them all to sing along.**

The water was turned off and Kakashi could hear Iruka fussing around with his towels.

**Singing Amen I, I'm alive**

**Singing Amen I, I'm alive.**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died.**

The door opened and a cloud of steam burst out the bathroom, Kakashi watched Iruka emerge and stretch his arms above his head. His wet hair was plastered to his face and neck, droplets still chasing each other down the tanned torso and his lips were redder and more swollen.

'Thank you hot water,' Kakashi silently thought. His eyes dropped down the slender figure until they reached the black towel around his waist, it was knotted on his left hip and the tops of his hipbones jutted out teasingly. More beads of water ran down the strong calves and into the curve of his heel. But luckily the teacher was oblivious to his audience.

**And as we lie beneath the stars**

**We realise how small we are**

Iruka walked over to the dressing table and looked down at the spare clothes Kakashi had left out for him, a small smile tugged at his lips. He picked up the spare towel and started to scrub his hair dry.

**If they could love like you and me**

**Imagine what the world could be**

"If everyone…." Iruka stopped suddenly, he saw Kakashi in the mirror's reflection. He face turned a pretty shade of ruby as Kakashi chuckled at him.

"Don't stop on my account Iruka-sensei," Kakashi leered and Iruka continued to scrub at his hair roughly.

"I didn't realise you were listening Kakashi-sensei," Iruka stuck his nose in the air, trying to replace the embarrassment with snootiness.

"Maa you're good sensei, we should do a duet sometime," Kakashi smirked. It was at that moment Iruka noticed he wasn't wearing his mask so he got the full smirk effect.

"I o-only sing in the shower," Iruka stammered and the smirk widened.

"So?" Kakashi answered. Iruka glared and shook his head playfully, he forgot he was dealing with a pervert.

"If you'll excuse me Kakashi-sensei, I need to get ready," Iruka said quickly, Kakashi nodded and left the room with a wink. When the door was firmly shut Iruka sat down on the seat in front of the vanity table, his legs visibly trembling.

"Why am I reacting like this?" He asked his reflection.

* * *

The silver haired vampire was going through his katas under a strong oak tree in the back garden, the cherry blossoms were beginning to bud but the Oak had already regained all it's leaves from the winter.

He could hear the faint buzz of the hair dryer from upstairs and it made him smile, it was different having someone in his house for a change. He could hear the dogs play fighting further into the trees, yelping like puppies. Yami was hanging from one of the oak's branches having a nap, Kakashi made sure he was nearby in case she clumsily let go in her sleep.

He did a few more sequences until he heard the hairdryer click off and he felt a pair of intrigued eyes on him. Not one to disappoint, Kakashi continued doing some kata to try to impress him.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder and up at the window, Iruka jolted and rushed away from the window obviously embarrassed at being caught staring. Kakashi jumped up to the window and opened it, he climbed inside and shut them behind him.

"Were you watching me sensei?" Kakashi teased and Iruka growled.

"Not at all I was just admiring the stars! Why wou…." The rest of Iruka's speech fell on deaf ears because Kakashi chose that second to look at the brunette. He wore black jogging bottoms, a black t-shirt that was just a bit too big and his hair was left down. Because of the T-shirt's size a lot of Iruka's neck was on show, Kakashi resisted the urge to lick his lips, he just wanted one taste…..

"Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka waved a hand in front of the vampire's face and Kakashi smiled. It was unexpected that such a suave pervert would have such a cute and innocent smile.

"Go sit down and I'll brush your hair," Kakashi offered, Iruka was about to protest but Kakashi had a funny look in his eyes. The brunette walked over to the vanity and sat down properly, he reached forward for the ornate brush and passed it back to Kakashi.

A pale thumb brushed over the ivory handle, it was decorated with small silver flowers and henohenomohejis and the bristles were very soft.

"It's a beautiful brush Kakashi-sensei," Iruka praised and he nodded, he dragged it effortlessly through the smooth hair without looking at Iruka's reflection.

"It was my mother's, she used to let me brush her hair," Kakashi confessed, he kept brushing the chocolate strands and taming the wayward bits that tried to escape. He could feel Iruka's sharp eyes reflected in the mirror but he didn't dare look. He let the silky hair trickle through his fingers and he growled lightly as more of Iruka's neck was revealed.

"K-Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said fearfully, the brush was placed on the side and Kakashi leaned closer to the neck. Iruka started to hyperventilate and he closed his eyes. Something soft and fuzzy was wrapped around his neck and he peeked an eye open. Kakashi draped a long ocean blue scarf around his neck to hide most of the skin, Iruka blinked innocently at Kakashi and the vampire smiled in return.

"It's getting late, you should be going home Iruka-sensei," Kakashi stepped back and let the human stand up.

"Yeah, I'll get the clothes back as soon as possible," Iruka promised but Kakashi waved lazily.

"Forget about it, they're old clothes and they suit you better then me," Kakashi said. Iruka nodded and bowed to Kakashi, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Friends don't bow to each other," Kakashi stated and Iruka blushed.

"Hai. I'll see you tomorrow night Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said brushing shoulders with the vampire as he left the house. Kakashi fell onto the bed and threw an arm across both eyes.

'I don't know what's wrong with me lately,' He thought wistfully.

* * *

Charlotte: So what did you think? I know this wasn't really a plot one but I will be adding more story in the next one, my insomnia made me crave for some shounen ai/yaoi goodness lol Well... Hanabi did smile and laugh and we found out about Carrot-chan!

Jenny: I got another part in it! Go Yami da Bat and... O_O I want a duet with Kakashi-sensei

Charlotte: Amen sister!

Thanks for reading, drop us a review!


	8. Chapter 8

Charlotte: Sorry for the delay guys but here is the next chapter, again it's just a filler one and more plot will be revealed in the next chapter.

Jenny: Aaaaaand I added in a lemon!

CHarlotte: o_O What? Where? **Reads fic**

Jenny: Next chapter!

Charlotte: And you didn't tell me?

Jenny: You would have said no :P Disclaimer - We don't own Naruto etc or character etc or vampires etc or anything else.

Charlotte: etc... DAMN IT! That's a catchy word. Warnings in this chapter : Shounen ai, implied sex, language.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next few weeks brought drastic changes, Naruto got yelled at for thinking he could sleep through Iruka's class and Minato continued to plead to his wife for a motorbike until she eventually caved in as long as he got lessons from Obito first. People were fussing over Hanabi's upcoming birthday, it was only a week away and the head vampires were being forced to work hard.

The most drastic change of all was the dynamics between Iruka and Kakashi, they still argued and bantered but there was a teasing element and everyone was beginning to see the chemistry between the oblivious pair.

Iruka tapped his pencil against the desk with a smile, he had got attached to the 8 year old heiress and she was opening up to him slowly but Iruka was sure that she was still hiding something back from him.

The smile dropped from his face as he checked the clock, his students would be back soon and it would be back to work. He had half hoped to speak to Kakashi and stab him through the heart with a stake. The silver haired vampire had taken to stalking Iruka around even when he was in the human side and Iruka was starting to get pissed off.

It was also very dangerous because Kakashi's teasing and pranks were becoming more and more sexual, Iruka knew he was a pervert but ever since the mudfight Kakashi was glued to him. The propositioning, the teasing touches and the blatant sexual remarks made Iruka feel uncomfortable. He didn't want people jumping to the wrong conclusion, Kakashi was a manslut and Iruka had seen him take several people into his temple bedroom.

'Especially Anko…. Not that I'm jealous but I do get angry when he acts all weird afterwards like last week,' Iruka thought.

* * *

Iruka had been trying to pry more information about Hanabi's bunny out of the child when he decided to grab a snack, it was a Saturday so he could stay longer then usual. He was strolling around the temple, carrying Hanabi in his arms because the child liked to feel safe. Hiashi had often scolded him for carrying her but Iruka paid no attention, she was a small child and he was strong enough.

Hanabi had been talking away, she'd become quite the chatterbox and she was on her favourite subject.

'I wonder if it'll rain tonight…. Or snow, but it is spring…. although it's not unheard of…. 'Spring snow'," She wondered aloud. Hanabi used to spend her time looking out her window so weather became highly important to her.

"I hear it's meant to be clear, it better stay clear because Obito and I are racing next week," Iruka laughed. Hanabi's face scrunched up in worry and she started poking Iruka's face.

"Ow what are you doing?"

"Sasuke says his brother does that to him so I'm officially making you a brother too," She said professionally, Iruka smiled and winked at her.

"I'm honoured Hanabi-chan," Iruka beamed. They rounded the corner and saw two figures in the hallway, one male and one female.

Kakashi was leaning back against the wall with Anko in his arms, she was giggling and nibbling at his masked lips while his hands toyed with the edge of her shirt. Anko seemed oblivious to the audience but Kakashi spotted Iruka the minute he came into view. The teacher froze a second before turning back around and carrying Hanabi away.

Kakashi tore himself away from Anko and chased after the fleeing brunette. Hanabi watched the emotions flicker across Iruka's face, she didn't like seeing him in pain.

"Iruka-nii?" She whispered and Iruka smiled softly at her, she felt reassured until she heard Kakashi calling after them.

"Iruka-sensei come back!" Kakashi yelled.

"Keep those kind of things to your room Kakashi-sensei, Hanabi-chan is only 8," Iruka replied without stopping, a hand closed on his shoulder and he silently cursed super speed. He set Hanabi down on the floor and she held his hand for support, he turned around with a fake smile.

"Did you need something Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked and Kakashi nodded.

"That back there! It wasn't….. I wouldn't…" Kakashi struggled to find the words he needed.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"With Anko I….."

"I couldn't care less what or who you do Kakashi-sensei,"

"Then… what… why….?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, he expected…. No… demanded that Iruka care enough to through a temper tantrum.

"The question is why do you feel the need to justify yourself to me?" Iruka said seriously. Kakashi stared back into Iruka's confused and defiant eyes with a thoughtful look.

"You…. I…. Guess I don't,"

"It's not my business, I'm not your guardian so go back and have fun with Anko. Hanabi-chan and I are going for lunch," Iruka smiled down at the Hyuuga, they turned away from Kakashi and walked down the hall. Kakashi watched them go with a weight on his heart, he didn't know why Iruka had to care…. He just had to.

'Why do I have to justify myself to you?…. It's just feel like…. I'm cheating on you,' Kakashi's eyes widened.

"It can't be… I have to find Tenzō," Kakashi muttered.

* * *

Iruka jabbed his pen harshly into the desk.

'It doesn't matter who he fucks, I don't own him and he isn't my lover. He kisses me to confuse and embarrass me, I bet he does it to everyone. He can't help himself, he's like a hyper-sexual or something…. He touches and kisses everyone and I don't care one bit!' Iruka thought sternly. He could remember the kisses, they were brief and detached so Iruka had no trouble passing them off as play kisses. They were never without the mask on anyway.

'…. I'm not jealous and I do not want to kiss him without his mask…. I don't…. He's annoying…. And perverted,' Iruka repeated to himself. He was slowly falling for the vampire but he knew he couldn't allow himself to love Kakashi. He was a human and Kakashi was a vampire.

'He better leave me alone tonight….,' Iruka thought. He'd got a night off from the vampires and he had important things to deal with.

The bell rang and students entered the room, still in conversation with each other but the vampires watched Iruka cautiously. He seemed a bit dazed.

* * *

Kakashi didn't like feeling exposed, he had dressed in casual clothes with a black jacket and had been forced to leave his mask and eye patch. It was much less suspicious to have a bare yet scared face instead of a mask. It was approaching 8pm and he'd been following Iruka for what seemed like forever, it all started off normal enough. He went home, did some marking and then went for a nap so he'd have energy to help the vampires but instead of waking up and getting ready he deviated from his routine.

He had a quick shower and changed into slim dark clothes, a navy hoodie with black jeans and boots. Kakashi felt warmth curl through him when he noticed Iruka was wearing the blue scarf he gave him. His hair was left loose and he didn't take anything but a small bag with him. The vampire followed him to the tube station and caught the train, Iruka didn't do anything but stare directly ahead for the 40 minute journey.

After getting off in some tiny town that Kakashi didn't recognise, he bought some lilies and walked along a back path. Kakashi thought he might be going on a date but things became clear when he passed through a large shinto gate and climbed the stairs. Kakashi followed at a distance and when he reached the top of the stairs he was hit by the salty scent of the sea. It was a graveyard on a cliff's edge, 30 flower covered tombstones were spaced out equally and Kakashi struggled to find Iruka.

He dodged through the tombstones till he reached a far corner, Iruka knelt before two tall stones and arranged the flowers into a stone vase. Kakashi hid behind a tree trunk and watched Iruka wipe a tear away.

"Okaasan, Otosan I'm sorry I haven't been in a while but things have been…. complicated," Iruka said.

"Not a bad complicated… not always. I'll admit that my life would be a lot easier without it but…. I don't know if I could go back to a normal life now. It all seems so boring," Iruka laughed, more tears falling.

"Somehow I think things would be a lot easier if you two were here. I'm so confused and scared, they've become like a family to me but they're at constant risk," Iruka played with a flower.

"Izumo and Kotetsu are fine, they're completely in love and it's so nice to see but Kotetsu broke his leg….. I know…. He doesn't learn but he's always trying to impress Izumo even though Izumo thinks he's the best thing in the world already," Iruka conversed. Kakashi smirked, he recognised the names from the phone calls and was happy to hear that they weren't truly after Iruka.

"Mizuki is… well he's still him. He's still trying to get me into bed, I do worry about the intensity of his feelings for me. He's a vampire hunter now but he's terrible, he couldn't catch a cold in the arctic," Iruka dissolved into laughter but it was a sorrowful laugh compared to his usual ones. Kakashi clenched his fists against the bark of the tree, he didn't trust Mizuki.

"I wish you could have met Hanabi-chan, she's a real gem. She's been born onto a hard path and people forget she's just 8, a child and she needs to live like one…. Especially her father. I know you've been following everything but there's one more person I should talk about…." Iruka bowed his head and Kakashi leaned forward.

"His name is Hatake Kakashi and …." Iruka paused and took a deep breath, he ran his fingers over the knit of the sapphire scarf.

"He's lazy and perverted, he doesn't appear to care about his students but deep down he does and they know it. He's tricky, he'll use every weapon in his arsenal to win. You would have like him okaasan, he loves the outdoors too. The point is…. I…." Iruka stopped again, the anticipation was nearly killing the vampire.

"I have never met a vampire that's so bad at eavesdropping because even without his mask he's too exotic not to notice," Iruka laughed. Kakashi sighed and walked forward, he stood beside the kneeling brunette and read the stones.

**Umino Hakushi**

**Beloved Husband and Father**

**The pages he protected will live on.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Umino Hana**

**Honoured Wife and Mother**

**The lives she saved will remember her always.**

The descriptions didn't give anything away and this worried Kakashi, the only reason information was kept from a grave stone was when the life hadn't ended well.

"How did they die?" Kakashi asked and Iruka stared at the stones with glassy eyes.

"They were executed," Iruka murmured.

"Executed?"

"Vampire hunters," Iruka clarified, a thousand thoughts swirled around Kakashi's head but no words were uttered. Not on the way down the stairs, through the town or as they boarded the train. It was late so the carriage was completely empty, the pair sat side by side and Iruka stared straight ahead.

"My mother died of a weak heart, vampires are immortal but her heart was born weak," Kakashi stated.

"What was her name?" Iruka asked and Kakashi chuckled.

"There's the irony, her name was Chikara," Kakashi leaned back and Iruka shut his eyes.

"Tell me about her,"

"She was kind and never raised her voice, cool as a cucumber, untrusting to strangers…. She'd felt the sting of betrayal before so she always tried to protect those closest to her…. I'd just turned 10 and she was gone,"

"It must have hurt you," Iruka soothed.

"It did but it hurt my father more. He was the opposite of her, a true team leader who thought with his heart and not his head. He never left a comrade behind. He committed suicide after a mission went wrong," Kakashi said quietly, Iruka looked at him and held his hand.

"I was 13 and ever since then I always blamed the humans,"

"Explains a lot, I won't ask about the mission. It'll be top secret or something," Iruka smiled and Kakashi shook his head.

"He was on a information swap meeting with some humans, they double crossed him and his team…. They were only teenagers because it was meant to be an easy mission. They held one captive and threatened father, he handed over a single bag of powder. The powder had the power to seriously injure or kill vampires, they gave the girl back and we thought that was the end of it. That the bag would run out and they'd be finished but…. They analysed it and found a way to mass produce it," Kakashi explained.

'He gave the humans a way to kill his own kind…. The vampires must have hated him,' Iruka thought. He was amazed that the silver haired vampire was opening up to him, maybe it was being in a graveyard or just because he trusted Iruka so much.

"Guilt can drive a man to do many things," Iruka said wisely and Kakashi nodded.

"He was dishonoured for saving that teenager even she hated him," Kakashi laughed bitterly. They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Iruka smiled at their reflections.

"You story is far more creative then mine…. My father was a librarian and my mother a children's doctors. They met when she was a med student looking for some study materials in the library,"

"Romantic," Kakashi said and Iruka shook his head.

"Not really, she hated him but he persisted," Iruka said.

"Smart man," Kakashi smirked and Iruka rolled his eyes.

"They got married and had me and everything was good. We were in the library when these men burst in, long black jackets, wide rimmed hats and boots with skull buckles on them. Mother started screaming and she took me to the back room and then we heard the shots…." Iruka stopped, his eyes wide as if reliving it. The tanned hand clenched around Kakashi's and he turned to face Iruka.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. **Six.** Overkill don't you think? She looked at me and smiled before she walked out into the main hall," Iruka said.

"Iruka-sensei…." Kakashi whispered, he wanted nothing more then to gather the man into his arms and protect him from harm but he knew Iruka had to get it out.

"One. Two.** Three**. They were kinder to her and then… nothing. I don't remember the rest. I woke up in Konoha's town hall," Iruka smiled in relief, his eyes softened and he sucked in much needed breath.

"I always blamed vampires, I thought if you never existed then there wouldn't be psychos hunting you," Iruka laughed. There were no soothing words, no hugs, no kisses just hand holding. Grabbing each other's hand like a life line, they sat in a peaceful silence.

20 minutes later Kakashi looked down, Iruka had fallen asleep on his shoulder and Kakashi openly smiled. Talking about their pasts had only brought them closer together, things would return to normal with maybe a few less 'Human' comments or 'Vampire' comments.

He brushed a hand through the brown hair and sighed softly, he thought about his meeting with Tenzō.

* * *

"Tenzō! Tenzō!" Kakashi burst through the front door and his best friends groaned in frustration. Yamato sprung up and zipped and buttoned his jeans, he threw a nearby comforter over Obito and turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-senpai…. What is so important that you had to come in without knocking?" Yamato's voice was sharp but Kakashi couldn't help teasing.

"Tenzō…. It's only 2am and on the couch?…. Tut tut," Kakashi smirked.

"Shut the hell up Kakashi!" The lump under the blanket yelled and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi-senpai can we hurry this up?" Yamato snapped. Kakashi pulled down his mask and cleared his throat.

"Tenzō I think I'm in love," Kakashi said dramatically "In love with Iruka-sensei,".

"Tell us something we don't know baka Kashi. You interrupted us because you finally realised what everyone else knew a few weeks ago," Obito snapped, his hand stretched out from under the blanket and grabbed around aimlessly for his lover. Yamato linked their hands and looked at Kakashi.

"What? You're kidding," Kakashi breathed and Yamato shook his head.

"Unfortunately not. Everyone could see your attraction and I'm relieved that it didn't take you too long to discover it," Yamato said. Obito tugged insistently on his hand but Yamato knew Kakashi's problem was larger…. Well… more important at that moment. He kissed the Uchiha's knuckles and pulled away.

"Yama-chan~!" Obito whined and the youngest man reluctantly ignored him.

"Kakashi-senpai go through to the spare room and we'll talk. Obito have a nap,"

"A NAP!" Obito screeched but the bedroom door was already shut snugly behind the men.

Kakashi sat on the bed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Anko was all over me and he saw and walked away and I ran after him and he asked why I was justifying myself to him and I felt like it was because I was cheating! Which means I want a monogamous relationship with him which doesn't seem so bad. He's hot, cute, funny, fiery, caring, fun, serious…. He's perfect, why the hell didn't I see this before?" Kakashi shouted.

"Because you're kind of dense Kakashi-senpai but Iruka-sensei is even more dense then you. Subtle doesn't work but blunt doesn't work either…."

"What does work?" Kakashi asked desperately and the man shrugged.

"You're got to figure out the perfect balance for yourself. No one knows Iruka-sensei like you do," Yamato smiled. Kakashi nodded a few times, each nod getting more confident until he stood up with a proud smile.

"I can do this. I'll figure it out…. Eventually," Kakashi said. Yamato walked the now hyper Kakashi to the door and waved him goodbye, he shut the door over and snuck over to his lover.

"Obito," Yamato said seductively, his hands trailed up the blanket and he pulled it away. His excited face was instantly replaced with a loving one, Obito was stretched out and snoring softly. Yamato wrapped his lover up and lifted him into his arms, ready to take him to bed before he got a sore back.

* * *

Kakashi rested his head atop Iruka's with a sleepy breath, he knew he had to stay awake but it was very tempting to fall asleep, enveloped in Iruka's warm aura. He'd take Iruka to the warehouse, get a drink of blood and think of some more ways to worm his way into Iruka's heart.

He brushed his thumb over the back of Iruka's hand and looked at their joint reflection in the opposite mirror.

'We'd be perfect together Iruka, why don't you see it?' Kakashi thought, he kissed Iruka's sleeping forehead and Iruka snuggled into his side.

* * *

Obito was thankful for his goggles, he was hanging off one of the many bright lights of the stadium and adjusting their positions. It was finally the night that he would race Iruka and he was very excited, he hadn't had a challenge in a while. It would be unfair for Iruka to race in the dark of night so the Uchiha had pulled some strings and got some bright lights to shine down on the track.

"Obito don't spend too long up there!" Yamato yelled from the ground. Obito rolled his eyes and leapt to the last light, he adjusted it carefully and threw his lover a thumbs up.

"Everything looks cool up here, I'm coming down," Obito shouted back, he dropped to the ground and stretched out his limbs. It was harder to move in leather, especially warmed up leather from being in front of burning lights. Large hands encircled Obito's waist from behind and the Uchiha laughed when Yamato yelped.

"You're hot," Yamato hissed and Obito pulled up his goggles and winked.

"I know," Obito purred.

"Not what I meant. Why do you insist on wearing that stupid outfit?" Yamato asked. Obito pulled away and stuck his hands on his orange clad hips. The Uchiha wore a bright orange dyed leather jumpsuit with a navy belt, boots and collar.

"I look great! I look like a racer," Obito protested and two people gasped from behind him. Sasuke looked like he was going to throw up at his uncle's outfit, Kakashi raised a quizzical eyebrow but he wasn't too surprised and Naruto clasped his hands together in glee at the outfit.

"Uncle you look like an idiot," Sasuke sighed.

"I like it," Naruto pouted, he silently reminded himself to ask Obito where he got such an awesome outfit.

"My point exactly," Sasuke smirked.

"It's cool isn't it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto blinked innocently up at his teacher. Kakashi peered out from behind his Icha Icha and hummed nonchalantly.

"It's…. Very Obito," Kakashi said lazily, he looked back at his Icha Icha with a disinterested look. Naruto bristled at the comment and walked further into the stadium, it had about a hundred seats in a circular fashion with a twisty dirt track.

"This is…." Naruto couldn't finish, Sasuke dragged him up into the front row seats and threw him next to Kakashi. The silver haired vampire didn't even look up from his book. Yamato squeezed in the other side of Kakashi and tugged the book out of his hands, Kakashi frowned beneath his mask but Yamato was immune to it.

"Iruka-sensei should be here any minute," Yamato said and Kakashi shrugged, he was interested in Iruka but Yukito and Hyouko were just about to get to the good part in his book.

"And Obito insisted on him wearing leather," Yamato sang. Kakashi's eye bugged out of his head and he swallowed loudly, his head tilted slightly to one side and his visible eye grew unfocussed.

Yamato didn't want to think about the situations his best friend was probably putting Iruka in, he couldn't understand Kakashi sometimes. He was serious and then childish and then serious again.

"Kakashi-sempai," Yamato pinched the pale man's arm and Kakashi snapped out of his trance.

"Why did you pinch me? I was having a nice daydream," Kakashi mourned the loss of his thoughts.

"I know but you should get your mind out of the gutter before Iruka-sensei arrives," Yamato said seriously. Kakashi shrugged and glared at his students, Sasuke was trying to grope the blonde while Naruto panicked in case Iruka appeared and saw him.

'It's like Iruka and I if we were younger, very cute,' Kakashi thought but it didn't stop the jelousy. He wanted to be able to sit with Iruka basically on his lap and cuddle and tickle and kiss him in public. As if on cue a bike tore into the arena and they stared in awe at the machine, while Kakashi stared in awe at the rider.

The long lithe body was covered in sleek black leather from toe to neck, it was like a second skin and Kakashi literally licked his lips. The gloved hands pushed the royal blue helmet off his head and the brown hair bobbed about in the high ponytail, his face slightly red.

"WOW IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto cheered, he jumped about like a hyperactive jack in the box while Sasuke raised a single eyebrow.

'He really does have a bike,' Sasuke thought, he didn't think the teacher had been telling the truth. The human waved to his excited student and turned to Obito.

"Ready to race?" Iruka asked and Obito pulled on his orange helmet with a grin. They pulled up to the starting line and Obito flicked his visor up.

"Ready to lose?" He challenged and Iruka laughed, he pulled on his own helmet with determined eyes.

"In your dreams," Iruka replied. Anko walked in between them in a scantily clad outfit and winked at Iruka, she untied the handkerchief from around her neck and held it up. Kakashi broke his gaze away from Iruka and looked at the stands behind him, the other teachers and their students were settled with their snacks and Kakashi saluted at Asuma. The burly vampire curled his arm around Kurenai and returned the gesture.

"This is a big event. Iruka has proved to be good with kids and helping but I think everyone wants to see his skills on a bike," Yamato said, he was also curious about who would win. Vampire vs Human on a motorbike race, there was something exciting about the whole thing.

"I would like to see his skills riding something," Kakashi leered and the younger man sighed.

"Sempai there are children about," Yamato warned him. Anko started counting down and both racers revved their engines. She dropped the fabric and the two machines sped off, tearing around the track at high speed. The crowd cheered as the two men raced around the dirt track, dust clouds appearing wherever they skidded. They were head to head for most of the first 2 laps and Iruka chanced a look at his rival, Obito's eyes were fierce and Iruka knew the intensity was reflected in his own brown eyes. Suddenly Obito took the corner too wide and Iruka slipped inside, he pressed forward; his heart pounding in exhilaration as he thundered towards the finish line. Obito made one last attempt to pass the human but it was too late, Iruka passed the line and came to a skidding halt. Obito sighed and drew up next to him, the helmets were removed and Iruka held out his hand.

"Good race," Iruka panted. Obito laughed and grabbed the hand for a quick shake.

"Definitely, we have to race again soon," Obito said. He had a new found respect for the teacher and he knew Kakashi would be okay in his hands. Small hands tugged at Iruka's arm and he looked down.

"Hanabi-chan? I didn't know you were coming to watch," Iruka smiled, she nodded and started drumming against the top of his helmet.

"Hm I need your help," She said and Iruka frowned, he opened his arms and picked the girl up so she rested on the front of his bike.

"I'll be glad to help in any way," Iruka said honestly, it was rare for a Hyuuga to ask for help. The oldest Uchiha pouted at tugged at Iruka's other arm.

"But what about the after race party?" Obito said childishly and Iruka felt Hanabi hugging him.

"I'll join later, I think I should go with Hanabi-chan," Iruka said seriously. Obito rolled his eyes and nodded, Iruka was too noble but he understood.

"Go. I'll inform the others, meet us at the library when you can. Yama-chan has closed it off so we can all party!" Obito bounced up and down. Iruka nodded and rode over to the exit, he set his bike up against the wall and carried Hanabi out.

The silver haired vampire stood up when he noticed Iruka leaving but Yamato placed a hand on his wrist.

"He looks busy, you can talk when he's finished. Help me escort everyone to the library," The brunette said, Kakashi pouted behind his mask and pulled Naruto out of Sasuke's lap. If he couldn't make out then they couldn't either.

* * *

Iruka let himself be pulled deep into the woodland surrounding the temple and training grounds, Hanabi had a shovel slung over one shoulder and Iruka gulped.

'I hope she's not going to bury me,' Iruka thought. He couldn't remember doing anything to anger the young heiress. She took him to a small grove where a small wooden cross stuck out of the damp ground, a small pile of dirt was stacked next to it.

"Ninjin-chan," She pointed to the hole and Iruka peered inside. There was just more mud and he suddenly realised why she had a shovel.

"Hanabi….." He breathed.

"I haven't developed my strength yet, I'm as weak as a human and I want to get him out," her eyes grew glassy and her bottom lip trembled, Iruka knew she was just a scared little girl who wanted her toy. He smiled as he took the shovel from her, he dug it into the ground and started to dig deeper.

"Why is he underground?" Iruka asked, the shovel hit something with a thunk and Hanabi closed her eyes in shame.

"I buried him," She whispered. Iruka sunk to his knees and pulled out a small chest, he heaved it onto the side and it was locked with an ornate padlock.

"Why?" He said softly. Hanabi pulled a ribbon around her neck and Iruka saw a small key on the end, she knelt down; ignoring Iruka's pleas that she was ruining her white dress and unlocked it.

"It was symbolic. I wanted him gone," Hanabi confessed, she opened the lid slowly and it revealed a small lilac bunny in black dungarees and small fangs. She stroked the small black bow on one of the ears and hugged it close to her. Iruka picked up the chest and threw it back in the hole, he stood up and helped the vampire to stand. He was about to speak but he didn't want to ruin the moment, he crouched back down and Hanabi clambered onto his back.

By the time they arrived at the temple, the child had fallen asleep while clinging to her bunny and his shoulders. Hikari stood in the doorway with a dressed up Hinata, she wore a low cut purple dress and Iruka shook his head playfully at her.

"Iruka-sensei," Hikari bowed and Iruka copied the motion, he handed Hanabi over to her mother and made sure to tuck the toy under her chin.

"Where was Ninjin?" Hinata stroked her sister's pale arm and Iruka licked his lips.

"She buried it in a chest underground. Don't talk to her about it…. I'll discuss it with her tomorrow night," Iruka suggested and the women nodded, they didn't want to ruin the work Iruka was doing.

"I'm going to the party Iruka-sensei, come with me? Kiba should already be there and I want you to meet him!" Hinata latched onto Iruka's arm and the brunette laughed.

"I will but I have a feeling I'll be under dressed," Iruka winked. He was still in his now muddy leather jumpsuit and Hikari's eyes widened in realisation.

"Come with me, I have something that will fit. Something my brother wore," She said sweetly. The Hyuuga women whisked him into the temple to change.

* * *

Kakashi was bored, he had Obito talking at him about carburettors or something and he wished he was in the company of the feisty human. He sat on a couch on the second floor and peered over the edge, he could see people dancing and eating and having fun.

'Where are you Iruka-sensei?' Kakashi thought. The doors opened and two figures stepped inside, a delicate eyebrow raised at the clothes the teacher wore. It was a black slacks with a blood red dress shirt, Iruka looked deliciously handsome in the ensemble and Kakashi was sure that he wasn't the only one to think so. A few vampires looked at the Head vampire, he shook his head and they returned to their conversations. Everyone knew Iruka basically belonged to Kakashi so they wouldn't do anything without his permission. Kakashi excused himself from a furious looking Obito and stalked down the stairs towards the human.

Iruka didn't know why he was silently scanning the room for Kakashi, he knew he should have been paying attention to Kiba and Hinata. A pale hand rested against the rich coloured shoulder and Iruka looked over at Kakashi, there was something in the mismatched orbs that the human couldn't read but it still made him shudder.

"May I borrow him Hinata?" Kakashi drawled and the girl nodded eagerly.

"Hai," She waved as Iruka was led away, back up two flights of stairs to those who were actually studying books. The pair slipped away to a back aisle and Iruka frowned.

"Why are we up here Kakashi-sensei?"

"Maa I don't like loud places Iruka-sensei and I wanted to admire your outfit away from prying eyes,"

"What are you saying? You perverted vampire," Iruka glared playfully. Kakashi snaked an arm around Iruka's back and the human looked worried, he trusted Kakashi but he knew how dangerous his dark side could be.

"Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said tentatively and Kakashi slid his mask down. Iruka gasped as the soft lips were pressed against his own.

'He's kissing me! Without his mask,' Iruka thought. A moist tongue licked along the seam of Iruka's lips and the brunette blushed. His lips parted hesitantly and his own tongue shyly lapped at Kakashi's. It was sweet and shy and just how a first kiss between lover's should be. Kakashi's hands stroked the human's hipbones while Iruka's hands fisted in the navy shirt. They pulled back and Iruka's eyes were fixed on his feet.

"Iruka-sensei? Iruka-sensei where are you?" Naruto yelled and Iruka swallowed loudly, he pushed past Kakashi and the vampire tried to grab his hand.

"Iruka…."

"Tomorrow. We'll talk about this tomorrow…. Goodnight Kakashi-sensei," Iruka continued without looking back and the vampire slumped against a book case. He had finally kissed Iruka and he wanted more.

* * *

Charlotte: So what did you think? Next chapter is drama, the truth about Hanabi.

**Jenny: And a lemon!**

Charlotte: **Sigh** why can't I say no to you? lol Things start getting secretive and evil from here on in... mwahahahahahaha!

Jenny: **Backs away slowly** Chaz-cat is cwazy!


	9. Chapter 9

Charlotte: Hey guys - Reeeeaallly sorry for the delay but life outside fanfiction has been hectic. Don't worry this is an extra long chapter to make up for it and it includes plot, drama and lemony goodness... Wait... did you mess with my cards?

Jenny: **Puts cap on marker pen** Huh? No, not me.

Charlotte: Hm. Anyway this has a lot of plot and I'm hoping to update soon, don't worry I'll warn you when the lemon part is coming up in case you want to skip it

Jenny: Why would they want to skip it?

Charlotte: No reason.

Jenny: Are you calling my lemon writing talents into question?

Charlotte: No Yami but some people (coughcoughmecoughcough) get embarrassed easily and reading those things make them cringe.

Disclaimer: We don't own hot dogs, clouds, nail polish... YAMI stop messing with my cards Ahem! We don't own Naruto etc etc **Warnings for this chapter: Sex, language, vampires!**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Izumo was getting annoyed. First he couldn't get Kotetsu out of bed, then this 'considerate' lover decided he wanted to take his crutches into the hospital instead of his wheelchair. The doctor said he had to stay in his cast for a few more weeks but Kotetsu kept whining that he was fine and even demonstrated this in the doctors office by doing a handstand on his examination table. Then the doctor got excited about him healing in such a short time and called in the other doctors to examine and poke and prod the idiot, making them both late for class. Izumo had got scolded by the principal and expected to be scolded by Iruka but the younger man just sat there with a dopey smile on his face. The stressed teacher had to wait until lunch before he could talk to his friend in private.

Iruka massaged Izumo's shoulders while he sat at his desk eating, Izumo usually soothed Iruka when he was stressed so Iruka didn't mind returning the favour.

"You need to relax, leave Kotetsu to take care of himself. He always healed quicker then us and he doesn't need you babying him," Iruka warned. Izumo sighed as the magic fingers worked away all his knots, the tension slowly fading from his posture.

"I know but I can't help worrying about him. I love him," Izumo said and Iruka sighed happily. His own thoughts drifting to a certain silver haired vampire.

"That's a lot of sighing you've been doing…. Is this about your mystery man?" Izumo teased and Iruka laughed weakly.

"Yeah…."

"I want details Ru! Is he tall? Rich? Hot? Is he from Konoha?" Izumo questioned.

"Yes, I don't know, very and …. Yeah he's technically from Konoha," Iruka kneaded the shoulders and Izumo hummed in satisfaction.

"So why haven't you introduced us yet? Not embarrassed of me are you?" Izumo tilted his head back to give Iruka puppy dog eyes and the standing man laughed.

"No. He knows all about you, you did tell him," Iruka said swiftly and Izumo clicked his fingers.

"So he was listening on that speaker call! I thought you said you were…. Oh Ruka ru! In a library?" Izumo smirked and Iruka spluttered and waved his hands about.

"No… I… yes but we… weren't… shut up Izumo," Iruka blushed. Izumo grabbed Iruka's hands and forced them back onto his shoulders, he rolled his eyes and continued to work Izumo's shoulders.

"Anyway why are you so cheery today?" Izumo sulked, he'd left Kotetsu to nap in the staff room so he could get some peace without accusations.

"Well he… I…. He kissed me last night," Iruka whispered and Izumo jumped up.

"No way! You little temptress," Izumo laughed and Iruka winked.

"I didn't actually do anything. I don't even know if it means anything…. He's a popular v… guy," Iruka corrected himself and Izumo sat on the edge of the desk.

"I miss the thrill of a new romance,"

"Shut up… you and Kotetsu have been together for ages and you wouldn't trade him for the world," Iruka said knowingly. Izumo sighed sadly and Iruka brushed his fingers against his friend's cheek.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing….. I just…. Have you ever felt guilty for making a split second decision…. Have you ever thought 'what if I'd done that instead'?" Izumo said and Iruka crossed his arms over his chest.

"Izumo…. Did something happen?"

"No…. It's hypothetical Ru. What would you do if someone had lied to you but it was to protect you, save you?"

"I'd try to think about it from their point of view and after thinking about it…. I'd probably forgive them,"

"You're more open minded then Kotetsu. He says he's forgiven everything but…. Can I forgive myself?"

"Izumo?"

"Nah forget me. I'm feeling in a depressed mood, I might start writing sonnets about dark clouds and thunderstorms," Izumo joked. Iruka hit his shoulder with a smile, his friend was back to normal.

"Oh I'm sure your works would rival Shakespeare Izumo-chan," Iruka said dryly.

"Yeah right…. Anyway… don't let my mood stop you feeling all giddy. He kissed you,"

"He kissed me," Iruka repeated, his voice drowsy with happiness.

"It's so sweet! With or without his mask?" Izumo asked quickly.

"Without…." Iruka said and the door slammed open. His two vampiric students stood in the doorway with urgent expressions.

"Iruka-sensei! We need help," Sasuke said, his voice growling slightly.

"Naruto is…. Uh you need to come help," Neji corrected himself when he noticed Iruka wasn't alone. Iruka stood up and looked anxiously at Izumo.

"It's fine. Go help your student and I'll see you later," Izumo waved. Iruka smiled thankfully and walked towards the door. Izumo started to tidy his desk when a voice cut through the air.

"How did you know about his mask?" Iruka asked suddenly and Izumo licked his lips.

"I'm sorry Ru? Can you repeat that?" Izumo chanced a glance over at Iruka who was glaring at him in confusion.

"You asked if he wore his…."

"Iruka-sensei now!" Sasuke literally pulled the teacher from the room and Iruka shrugged, he must have misheard his best friend. All he knew was that Naruto needed him.

* * *

Minato opened the nurse's door and saw Naruto laying on the bed, Iruka at his side. The brunette smiled and beckoned him closer. The blonde rushed over to his son and stroked his whiskered cheek.

"I knew his heat was starting soon but I didn't expect it to start when he was among humans. If you weren't here Iruka-sensei…."

"I'm on your side Minato-sensei. He went strange for a minute, crying out for Sasuke and his eyes were red but once he drank some of Sasuke's blood he was okay again," Iruka said officially.

"Blood lust…. Sasuke how are you feeling?" Minato said angrily. He was angry that he hadn't been there to protect his son, vampires usually came on their heats when they were awake a.k.a night but being at a human school must have put Neji and Naruto's heat clock off by a few hours.

"I'm okay but if he's started his heat then I'll probably start mine later on tonight," Sasuke said, as he spoke he could feel tendrils of warmth curling up his legs.

"Ah I'm afraid I'll have to take the boys out of school for a few days Iruka-sensei," Minato apologised and Iruka tilted his head to the side like a curious child.

"Why? I thought the medicine would work," Iruka retreated back when the semi-conscious boy snapped at him. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his hand through the golden spikes soothingly.

"It does lessen the pain but it's Naruto's first heat. Vampires have to be kept away from humans on their first heat, if their destined mate is with them then it helps too. We only need him isolated for 2 days until he can roam among humans again," Neji explained.

"And it would be too suspicious if Neji were to just appear alone," Sasuke continued. Naruto turned towards the petting hand and Iruka sighed.

"I see. Poor Naruto, tell him I'll take him for ramen when he gets better," Iruka smiled. He watched as Minato escorted all the boys from school and into their car.

'I'm starting to worry myself. I seem to care more about my night time activities then my daytime ones…. I'm a vampire with no fangs…' Iruka thought humorously, he was spending most of his attention at night. It was unfair because suddenly the best teacher at the academy was slacking, it was harming the students education.

'And what happens when Hanabi gets better? How can I live juggling my time between day and night, I'm exhausted as it is,' Iruka opened the window to let some air in and rubbed his scar. The door creaked open behind him and Iruka sighed without looking behind him.

"I let Uzumaki Naruto go home for medical reasons with his cousins so I'll get out of your room nurse," Iruka turned to smile at her but he went stiff when he realised it wasn't the nurse. In the doorway stood Kakashi in his usual outfit and mask hanging loosely around his neck. Iruka blinked and started to panic; there was a vampire in a school in the daylight.

"Baka! Get in!" Iruka grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the room, threw the door shut and locked it door behind him. He slammed Kakashi up against the closed door with furious eyes.

"What were you doing wandering about during school hours? Someone could have seen you! I thought you had more brains you bloodsucker!" Iruka raved. He couldn't believe Kakashi had revealed himself without thinking of the consequences, he also couldn't handle being so close to him since his revelation. He loved the vampire and it hurt because Kakashi couldn't trust a human properly after his father's suicide..

'He can kiss a human but not love one,' Iruka thought sadly but his sadness didn't diffuse his anger.

"Honestly! If you were nearby then you could have helped Naruto, sometimes I think…!" Iruka continued to rant but Kakashi didn't notice. Iruka's warm body was pressed tightly against his, blood rushing to his face to colour it with an angry blush, his eyes alight with fury and his delicious lips contorting in provocative shapes while yelling. The vampire couldn't hear the loud noise over the blood rushing to his other head and he felt himself stirring.

"Are you even listening to….!" The positions were reversed and Iruka was shoved up against the wood door, hungry lips devouring him and all thoughts of killing the vampire lost. Iruka threw his arms over the taller man's shoulders and Kakashi responded by taking handfuls of Iruka's tight ass. Iruka moaned into the kiss and accepted the skilful tongue into his mouth. The vampire smiled and kneaded the flesh under the slacks, he was getting lost in the soft whimpers from Iruka and he knew he needed to stop. Kakashi pulled back and rested his forehead against Iruka's shoulder. Iruka inhaled deeply and he felt Kakashi chuckle against him.

"You're still in trouble," Iruka wheezed.

"Maa why am I in trouble?"

"We're in school you pervert," Iruka said.

"I know…. Sorry, I meant to talk to you but then I got hungry," Kakashi yawned. The body beneath him stiffened and Iruka glared.

"No…." Iruka said seriously and Kakashi sighed.

"Iruka I know it hurt before but that's because I wasn't in my right mind. I can make it painless," Kakashi said. Iruka felt the warm breath fan across his neck and he shuddered lightly.

"You can't…." Iruka was filled with indecision. Being bitten was one of the most painful things he had ever endured but he also knew Kakashi wasn't himself.

"Don't you trust me?" Kakashi's fingers started unbuttoning the top buttons of his white shirt and loosening his black tie. Iruka grabbed onto Kakashi's forearms but didn't stop the vampire exposing his neck.

"Trust isn't the problem," Iruka muttered.

"Relax, close your eyes and feel. I promise I'll make it feel good," Kakashi rumbled. The silver haired man's proximity was starting to get to the teacher and the air got too heavy to breathe in. Iruka nodded and gripped Kakashi's forearms tightly.

"Arms around my neck and grab my hair if you feel…." Kakashi trailed off, thinking of the right word.

"Feel what?" Iruka panicked.

"Uncomfortable. It's like everything, at first it will be strange but then it'll feel good," Kakashi pulled the arms around his neck and he rested his fangs against the smooth skin.

"Do it," Iruka decided and Kakashi slowly bit into Iruka's neck, the crimson liquid flooding his mouth.

"Ack!" Iruka gasped. The pain spread through his body and he felt the tears stinging at his eyelids. Kakashi's hands stroked at Iruka's sides, soothing him. The small gesture brought a faint blush to Iruka's cheeks, it was a sweet sentiment and it relaxed him considerably. It was odd, small tingles of pain accompanied by a warm sensation.

'No it can't be….' Iruka thought, a moan slipped past his lips 'Pleasure?'. His hands snarled in Kakashi's hair, silently urging him on. The vampire smiled against the skin and slurped loudly, echoing the moan back at Iruka. The sensible part of Iruka's mind tried to warn him against submitting fully.

'You're in school! It probably doesn't mean anything! Stop getting turned on by this!' It scolded but Iruka could hardly hear it.

"Nurse Himi have you seen Iruka-sensei?" A masculine voice asked from behind the door and both men froze.

"The Principal!" Iruka hissed and he tried to push Kakashi off but the vampire was determined to heal the bite first to stop infection.

"No darling, he was dealing with Uzumaki Naruto and his cousins after another fainting spell," The nurse replied innocently. Kakashi finally pulled back, content that his work was enough and Iruka silently thanked him for being careful, his white shirt didn't have a drop of blood on it.

"Himi you know it's Principal-san at work," The man's voice dropped to a whisper and he blushed lightly.

"You're my husband and I'll call you what I want," She laughed.

**Knock Knock** _Rattle Rattle_

Iruka tried to think of something to calm his raging hormones and his rising problem but nothing came to mind when he had a hot vampire in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei?" Himi called and Iruka cleared his throat.

"H-Hai," Iruka squeaked, Kakashi chuckled and Iruka elbowed him in the ribs.

"What's going on?" The Principal demanded.

"Uh… The lock is jammed," Iruka said quickly and he heard a thump.

"Ow," The principal complained.

"I told you to spend more of the school budget on the actual building and not on extracurricular activities. Now poor Iruka-sensei is stuck," She yelled. Iruka straightened his tie and focussed on Kakashi, the couple's argument phased out. The Vampire looked just as confused and lost as Iruka did, where were they meant to go from here?

'There is definitely an attraction but…. Does it…' Iruka thought.

'….. mean anything to him?' Kakashi thought. He leaned in and kissed the human chastely, he smiled at the faint blush on Iruka's cheeks when he pulled back.

"I'll see you later," Kakashi whispered, he fixed his mask in place and left out the window.

* * *

Iruka knocked on the firework door, Hanabi preferred sleeping in the large temple to her actual home. The door opened and the child appeared at the door in her white nightdress, she had her bunny tucked under her arm. Iruka checked his watch and saw it was only 8pm, he had been so excited to see Kakashi and help Hanabi that he had forgotten about times.

"Sorry for waking you Hanabi-chan," Iruka apologised and she shrugged cutely.

"It's fine. You want to talk to me…. About Ninjin?" She said cautiously and Iruka nodded.

"Let's go talk in another room, if we talk in here then you'll be tempted to fall asleep again," Iruka smiled. He held out his hand and she took it without hesitation. They walked along the hallway until they found an empty room, it was a plain cream room with white leather couches.

They sat down on the couches and Hanabi fussed over Ninjin like it was a baby.

"You really love him don't you?" Iruka said, he played with the bow on it's ear and waited for the heiress to answer him.

"I do, burying him was the hardest thing ever," She snuggled it and Iruka pursed his lips.

"Why did you bury him?"

"I want to be an adult. Adults don't have teddies," She said seriously. Iruka pouted and dove into his pocket, he may have forgotten the time difference but he did remember Chibi. He sat the elephant plushy next to Ninjin and Hanabi stroked his skin with a smile.

"Well most adults don't have teddies," She corrected herself.

"You didn't have to bury him, you could have put him away in a box or in a cupboard,"

"But then I definitely would have gone back for him. Burying him meant I couldn't get him back on a whim," She said seriously. She sat both toys down between them and made them hold hands.

"I'm the next leader…. I have an important job. Tsunade-hime is loud and strong and full of life so I should be like her…. But I want to be like my mother and Hinata too…. The problem is that Hyuuga women are submissive, always listening to men and obeying them without question… weaklings…." Hanabi confessed.

"Your mother and sister aren't weak and they don't obey all the time…. What about the time you got all muddy and she didn't tell your father?…. And Hinata is dating a werewolf, he doesn't approve of that. Hyuuga women hate conflict so they go along with anything to stop a fight…." Iruka explained. Hanabi thought for a second before shrugging, the human had a point.

"I suppose but…. I'm just…" Hanabi sighed.

"You're confused," Iruka understood.

"What am I meant to be like? Mother and Tsunade-hime are different and I don't know who to be like…." Hanabi looked up at Iruka with helpless eyes. She only wanted what was best for the vampire community. They sat in silence for a few moments before Iruka laughed.

"Do you want to know who I think you should be like?" Iruka said and the raven nodded eagerly.

"I think you should be like…. Hanabi," Iruka smiled. The vampire's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned.

"I don't get it,"

"Be yourself, trust your judgement and don't worry about copying someone else's style. You are a good person….. You'll make a great leader but right now I think you should be a kid," Iruka said honestly.

"I can't! I'm the next leader and…"

"You are the NEXT leader, not the current leader. You're only a child for a small amount of time and you should enjoy it, there is plenty of time for being an adult when you grow up. Have fun," Iruka poked her forehead and she smiled sunnily.

"Be myself?"

"Yep,"

"Well I have decided…" Hanabi paused "We shall eat ice cream and then I'm going back to bed for an hour. Then tomorrow we can play with Ninjin and Chibi,". Iruka nodded and stood up with a wink.

"Should I leave Chibi with you tonight? So he can get to know Ninjin," Iruka suggested, Hanabi nodded and scooped both toys into her arms.

A small grey bat in the corner of the room squeaked and flew out the window, Iruka jumped but Hanabi just sighed.

"It's father's bat. He will have recorded the whole conversation and will probably show it to the family,"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was…."

"It's fine. I know he worries about me…. I'd like him to know my feelings and thoughts, I don't mind it being through a bat for now," Hanabi said.

"Come on, Ice cream is calling," Iruka sang.

* * *

Iruka escorted a giggling Hanabi back to her room and tried to wipe her fingers with a wet towel. Hiashi, Hikari, Hinata and Neji were stood outside the room, waiting for the heiress to return.

"Hanabi," Hikari smiled and the child thought for a moment.

"I am going for a nap and we can talk after okay?" She commanded, they all agreed and the child was visibly shocked that Neji and Hiashi were obeying her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hanabi-chan," Iruka said, Hanabi hugged him quickly before hugging her mother and remaining in her grip.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei," Hikari whispered. Iruka glanced at the family, they all bowed in sync and Iruka chuckled.

"I'm just glad Hanabi is okay. She should be… her birthday is in a few days," Iruka bowed back at them and Hinata tilted her head to the side curiously.

"What are you going to do now? You have a few more hours here," She asked.

"I'll catch up with Naruto at the ramen stand and…. Do you know where Kakashi-sensei is?" He said the last bit quietly and Hikari and Hinata shared a look.

"He should be at home," Neji answered for them. Iruka nodded and left the family alone, Hanabi smiled at the retreating figure.

'Go get him Iruka-nii!'

* * *

The human walked down the residential street, he was close to the Hatake compound but he still hadn't figured out what he was going to say.

'Hey Kakashi, I'm completely and utterly in love with you even though you're technically my natural predator and you're a pervert but let's just screw and if you don't tell me you love me then I'll back off,' Iruka thought dryly.

"This is ridiculous, he might have just been hungry for blood," Iruka said quietly. He turned down Kakashi's street and ran his hand over his face.

'What about the kisses?' He reminded himself.

"Maybe he was…. Just….. I don't know, he'll fuck anything on two legs so he might just have been horny and missing Anko," Iruka whispered. He had a surge of determination and punched the air.

'No! He wants me, I will not be self conscious, he kissed me so he wants me…. Not A…' Iruka stopped suddenly and plastered himself against a nearby wall. Kakashi's door opened and Anko stepped out in her black mini skirt and purple belly top, reapplying her lipgloss. Iruka strained but he couldn't hear everything.

"What do you think?" She smirked at the silver haired vampire and he gave his upside down U smile.

"You're hot as always Anko," Iruka screwed his eyes shut and sighed silently.

'He wants her…. He was just playing me…' Iruka thought angrily. He wanted to storm over there and dip Kakashi, kiss him in front of Anko and show her exactly who he should be with but he didn't. He peeked an eye open and watched the pair hugging, Anko waved at him before disappearing at super speed. Iruka clicked his tongue and turned away, he started walking when he heard Kakashi calling him.

"Iruka! Come back it's not what it looks like!" Kakashi yelled, Iruka shook his head in disbelief and continued walking.

'Using such a cliché line on me, does he think I'm an idiot?' Iruka thought, he blinked and Kakashi was in front of him.

"Stupid vampire speed," Iruka muttered. Kakashi blocked his path and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You only saw her leaving, she was here for a minute! Not even a minute," Kakashi blurted out. Iruka blinked a few times before bursting out laughing.

"Not even a minute?" Iruka played along and Kakashi nodded.

"Wow that's not something to brag about Kakashi-sensei," Iruka smirked. Kakashi's brain reset and he replayed everything he said, the skin above his mask glowed pink and he waved his hands about.

"Not that. If we were doing that then we would have needed.." Kakashi slid his arms around Iruka's waist, his voice dropping to a provocative purr "Much longer,". Iruka blushed and tried to break out but Kakashi wasn't letting go.

"It really doesn't matter, I have to meet Naruto anyway and **HEY!**" Iruka was thrown over Kakashi's shoulder and the head vampire carried him into the house, upstairs and into the bedroom. Iruka landed on the couch while Kakashi pulled his mask and forehead protector off.

"I spent the rest of the day waking up all my fuck-buddies just to tell them I won't be sleeping with them anymore. I found all of them but Anko so I invited her here to let her down, she pouts and gets angry but she finally realises Ibiki is what she wants so she's going to seduce him now…. Nothing went on," Kakashi said in one breath.

Iruka's mouth dropped in shock, he hadn't expected the vampire to do something like that. The brunette stood up and walked over to Kakashi, eyes full of curiosity.

"You really did all that?" Iruka asked.

"Maa sensei I'm a man of my word…. What would I gain from lying to you?" Kakashi said.

"Another fuck-buddy," Iruka said bluntly. He knew when Kakashi was lying and he also knew nothing happened with Anko but he didn't like when he played dumb.

"Tempting," Kakashi teased and Iruka stood on his foot, the vampire hissed and tried to calm his temper.

"Don't play with me Kakashi-sensei," Iruka growled and Kakashi placed his hands on Iruka's cheeks and drew him closer with a mischievous smile, one hand undoing the hairtie.

"Relax and let me do all the work Iruka," He promised and with that he sealed their lips together.

* * *

*****LEMON WARNING - Don't like then scroll down to the next stars *****

Iruka dropped back to sit on the edge of the soft bed without pulling away from the vampire. Kakashi continued his merciless assault of Iruka's mouth, fangs nipping at the warm tongue as it came out to play. The human tried to draw back for breath but Kakashi wouldn't yield. His pale hands stroked at the tanned cheekbones and his arousal twitched at the submissive whines escaping from the back of Iruka's throat. Iruka's tie had been lost somewhere during their make out session but neither man cared.

Their lips smacked together and the heat between them shot up. Kakashi pulled back and Iruka gasped loudly, trying to suck in the much needed oxygen for his brain to work but one smirk from Kakashi reduced all thoughts to mush.

Kakashi felt like all his holidays had come at once, Christmas, his birthday, Easter, New year and more! He finally had Iruka to himself, the brunette deliciously sprawled back on the bed with his loose hair tickling his throbbing neck. The formerly neat clothes were rumpled and creased from being pressed up against Kakashi's body, there was a prominent blush across the cute face and his chocolate eyes were darkened by lust.

"God," Kakashi choked out, it was the only word that came to mind when he looked at the teacher. Mismatched eyes inspected the Iruka's panting mouth and he felt himself growing harder with every puff. Iruka's lips were bruised from the powerful kisses and the teacher's tongue peeked out to wet the swollen lips. Kakashi followed the movement eagerly and Iruka laughed at how intently the silver haired man was watching him.

"Are you…. just going…. to stand there?" Iruka wheezed, he crawled backwards to let Kakashi onto the bed. The vampire wasted no time in getting on the bed, straddling the smaller man and kissing him harshly. Iruka felt like the fire inside him was building and building and he was embarrassed at how easy Kakashi was turning him on.

"Ka-Kakashi," Iruka whispered into the kiss, he didn't want to break the spell between them. Any other protests dissolved into helpless whines, Kakashi was a very skilled kisser and he knew how to use his fangs without nicking anything unpleasant. Hands wandered up Iruka's sides until they reached the buttons on his shirt. Kakashi tore the garment open, sending buttons flying everywhere before stripping the shirt off completely.

"I liked that shirt," Iruka scolded half-heartedly, Kakashi hummed and nibbled at the collar bones, small beads of blood rising to the surface.

"So tasty~!" Kakashi said childishly, he licked the crimson liquid up and moaned at the tingling taste on his tongue. Iruka flushed darker at the description and pressed his hips up, the hard lump in his slacks pressing insistently up into Kakashi's stomach. The teacher tried to wrap his legs around Kakashi but the taller man kept him pinned with his weight.

"Impatient much?" Kakashi teased. Iruka linked his hands behind Kakashi's neck and tugged the vampire up his body, Kakashi thought his beloved wanted a kiss but Iruka surprised him by burying his face in the tanned neck. The vampire could feel the pulse thrumming against the sweaty skin and Kakashi snarled at the temptation.

"Iruka," Kakashi breathed weakly, he couldn't handle being so close to the teacher's neck.

"It's okay," Iruka soothed and then his voice got sharper, more seductive "Bite me,". Kakashi blinked, his eyelashes fluttered against Iruka's skin and he gulped.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked and Iruka laughed.

"Kakashi… Bite…. Me….. Now," Iruka stated, the fangs elongated and they sank into the soft skin.

"Ah! Ah. Ah…." Iruka yelped, his cries of shock dulled to a low groaning. Kakashi echoed the moan as the rich fluid slid down his throat. He could have happily drained Iruka dry but he wanted the human to be conscious for their activities. He reluctantly stopped drinking and fed the healing chakra into the wounds but he didn't stop biting, he didn't want Iruka to stop his pleasure filled whispers.

"Kakashi _ahh~_" Iruka cooed. Kakashi withdrew his fangs and heard the cute disappointed whine, he watched the skin knit back together with a pout. He nuzzled the freshly healed skin and pushed himself up on his elbows over the brunette.

"It's a lot better when you accept being bitten," Kakashi smirked. Iruka ignored the comment and grabbed the front of Kakashi's shirt impatiently. The vampire sat up and helped the highly aroused human to get the shirt off before Iruka's legendary temper could make a show and tear it off.

Their lips crashed together and they moaned loudly, Iruka threw his hands over his head and gripped the bars of the headboard. Kakashi's hands rubbed along the taut stomach and flicked the caramel nubs. Kakashi twisted them and watched the tanned body arch and writhe; knuckles turning white from holding the bars so tight.

"Iruka. How does it feel?" Kakashi whispered, his breath ghosting across the sensitive glands.

"Kakashi," Iruka breathed, his half lidded eyes begging the vampire to do more but Kakashi was too sadistic to cave in.

"Talk to me Ruka," Kakashi purred, one hand trailed down his stomach and started to unbelt Iruka's slacks. Iruka wanted to cry at the sudden loss of stimulation to his left nipple while the right one was being mercilessly molested.

"It's unfair…." Iruka whined and Kakashi finally caught on to what he was saying.

"Ah I'll fix it but you have to tell me how it feels sensei and don't skip on the details," Kakashi grinned and Iruka watched the fangs retract back into normal teeth.

"Fix wha...Hah!" The neglected bud was sucked into Kakashi's warm mouth and Iruka mewled sweetly at the attention.

"I-It's hot…. T-too hot…" Iruka murmured, Kakashi hummed and the human felt the trousers pulled off and thrown in a random direction.

"Kakashi stop…. Stop," Mismatched eyes looked up at his lover with a questioning look "Kiss me,". Kakashi unlatched and hovered over the heaving chest, how could he ignore such a cute plea from his Iruka?

He leaned in and kissed him gently, they kept the slow loving tempo for a while until Iruka bit into Kakashi's lower lip. They smashed together and made out fervently; Iruka letting go of the headboard and rubbing the firm muscles of Kakashi's back while pale fingers fondled his clothed erection. The bedroom door opened and Yamato walked in with a hand covering his eyes, Iruka blushed and tried to hide himself with a pillow but Kakashi didn't seem bothered at his best friend's appearance.

"I smelled Iruka-sensei's blood so I put up a barrier to stop others scenting it. Naruto is expecting Iruka-sensei soon…." Yamato said seriously. Iruka panicked and started to struggle but Kakashi pinned him down with one hand and gagged him with the other.

"Yo Tenzo, tell Naruto that Iruka is busy and can't make it…. and not to disturb us," Kakashi said, Yamato nodded and turned to leave.

"Ynmmnatosawn," Iruka's muffled voice called but the younger man had already left, shutting the door behind him. Kakashi dragged Iruka's hands back up to the headboard but Iruka didn't grab on; he just glared angrily up at the vampire.

"Opps…." Kakashi laughed, Iruka bit into the hand obstructing his mouth and Kakashi pulled back with a cry.

"You meanie," Kakashi said. Iruka managed to wiggle out from under Kakashi and he ran towards the door.

"I can't believe you forgot to lock the door!" Iruka snapped and Kakashi smirked.

"I had other things on my mind Ruka," Kakashi reclined against the pillows with a smug look.

"'Ruka'?" The human repeated and Kakashi nodded.

"Come back to bed and I'll make you 'My Ruka'," Kakashi shuffled to the end of the bed and let his feet touch the floor. Iruka blushed faintly and clicked the lock on the door, he even dragged the couch over to barricade it…. Just in case. Iruka span around and walked slowly towards the bed when he stopped suddenly. The mismatched eyes were filled with mystery and mischief and it didn't bode well for the horny brunette.

"What is it?" Iruka asked. He wanted to get back into bed and have the vampire screw him into the mattress but Kakashi was tricky and Iruka knew it wouldn't be that easy. Kakashi looked his soon-to-be-lover's appearance. His face was only slightly flushed since Kakashi had drank his blood, his hair was on the verge of escaping the hairtie and his eyes were untrusting.

"Why so suspicious?" Kakashi drawled, his eyes trailing down the tense body, lingering on the erect and moist nipples and the large tent in the simple blue boxers.

"Kakashi…. What are you planning?" Iruka said.

"Lose the hair tie," Kakashi demanded cooly and Iruka raised an eyebrow. The tone left no room for argument and Iruka couldn't resist obeying it, he reached his hand up and pulled his hairband loose.

Kakashi watched the brunette shake his hair a few times before staring directly at Kakashi, patiently awaiting his next order.

"Come here," Kakashi said smoothly. Iruka plodded forward and in the blink of an eye he found himself back on the bed; below an incredibly turned on Kakashi.

"Iruka this is your one chance to leave, I'll let you go if you want to…. But this is your warning…. If you stay in this bed with me then you'll never be with anyone else ever again," Kakashi said seriously.

Iruka blinked a few times and frowned.

"You can't mean that…. I may not be a virgin but I haven't done this in quite some time, I might be really bad at it…." Iruka stammered, he couldn't understand why Kakashi was so intent on keeping him. He assumed because of the tension between them that Kakashi just wanted to break it and move on.

"Iruka I have been with a few people who have tried so hard to please me but I…." Kakashi guided one of Iruka's hands into his pants and felt the human gasp when he came into contact with Kakashi's hard flesh.

"… have never been this turned on. You don't even need to try and you're the most alluring creature on Earth… No human or vampire could compare," Kakashi forced the fingers to curl around his arousal and he hissed in pleasure.

"Kakashi…. Thank you but can you hurry up?" Iruka stroked the shaft a few times before withdrawing completely.

"Hm?" Kakashi cocked his head to the side and Iruka glared.

"You're meant to be the professional so don't make me say it!" Iruka scolded. Kakashi undid the top of his jeans and smiled smugly down at Iruka.

"Say what?"

"For gods sake Kakashi! Just take me already dammit!" Iruka cursed. Kakashi reached under the bed and pulled out a tube while Iruka pulled his own boxers off. Kakashi pushed Iruka's knees up to his chest and the brunette spread them apart invitingly.

"You have no idea how amazing you look," Kakashi winked and he was speaking the truth. There was Iruka, laying back on the pillows with his loose hair spread around him and his pearl white teeth gnawing seductively on his lip. His body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and his flexible limbs were pulled back to expose him.

Kakashi looked at the engorged member that bobbed between the quivering thighs and he stroked it gently, not giving enough pressure to satisfy the writhing brunette.

"Uh!…. Kakashi… y-your mouthhh…" Iruka groaned, his fingers weaving into the silver locks and urging the vampire closer.

"Like this?" Kakashi teased, he kissed lightly up the shaft and felt Iruka tugging on his hair in frustration. The brown eyes were glassy with tears, he needed something soon before he lost it.

Kakashi took pity on his Iruka, he bent over and engulfed it into his mouth before Iruka could complain. Iruka's hands clenched in Kakashi's silver hair as the vampire bobbed his head faster and faster, Iruka's mouth hung open in a silent scream as Kakashi worked him expertly. Tanned thighs clamped either side of Kakashi's head and the vampire hummed in amusement, making his victim shudder and cry out.

"Oh G-G-God! I'm going to…." Iruka moaned and Kakashi pulled away with a smirk. He chuckled at the devastated yet flushed look Iruka gave him.

"I'm sorry did you want something?" Kakashi teased, Iruka glared as the vampire pulled back to prepare him.

"Kakashi you ba-AH!" Iruka let out an undignified squeak as a cold finger slipped inside the tight ring. Kakashi whistled in awe, he was only in to his first knuckle but he could already feel how tight his lover was.

'Lover? Yeah he's my lover, I won't let him go but this is going to be heaven and hell,' Kakashi thought, his straining arousal twitched in agreement and he poured more lube onto his fingers. The rest of the long digit slid in fully and Iruka's hands gripped the bars above his head again, he knew if his hands were free then he'd try to escape the pain.

"Itai," Iruka said feebly and Kakashi kissed him, their tongues winding together in an attempt to distract him. The finger circled around inside the brunette until the passage loosened, more lube was added and another finger started to enter.

"Owww Shi…." Iruka tried not to curse but the pain was shooting up his back and straight into his brain, he didn't remember it being so painful but he was a lot more drunk so he didn't remember much. Kakashi laughed at his lover's attempt to censor his language and he kissed his pulse reassuringly.

"It's okay to swear…. God why are you so tight?…. I thought you said you weren't a virgin? Or were you lying to impress me?" Kakashi smiled at the warm thought and Iruka shook his head.

"It was a long time ago," Iruka struggled to hold back tears and Kakashi nodded, Iruka would relax if he talked a little.

"How long?" Kakashi wondered and Iruka snorted.

"A-about 8 years," Iruka smirked and Kakashi returned the look.

"Really? That long?" Kakashi baited, his second finger edging further in and Iruka laughed weakly.

"I've only d-done it once. I was drunk so I don't re-re-remember it well, Kotetsu and Izumo…. I didn't drink as m-uh-uh-uh-ch after that," Iruka felt the finger slid in fully and be breathed through the pain. Kakashi kissed the closed eyelids, his spare hand jerking the helpless human off.

"Don't worry it'll get better, I promise. You don't still want them do you?" Kakashi's fingers stroked the slick inner walls but he was concerned. He didn't think Iruka's friendship with the other men had got intimate.

"No, it was the drink-k-k-k. Would I be_ Aah_ here if I wanted them?" Iruka gritted out and Kakashi smiled, he had heard the pleasurable whine and he tried to find Iruka's prostate before he passed out from pain.

"So it didn't mean anything?" Kakashi checked and Iruka groaned in annoyance.

"No it didn't. I discounted it…. Stop talking about them when you have your fingers in my ass!" Iruka yelled. He blushed and Kakashi kissed him as a reward, his fingers probed deeper and Iruka bucked into his hand eagerly.

Iruka knew he was beginning to act shamelessly but he didn't care, the pain was fading and the strange feeling of being filled with something made him groan. Another finger pushed inside but Iruka was too busy being devoured by the vampire's lips to notice. Suddenly chocolate eyes widened and Iruka threw his head back with a loud moan.

'Found it,' Kakashi nipped at the outstretched neck with fervour. Everything about Iruka was intoxicating, his scent, his body, his cries, his warmth…. Kakashi's three fingers stretched Iruka and the brunette didn't seem to mind as long as Kakashi touched that special spot.

"Please! Please…" Iruka begged "…. I need…. I need..". Kakashi stopped nibbling and looked his lover in the eye, he could see the desperation and desire coming off in waves.

"Wh-What do you need?" Kakashi said, his voice low and husky from arousal. The human licked his lips as he gave Kakashi the most erotic look he'd ever received.

"More," Iruka breathed and Kakashi's resolve snapped. He crashed his lips against Iruka's and grabbed his hair, pulling harshly and drawing out masochistic moans from his partner. His fingers stabbed at the abused prostate and he felt the hard body shudder beneath him. He pulled back to inhale deeply and Iruka felt the fingers torn from his body, he watched Kakashi fumble with his fly. The vampire sighed in ecstasy as his need was released from it's confines, it sprang up against his stomach.

Umber eyes widened and an involuntary gasp escaped him, he didn't know what he was expecting but he didn't expect Kakashi to be so….

'Perfect,' Iruka huffed. Kakashi was big in every sense, he was long and thick and Iruka licked his lips just thinking about touching it. It was a strong rod of muscle with a glistening mushroom head tip and a patch of silver curls nestled at the base.

"Wow," Iruka blurted out and Kakashi chuckled. Flaming eyes jumped up to the amused vampire's face and Iruka frowned.

"I didn't just say that. You didn't hear that," Iruka snapped. Kakashi smiled innocently and pulled Iruka's pliant body towards him, he pushed his jeans down to his knees but didn't removed them, Iruka didn't mind; he just wanted something to stop the burning in his loins.

Iruka snatched the bottle up and motioned the man closer. Kakashi placed both hands either side of Iruka's head and collapsed against the human's shoulder when shy hands started to rub the lube on him.

"Iruuuka," Kakashi growled, his fangs grew and he bit into the collar bone but the soft hands didn't stop moving. Once Kakashi's cock was dripping wet the hands pulled back and tried to hold onto the headboard.

The blunt head pressed against his entrance and Iruka pressed his lips together in fear, Kakashi placed a hand on either knee to spread Iruka open fully and he licked up the bloody bites.

"Breathe out," Kakashi instructed and Iruka obeyed with trepidation. The large tip breached the first ring of muscles and Iruka sobbed, Kakashi pushed forward until he was half way in and then he waited. Tears fell down Iruka's face and the silver haired vampire licked them away with a sad whine, he had got carried away by how hot and tight was around him.

"I-Iruka?" Kakashi ground out and Iruka nodded.

"I'm okay just…. Give me a minute," Iruka tried to make light of it but Kakashi knew it probably stung like hell.

"I'll wait as long as you need," Kakashi said loudly. Iruka cracked an eye open and let a hand drop down to caress Kakashi's face.

"Are you okay?" Iruka smiled and Kakashi nodded.

"I'll wait. How about you?" Kakashi asked. Iruka licked his lips and shifted his hips with a laugh.

"I'm ok, carry on," Iruka ordered so Kakashi slid the rest of the way. The only sounds of the room were them both panting, trying to adjust to the sensations.

"Kakashi….." Iruka's eyes softened and Kakashi stared in amazement, Iruka could be cute even in this situation.

"Iruka," Kakashi smiled. He'd had sex plenty of times but he'd never felt so emotionally attached, he felt like crying too.

"Kiss me," Iruka's bottom lip trembled and Kakashi kissed him sweetly, pouring all his feelings into it; trying to soothe the pain. He felt the tanned hands on his biceps and he hooked his own hands under the silky thighs. Iruka pulled back and Kakashi rested his forehead on Iruka's shoulder, he didn't want to hurt Iruka but he felt like he was being gripped by a vice.

"Move," Iruka said after a few minutes and Kakashi exhaled in relief. He pulled out an inch before pushing back in, he heard Iruka's breath hitch and he repeated the motion a few times; pulling out more and more each time.

"Kakashi," Iruka panted but there was no pain in his voice. Kakashi thrust in and Iruka moaned in rapture, Kakashi shifted and aimed for that spot every thrust. The previously silent room was filled with moans and groans from both men and the sounds of skin slapping against skin.

"Kakashi! Oh fuck!" Iruka mewled. Kakashi thrust into the human's lithe body at a frantic pace, he wanted to keep Iruka moaning, keep making him lose control. Iruka's grip was faltering on the bed bars so he threw both arms over Kakashi's shoulders and held on for dear life.

"Yes!Yes!Yes!" Iruka cried and Kakashi silently thanked the barrier or his neighbours would be round complaining about noise.

'The delicious noise,' Kakashi thought. Sharp coils in his stomach tightened and tightened and Kakashi could sense that Iruka was in a similar state. Kakashi pulled out completely and Iruka whined in disappointment, he was so close to completion that he could taste it.

"Kakashi~!" Iruka pouted and the vampire looked sympathetic.

"Hands and Knees," Kakashi reasoned and Iruka was too needy to complain, he flipped himself over and spread his legs. Kakashi admired him for a second, his hands trailed up the trembling thighs, gripped onto the strong hips and he entered Iruka again.

"Kakashi," Iruka moaned, his back arching into the sheets and he felt the vampire's chest pressing against him.

"Do you want me?" Kakashi bit into the arch of his ear and planted sloppy kisses across the back of Iruka's neck.

"Yes **oh god** do something. Anything! Kakashi_ oh Kakashi_," Iruka sounded delirious with pleasure and Kakashi preened like a peacock. He started to thrust in even faster then before and Iruka gasped in bliss, Kakashi was moving at an inhuman pace and drawing embaressingly loud groans from the brunette. Iruka could hear the vampire echoing his groans with his own raspy snarling.

The human felt his orgasm building and building and he was too busy moaning to warn Kakashi, he threw his head back with a scream of the vampire's name and emptied himself onto the sheets. Stars dancing before his eyes and making him light headed with the pleasure of the pulsing flesh inside him. Kakashi felt the walls spasm around him and his nails dug into Iruka's hips and he pushed himself in as far as he could.

"Iruka!" Kakashi roared and he sank his fangs into the tanned neck. Iruka jolted at the added pleasure and his arms gave out. He heard Kakashi moan and his channel was flooded with warm cum, they stayed still for a moment; trying to get their heads around what had just happened.

Eventually Kakashi pulled out and fell on the bed next to Iruka, the lay facing each other as they tried to recover from their passionate encounter. They both wanted to say so many things but they didn't have the energy or time, Kakashi snaked his arm around the slender waist and pulled Iruka's body against his.

"Kakashi…" Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and kissed him tenderly. Kakashi sighed happily into the kiss and stroked his tailbone, they broke apart and Iruka buried his face in Kakashi's neck.

The vampire listened to the breaths even out and he smiled up at the ceiling, he'd never ever kissed anyone after sex but he knew this time was different. The human, the same one he'd wanted to kill, the same one he'd tried to kill…. was his fated love. He wanted to change the human while he slept, wake up next to a vampire Iruka and mate with him but he knew the teacher would probably castrate him for doing it without permission.

'Where do we go from here? Does he even want a relationship with me? What if he doesn't want to be a vampire…. Doesn't want me to be his mate?…. No I specifically told him that if he stayed with me then he would never need anyone else so he has to know I love him right?…. Right?' Kakashi's head was still buzzing from orgasm so he decided to sleep and talk to the brunette in the morning.

****LEMON OVER - You can look now!****

* * *

Iruka sat up slowly so he wouldn't disturb his sleeping partner, he pulled the covers off and grabbed his nearby boxers. He silently went around the room collecting his clothes and changed into them quickly. He returned to the bed to watch the silver haired vampire sleeping heavily, he seemed so innocent in his sleep.

'Not to mention handsome,' he thought, his fingers brushed some hair aside so he could look at his pale face. Pain and a drying discomfort inside him brought him back to reality, Kakashi hadn't confessed love or devotion and it stung more then the pain in his lower back. The clock on the beside table read 12:15.

'I don't understand you. You don't love me but you break off your fuck-buddies just so you can sleep with me?….. My life was a lot easier before vampires became the main focus in it,' Iruka thought. He pushed himself up and walked towards the door. He pushed the couch back into place, unlocked the door and left the room in silence. He made it downstairs and to the Genkan when he heard a voice.

"Iruka-sensei?" Pakkun asked. The human jumped and turned to the dog, he could hear the others playing in the back yard.

"Pakkun," Iruka greeted, the pug raised an eyebrow at the human's behaviour.

'He smells like rutting but why is he leaving?' Pakkun thought.

"Where are you going?" Pakkun questioned and Iruka sighed, he slid his shoes on and sat on the step.

"Home I guess…. I don't understand your master Pakkun," Iruka said.

"Who does? We've been with him for years and I still don't get half the things that pup does," Pakkun smiled.

"I just…. I don't know but I need to go home and think about everything," Iruka licked his lips, they still felt rough from being assaulted by Kakashi's skilled mouth.

"I see. Do you want to leave him a message?"

"…. Yeah. Tell him that I….. I don't know….. Tell him that it was good and I'll see him in a few days," Iruka decided. The pug rested his head on Iruka's thigh and looked cutely up at the human.

"A few days?"

"Hanabi-chan is better and the head vampires have allowed me to have a few days to myself. Relaxing, shopping for Hanabi's present, you know…" Iruka pet his head and stood up.

"Understood," Pakkun said seriously.

'Pup can't be doing his job right if his mate leaves right after…. I'll be having a few words with him,' Pakkun thought. He watched Iruka leave the house and he went to share his findings with the other dogs.

* * *

Iruka walked through the dark alleys, he didn't have to worry about being attacked since he was favoured by the Head Vampires. That didn't mean he wasn't protecting himself, he had a small pocket knife with him in case one of the vampires rebelled; not all of the vampires lived in the vampire community. Some left the community to pursue jobs and live amongst humans, it made feeding easier and gave them space from their families.

Iruka passed by a slightly intoxicated blonde who winked at him flirtatiously, he bowed his head and watched her walk past. He also noted the shadow on the rooftop, stalking it's prey so he decided to get out of the area quickly. He turned a corner and came upon a vampire feeding in a dark corner, he normally wouldn't disturb them but he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the vampire. He took a few steps closer and gasped, the vampire retracted his fangs and looked over his shoulder at whoever made the noise.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Iruka stammered. The vampire let the black haired woman he was drinking from drop to the ground, he turned to fully face Iruka.

"Ruka ru….." The vampire hung his head in shame while Iruka balled his fists up in anger and pain.

"Izumo…" Iruka choked out. His night had suddenly gone from being amazing to being crap, one of his best friends had been lying to him for goodness knows how long. He was sucking the life from that poor woman…. He didn't trust Iruka enough to tell him the truth.

'How could this get worse?' Iruka thought sadly. A raven haired man raced into the clearing and threw his arm around Izumo's shoulders. The cast on his leg was gone and all mobility was back.

"Are you done ye..?" Kotetsu froze at the sight of Iruka, he licked away the spot of blood at the corner of his lips and squeezed Izumo's shoulder reassuringly.

"Both of you?" Iruka asked and Kotetsu nodded solemnly.

"Yeah…. Both of us," He repeated slowly. The moon shone down on the small alley clearing, water dripped from the gutter and the stones were covered in a dirt but all Iruka could look at was his two best friends.

"You're vampires," Iruka shook his head and Izumo tried to step forward. The human turned around and ran as fast as he could away from his friends, he had so much to think about and not all of it was good.

"Iruka!" Izumo called out but Kotetsu didn't let him go. He struggled in the older man's grip but gave up eventually, he glared up at his mate and Kotetsu rubbed the mate mark on his hip to calm him.

"Kotetsu," Izumo warned and the raven shook his head.

"Let him go,"

"But…." Izumo stopped suddenly. His lover's eyes were dark and filled with pain; they weren't the eyes of Kotetsu, they were the eyes of a dominant vampire who was troubled and silently begging his mate to comfort him. Izumo gave in, tucking his head into Kotetsu's neck and wrapping his arms around the taller man. Kotetsu rubbed the brunette's hip while Izumo tapped the spot over Kotetsu's heart, the place he had put his mate mark.

"We need to explain," Izumo whispered and Kotetsu shook his head again.

"You can't. We agreed to draw back, if the head vampires find out…" Kotetsu reminded him but Izumo growled.

"What are they going to do? Banish me again?" he snarled.

"Izumo," Kotetsu scolded and the human groaned and started to stir. Izumo pulled back from his mate and bit into her again, her fluttering eyelids stilled as Izumo fed in the healing serum.

"We'll just have to see what tomorrow brings, let's go home," Kotetsu offered him a hand and Izumo took it gratefully. Something told him the next few days weren't going to be easy ones.

* * *

Charlotte: So what did you think? Read and review!

Jenny: Chaz-cat? ****Hides behind laptop****

Charlotte: Yes?

Jenny: You know that neon pink marker in your drawer?

Charlotte: Yes?

Jenny: It washes off right?

Charlotte: ... -_- what did you do?

Jenny: ****Peeks out from behind laptop****

Charlotte: ...O_O... you drew _that_... on your face?... why?

Jenny: Teehee... I couldn't help it... I'll go find some soap!

Charlotte: Hn I don't have the heart to tell her it's permanent... That's going to be fun. Thanks for reading guys! You rock!

Jenny:** **Yells in the background** **NOoooooooooo!


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte: So here's your next chapter and it's mostly about Izumo's story but it does involve a love confession and a new enemy so keep your eyes peeled.

Jenny: Uwah! I thought you were going to make it a happy story but noooo you just have to have a bad guy... can't you let them have an easy life?

Charlotte: hmmm... nah! It's not as fun if there isn't a bad guy.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto etc etc but we do own... Yami what are you eating?

Jenny: Doritos!

Charlotte: Hai! We own Doritos! Yum yum!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Izumo hammered his fist against the door, he had to speak to Iruka and not even Kotetsu could stop him. One of Iruka's charming neighbours had already yelled out the window at him for disturbing the neighbourhood at 8 am on a Saturday so the teacher knew his friend was outside. He gave up on the loud approach and tried to appeal to the human.

"Iruka, please let me in. I can explain," Izumo said quietly. He wiped his brow, the morning sun peered out from behind a cloud and the strong wind did nothing but blow the rays towards Izumo.

"Kamizuki-san," A voice said from behind him. Izumo glanced over his shoulder at the grey haired man, dressed in semi-casual clothes with a daisy in his hand.

"Mizuki-san," Izumo greeted dryly. He didn't like being around the other man, it was probably something to do with him being an amateur vampire hunter. Even though vampires could cloak themselves against humans and other vampires…. He was still anxious that Mizuki knew deep down.

"What are you doing here?" Mizuki asked suspiciously, his grip on the daisy increasing.

"I...uh… Nothing for you to worry about Mizuki-san. Iruka-sensei and I just had a disagreement and I'm trying to make it right," Izumo said more to the door then Mizuki.

"I think you should leave Kamizuki," The vampire hunter said coldly.

"I'm not going anywhere. Why are you here?" Izumo accused. Mizuki looked taken aback but his scowl didn't falter.

"I have lunch plans with Iruka-kun," Mizuki said smugly, his twisted mind already planning how to make the most out of the opportunity.

'If he's upset by Izumo then I can comfort him, this could work,' Mizuki thought. He opened his mouth to send Izumo away when the door unlocked and creaked open a crack.

"Ruka ru?" Izumo said softly, he ignored the disapproving look from Mizuki about the nickname and waited for Iruka to talk. The room was dark so the only thing visible through the crack in the door was one honey brown eye.

"Ano Mizuki-kun? Oh! I forgot about lunch, can we reschedule for tomorrow? I'm not feeling so well today and I probably should talk to Izumo," Iruka's voice was chirpy and happy, both men knew it was fake.

"I don't think I should…." Mizuki trailed off, his eyes sweeping over the vampire in a angry manner.

"It's fine. We can even go on a walk afterwards; through that path we used to ditch professor Gakuto's lecture," Iruka bargained. Mizuki nearly swooned, it sounded like a perfect date and he couldn't say no to that.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow…. Take this," Mizuki stepped forward and held out the flower, a tanned hand reached out and took it quickly. Mizuki glared at Izumo and walked away, he disappeared around the corner and Izumo sighed in relief.

"I suddenly know why you don't like him. Why you always seemed careful or scared," Iruka said, he pushed the door open and let Izumo walk into the apartment.

* * *

If things were normal then Iruka would have sat opposite him at the small table in the kitchen. If things were normal then Izumo would have made a suggestive comment about the pained way that Iruka was shuffling about in or the bite mark on the back of his neck that hadn't been healed properly.

But things weren't normal, Iruka set the daisy in a glass full of water and put it on the kitchen windowsill to soak up the light. The teacher remained leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So…." Izumo said and Iruka chuckled.

"That's all you have to say?" Iruka said sharply and Izumo sighed.

"I'm sorry for not telling you…. I didn't want to involve you in the darker side of Konoha but that didn't work did it?" Izumo smiled sadly. Iruka could feel his resolve crumbling but he knew he had to be strong.

"You lied to me," Iruka bit his lip and Izumo watched him carefully.

"To protect you," Izumo stressed and Iruka laughed.

"So that's what you were talking about yesterday…." Iruka realised, he remembered Izumo's strange depressed speech.

"Partially," Izumo admitted. Iruka sighed and walked over to the table, he slid into the opposite seat and rested his chin on his hands.

"It hurts to know you didn't trust me," Iruka said quietly and Izumo nodded.

"I know. I hated lying to you but….. I had no choice, at first it was for your protection but then the Head vampires summoned you and I was forbidden to tell you or even…"

"See me…." Iruka smiled and Izumo's eyes widened "Oh come on, I noticed that my best friends were suddenly distant. I just thought that you two were having some relationship problems that you wanted to solve on your own,".

"Sorry…. I'm sure that there are lots of questions you want answered," Izumo bowed his head and Iruka tilted his head to the side, a smile on his face and eyes bright with something that made the vampire's heart skip.

Forgiveness.

"I do but you need to stop apologising. You were in the wrong but I understand that this must have been eating away at you for a while. It must have been really hard to keep it a secret," Iruka said, he slid his hand across the table and Izumo held onto it with a matching smile.

"Yeah," Izumo breathed.

"I want to know exactly what happened from the beginning Izumo,"

"The beginning of what?"

"I want to know why you're a vampire? Why is Kotetsu?" Iruka said sternly. Tanned fingers squeezed around Izumo's in a reassuring gesture and the vampire inhaled deeply.

"I was born in the vampire community of Konoha, both my parents were vampires but my mother was special. She was a oracle, our bloodline meant that any females or submissive males were able to see into the future if they were trained," Izumo explained.

"But that means…"

"Hai. I have the ability… or I would if I trained properly. I'm not as strong as the others before me but I can have flashes/images of things. I tend to block them out unless I think they're important; I had a vision a few days after christmas that you were bleeding and crying and that's why I rushed over," Izumo said.

"Hm," Iruka frowned, he didn't like remembering the attack.

'I wonder what he's doing right now?' Iruka thought seriously. He hadn't really had a chance to think about his situation with Kakashi because of his worrying over Izumo and Kotetsu's secret.

"Anyway my mother was often asked to try to see the future regarding meetings with humans. But the future seen isn't always right, it's just one of the many paths it could take. My mother predicted that it would go well but it didn't. A young vampiress was kidnapped and it forced a vampire to make a tough decision which…." Izumo stopped a took a deep breath, it wasn't a story he liked to tell but Iruka seemed to know it already.

"Kakashi's father?" Iruka whispered and Izumo wiped away a stray tear.

"Yes. Ultimately the Head vampire killed himself and the others were out for blood…. excuse the pun,"

"Izumo-chan…."

"They were going to execute us but Tsunade-hime made us a deal. We would be banished to outside the community, we could live among the humans in peace…. Well that's what she told us," Izumo said bitterly.

* * *

**- 13 years ago -**

The 10 year old yawned and turned the page in his book, his mother and father were in the front of the car. They were returning home after a nice dinner to celebrate his A+ in math but now he was hungry for blood.

"Okaasan?" he whined and the woman turned to look at him, her short auburn ringlets bounced.

"Yes Izumo?"

"I'm hungry,"

"Ah… I have some blood in the fridge and I'll go hunting later to collect some more,"

"Why can't I go hunting?"

"Because I have to go late and we're adjusting to the human's clock remember?" She laughed. Izumo pouted and she reached back to ruffle his hair.

"Unfair!" Izumo closed his book and looked out the window, they'd entered a forest path with trees and they were the only car on the road. The moon disappeared behind a cloud and the boy's brain started to buzz.

"Izumo are you okay?" His father asked, he looked in the mirror to check on his son but he looked in pain.

"My head…." Izumo panted. Both hands jumped up to grasp his head and his mother turned around, she set one hand on her husband's forearm to calm his worries.

"What do you see sweetie?" She said smoothly, she knew what he was going through; his visions had been happening more and more. White pain was blinding him but he could just make out an image.

"It's us…. Now…. skulls…. We're being chased," Izumo's eyes snapped open and bright head lights flashed behind them and the other car's engine roared.

"Ah!" She cried out when they were rammed from behind and she glanced at her husband shakily.

"Get in the back," He ordered and she nodded, she unbelted herself and crawled into the back seat. She pulled Izumo to her chest and wrapped her pink fluffy arms around him. Izumo tried to focus on the warm embrace instead of the high speeds that his father had gone to. His fingers clenched in the long denim skirt and he snuggled into the pastel pink jumper.

They rounded the corner at more then a hundred miles an hour and his mother chanced a look back, it was a black car with a skull on the grill and it sent shivers through her. The lights of the city were around them as they tore through the center.

"Okaasan!" Izumo yelled but her eyes were already hazy, lost in a vision. She broke out of it and looked down at the ten year old with glassy eyes.

"Whatever happens… Get away from here and we love you," She whispered. They sped through some traffic lights and a large black SUV crashed into the side of the car; sending it rolling off to the side with screams.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Iruka exclaimed and Izumo nodded, tears rolled down his face and he wiped them away quickly.

"I got out and ran into an alley with a broken arm. That's when I met Hiruzen, he lived in the human side of Konoha to get some space from his family; he wanted to be independent and not have them fussing over him just because he's old,"

"I always thought he was your grandfather,"

"That's how we planned it. I'd only been in human Konoha for a month so it was easy to say 'My parents went abroad to see the world and died on the trip and my grandfather is looking after me'," Izumo smirked. Iruka smiled and stroked the back of his hand, Hiruzen or Sandaime as he preferred to be called was a great man. He was like a grandfather to Iruka as well, he was kind and caring but when the boys had got old enough he decided to go travelling.

"I wonder where he is now?" Iruka wondered.

"He loved history as much as you… probably exploring the aztec ruins in Mexico or something," Izumo stood up and walked over to the fridge, he pulled out a bottle of orange juice and motioned to Iruka.

"Sure have it. I'm hardly here anymore so it'll just go to waste," Iruka dismissed. Izumo uncapped it and sat back down at the table.

"I can't believe Tsunade-hime would do that, she's rash and loud but she wouldn't…"

"It wasn't Tsunade-hime. It was an Elder, Orochimaru but don't worry he was killed shortly afterwards. He had been trying despicable experiments on frail vampires and they executed him for it, he was also passing on information to hunters and that's who attacked us," Izumo fingers clenched around the bottle in anger, he didn't like thinking about the snakey vampire.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. Kotetsu helped me through everything," Izumo smiled sappily. His lover was probably still in bed, lazing around and using his broken leg as an excuse. Vampires healed quicker then humans so he was technically better a few weeks ago.

"So Kotetsu? What's the real story on you two?" Iruka asked. He wanted to know the truth behind everything.

"Kotetsu was my best friend from the first moment I moved here. He was the only human I learned to trust…. Until I met you at high school," Izumo reminisced.

"Human?"

"Yeah. He didn't know I was a vampire for the first 6 years but it was the night of my 16 birthday that** it **happened,"

"It?"

"We were messing around, doing crazy stunts you know? You were in bed with the flu and demanded that we go out and have fun,"

"I remember…"

"We were playing on the lake and in the forest at night, it had snowed that November…" Izumo's eyes filled up with more tears.

* * *

**- 7 years ago -**

The brunette ran through the snowy trees and ruffled bushes as he went to try to find his hiding boyfriend.

"Ko! Where are you?" Izumo laughed. He would rather be at home snuggling with him, he sighed happily and continued to search. Kotetsu had asked him out a 7 months ago and Izumo had literally jumped at the chance.

He probably could have scented Kotetsu's blood, he knew the smell because the older boy was so clumsy; always getting hurt and cut.

'I won't use my vampire skills, that's cheating,' He thought. He rushed forward onto the bank of the large frozen lake and squinted. The only light was from the moon and the occasional streetlamp around the outside of the lake and on the cliffs above it.

"I can see you!" Izumo shouted and the shadowy figure on the ice waved happily at him.

"You win! Let's go back to yours!" Kotetsu skated across the ice and Izumo giggled.

"You read my mind," Izumo smiled.

**_Crack!_**

The ice below the teenager gave way and he fell smacking the back of his head on the sharp ice before he disappeared into the murky waters.

"KOTETSU!" Izumo screamed. He scrambled across the ice, ignoring the bruises from every time he slipped and landed on the ice. He reached the hole and he plunged his hand in, the freezing water burned his skin and he pulled back with a cry. They liked to swim in the lake in the summer and he knew it was very very very deep, Kotetsu wouldn't be able to get himself back up.

"I have to get him," Izumo pulled off his heavy coat and slipped his shoes off, he dove into the water and felt the water filling his lungs; the cold temperature nipping and scratching his skin and face.

'Kotetsu where are you?' He thought frantically. He swam deeper and deeper until he saw the unconscious raven sinking further into the darkness. Using his vampire speed he darted forward and wrapped his arms around his waist, he shot up and saw the light approaching.

'Hold on!' He yelled in his head, he ran out of breath and his last few feet was on no breath whatsoever. He sucked in the oxygen and pulled Kotetsu onto the ice, he dragged his body across until they were back on frosty grass.

"Kotetsu wake up," Izumo pleaded. The dark eyes fluttered but the boy was disorientated, dark blood gushing from the back of his head.

"...Zu?" Kotetsu groaned and Izumo pressed his hand to his lips.

"Shh save your strength," Izumo stroked his face and checked his pulse.

'It's too slow and faint,' he worried, if he went for help then Kotetsu wouldn't make it. His head throbbed and white blinded him.

"No… not now!" Izumo whined.

_They were at the graveyard on that cliff where Iruka's parents were buried, they often visited the graves and Kotetsu always said he wanted to be buried by the sea. He turned to Iruka who was dressed in a simple black outfit. _

"_Shall we go?" Iruka asked, he pushed some flowers into Izumo's grip and tears rolled down his cheeks. _

Izumo gasped and looked down at his boyfriend, he was getting paler while his blood spread across the grass.

"You can't die," Izumo sobbed, his hands working without his permission; ripping the sleeve of his boyfriend's blue shirt. His fangs grew and he buried his face into the wet wrist.

"I'm sorry…. Forgive me," Izumo's eyes bled red and he bit into the skin.

"Gah!" Kotetsu grunted, he was on the verge on consciousness and he didn't really understand what was going on. He could felt a throbbing pain in his head and wrist and his boyfriend was straddling his hips but he didn't think he was drunk.

'What's going on?' He thought hazily. He tried to focus his remaining energy into his eyes and they widened slightly at the sight. His normally sweet and gentle boyfriend was attached to his wrist, blood running down his arm and his innocent eyes were a rich crimson.

'Oh he tastes so good…. No I can't get distracted! I have to save him,' Izumo reminded himself. He reached over and picked up a shard of sharp ice, he held it over his own wrist; he dragged it across and watched his blood bubble to the surface.

"Izu…." Kotetsu's head dropped back and the vampire gasped. He held his wrist against the raven's mouth and coaxed him to open wider.

'Drink Ko, please I don't want you to die,' Izumo silently begged and he smiled when the human gagged on the bitter liquid. He sucked harder against Kotetsu's wrist and felt the human drinking eagerly as well. Kotetsu's eyes dropped shut and his head rolled away, Izumo unlatched from the wrist and pulled his own back.

'Did he get enough? I know I drank enough but did he? Oh please don't die, I love you,' Izumo licked up both bite marks and let the skin knit back together. He kissed Kotetsu's wrist and moved to kneel beside his head.

"Ko?" Izumo whispered. His hands groped at the raven hair and he felt the skull heal immediately. Vampires weren't untouchable and the energy from being changed would heal him from any danger but it only worked once and it had one bad side effect.

'YES!' Izumo grinned. He brushed the wet hair out of Kotetsu's face.

"Kotetsu. Love?" Izumo slapped his cheeks and the Kotetsu's eyes fluttered and his eyes flashed red before returning to their normal colour. The fangs hadn't started to grow yet but Kotetsu still felt like something was wrong.

"Izumo," Kotetsu rasped. His lover was soaking wet, his hair plastered to his cheeks and his clothes dripping with frozen water. Izumo smiled down at his confused boyfriend.

"You clumsy baka, how are you feeling?" Izumo said quietly. Kotetsu lifted his hand up weakly and he traced the fangs peeking out of Izumo's mouth.

'Shit I corrected my eyes but not my teeth!' Izumo retracted his fangs and Kotetsu pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Something you want to tell me?" He smirked and Izumo blushed.

"It's a long story," Izumo said and Kotetsu laughed.

"We have all night babe," He reached his hand up to caress Izumo's frozen cheek but it stopped halfway, his hand started trembling as a warm sensation spread through his body.

'I feel so full of energy? What's going on? Why am I not unconscious or worse?' He wondered.

"What happened after I went under?…. Why did you drink my blood?" Kotetsu questioned. The vampire's throat went dry and he couldn't form the necessary words.

"I had to….. I had to ch…. I don't…. Oh god what have I done?" Izumo jumped to his feet and tears spilled down his cheeks. Kotetsu sat up fully and reached for his startled boyfriend but Izumo had started to back away.

"You were going to die… I had to…." Izumo bit his lip and it finally clicked in Kotetsu's mind.

"I'm a vampire too aren't I?" He asked and Izumo sprinted into the forest. The raven got to his feet and chased after him, the trees were a blur and the wind whipped his face as he ran.

'Wow! I've never been this fast before!' Kotetsu cheered and he wanted to run forever but he remembered something more important. He had to find Izumo and stop him crying.

He ricocheted off the last tree in the park with a wince, he was used to the speed but not to stopping. He scanned the skyline and chuckled at how easy it was to see in the dark.

"Where are you?" He whispered. Movement caught his eye and he spotted a figure running across the rooftops. Kotetsu took a running start and leapt onto a nearby roof, he landed in a roll and continued to jump between roofs.

He debated about yelling to the brunette but that would probably get people's attentions who were walking below. So he sped up and used all of his new found energy to grab Izumo's wrists, spin him around and slam both wrists into a wall.

"Ah!" Izumo cried out and cracks appeared behind his wrists.

"Why are you running away from me?" Kotetsu snapped and Izumo tried to wiggle out of the grip.

"Ko you're hurting me! Watch your new strength!" Izumo squirmed and the older teen loosened his hold slightly but didn't let Izumo escape. The brunette tried to move his wrists and he winced painfully.

"Answer my question!" He said. Izumo looked at his boyfriend with guilty eyes, he didn't expect Kotetsu to adjust to his new powers so quick.

"I changed you…. I've ruined your chances of being a normal human…. I'm so stupid," Izumo sobbed and Kotetsu sighed.

"Izumo listen to me," Izumo looked up at his boyfriend "I love you,".

"You can't. I've made you…" Izumo tried to look away but the dark eyes of his lover had him star-struck.

"I would be dead if you hadn't done it. I would rather spend eternity with you as a vampire then die and have to leave your side," Kotetsu said seriously. The tears stopped falling and Izumo searched his boyfriend's eyes for truth.

"Really?" He asked and Kotetsu nodded.

"You did what you had to do, how can I be angry at you?" Kotetsu smiled. He let go of one hand and brushed away the tears on his boyfriend's face.

"I'm sorry for lying to you," Izumo whispered. Kotetsu opened his mouth to reply when he gasped in pain, he pressed his head against Izumo's shoulder and felt a smaller hand wrap around his back in a hug.

"Shhh it's okay," Izumo said softly. Kotetsu breathed harshly as he felt his fangs grow, it was painful but Izumo's touch lessened it considerably.

"Shit!" Kotetsu cursed, he raised his head and ran his tongue along the teeth.

"If it makes you feel any better I think you look hot with fangs," Izumo laughed and Kotetsu leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I do? Well then you made a good choice didn't you?" He teased. Izumo nuzzled Kotetsu's cheek submissively and the new vampire growled approvingly. There was a bolt of lightning between them and they both gasped in pleasure.

"What w-was that?" Kotetsu asked and Izumo shrugged.

"I don't know…. Just… don't let go of me," Izumo begged. Kotetsu dropped the other hand and hugged Izumo close to him, Izumo slid his arms around Kotetsu's neck and continued to nuzzle the soft skin. The air seemed hotter and everything felt right as long as they had each other.

A shadow fell across them and they both looked up in shock. An old man in a long robe stood there with his pipe hanging out his mouth.

"Izumo you have a lot of explaining to do," Hiruzen said sternly and Izumo whimpered.

"Sandaime….. Sorry," Izumo closed his eyes and he felt Kotetsu's arms tighten around him.

"Ko?" Izumo questioned and he froze when he realised his lover's eyes were a vibrant red. Kotetsu tucked Izumo's head into his neck and growled threateningly at the stranger.

"Kotetsu you know Sandaime so why are you…. Ack!" Kotetsu nipped Izumo's forehead and the teenager yelped. Sadaime puffed on his pipe for a few minutes before sighing in a defeated way.

"I have no intentions of harming your intended mate little one. Let us all retire to my home so we can properly educate you and control your dark vampire side," Hiruzen said calmly.

"In-intended what?" Izumo panicked and Kotetsu pulled him away from the wall and towards the old man, keeping a firm grip on him.

"Although it is only a few minutes old, his vampire wants to claim you as his mate. Weren't you listening when I explained this to you a few years ago?" Hiruzen said and Izumo sweatdropped.

"I never thought anyone would actually want to mate a banished vampire,"

"Well he's a fresh vampire and I'm pretty sure he doesn't care if you're banished or not," Hirzuen said dryly.

"It was an accident! I…" Izumo tried to explain but the old man held up a hand.

"I know, she saw everything," Hiruzen stroked the bat that sat atop his head and Izumo nodded.

* * *

The vampire waited for Iruka to snap out of his thoughts, his cute little face was furrowed up in confusion and concentration.

"That explains a lot. It was after you turned 16 that the stunts started getting more dangerous," Iruka said finally and Izumo nodded.

"Yeah. Our bodies were stronger and we wanted to feel free, we always tried to do it without you but you were so determined to join in," Izumo took another sip of his drink.

"You were having fun without me! Of course I wanted to do it, I felt left out," Iruka blushed.

"That's why I always called you brave. We were vampires but you were a human, doing those stunts were amazing for someone like you," he smiled. Iruka tapped his fingers against the clean surface of the table, Izumo's story cleared up a lot of questions.

"Did Kotetsu break his leg bungee jumping?"

"No, he miscalculated a jump while we were hunting and fell into an alley. Smashed his leg off the brick wall in an attempt to catch himself," Izumo said quickly.

"Baka,"

"Tell me about it,"

"You know," Iruka paused and smiled "It's okay that you're vampires but I don't want any more secrets,". Izumo blinked a few times before nodding eagerly with a grin.

"Definitely!" He said, he stretched his arms above his head and his fangs dropped down.

"You do not know how annoying it is to maintain the human teeth," He said sucking on the insides of his cheeks.

"Well you don't have to hide it in front of me anymore….. Can I ask you something important? Or maybe it isn't important…. But it might be.." Iruka worried aloud and Izumo laughed.

"What is it?"

"Bite marks leave a trace right? Even if you heal them, they leave a small trace for other vampires to sense," Iruka said wisely and Izumo blinked a few times.

"How on earth did you know that?" He asked and Iruka blushed lightly.

"Some of my students educated me on vampires, it is true right?" Iruka asked and Izumo nodded.

"It lets other vampires know who not to drink from, if you drink from someone who still has a trace on them then the blood won't have fully returned to their body and drinking from them could endanger them. It's a safety mechanism to prevent death,"

"Well…. When was the first time you sensed a trace mark on me?" Iruka asked casually but his posture was tense.

"Why do you ask?"

"The first time I recollect being bitten was when Kakashi lost his mind and attacked me at christmas but before that…. I'd been having nightmares for a few months and I kept dreaming that someone was biting me," Iruka laughed weakly and rubbed his neck at the memory, his fingers skimmed over the bite mark Kakashi had left and he sighed.

'Maybe it was Kakashi?…. Nah why would he do that?' Iruka thought. Izumo frowned and placed his finger against his lips in thought.

"Christmas of course…. Nightmares are nightmares Ruka ru," Izumo beamed brightly and Iruka hummed.

"I guess you're right…. Hey you and Ko never drank my blood did you?" Iruka joked and Izumo glared. His entire expression was cold and dark and it made Iruka swallow loudly.

"No we would never….." Izumo trailed off with a hurt look and Iruka squeezed his hands.

"I didn't mean to hurt you feelings, I was just curious," Iruka said quickly and Izumo smiled.

"I understand. I was going to ask you about lover boy but it seems my time is up,"

"Huh?"

"You have a visitor Ruka ru, so I won't take up any more time. I'll see you at school and enjoy the rest of your Saturday," Izumo winked and left out the window. Iruka scratched his scar and shrugged, he never understood Izumo when he was being crafty.

* * *

Izumo jumped onto the roof and crouched beside a silver haired vampire, he wore simple navy clothes and his usual mask and his face was buried in his orange book.

"It's a bit bright to be sitting out in the open," Izumo commented and the man looked up from where he was sitting.

"Who are you and why were you with Iruka?" Kakashi ordered. Izumo kept his eyes lowered to the tiles of the roof, he wasn't comfortable talking to a Hatake.

"I am Izumo, Iruka's friend and I was checking he was okay and making amends for him discovering the truth about my… form," Izumo said slowly. Kakashi studied the younger man's face and scowled beneath his mask.

'So you're Izumo. You're the one who slept with Iruka when he was a teenager…. But Iruka said he doesn't have feelings like that for you anymore,' Kakashi thought smugly.

"Hn. He found out?"

"He was leaving your company last night and ran into my mate and I hunting. I've explained the situation so have no fear Hatake-sama, I am Iruka's best friend and that's it,"

"Hn. Your honesty is appreciated," Kakashi drawled, he looked back down at his book but stopped pretending to read when he noticed Izumo was still there.

"Was there something else?"

"I believe so. Iruka is in danger,"

"How?"

"I cannot truly tell without revealing my identity so it's best you know who I am,"

"My name is Kamizuki Izumo and I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but I'm Iruka's friend and I'm scared for him,"

'Kamizuki…. Father….. But he would have just been a child…. His parents,' Kakashi thought.

"Had one of your… _visions_ Kamizuki?" Kakashi spat and Izumo sighed.

"No. My fears are based on something Iruka said that doesn't add up…. After you spend time with Iruka, please come find me and I'll explain what I know…. I understand if you don't wish to seek me out….. But it just means that Kotetsu and I will have to protect Iruka,"

"I can protect him!" Kakashi said cooly and Izumo yawned, clearly unimpressed.

"If you say so. Do what you wish Hatake-sama, if you wish to protect him then I will be glad to explain. Please don't mention any dangers to Iruka, I had to lie to calm his worries on this matter," Izumo bowed his head, dropped into the street and walked home. Kakashi pursed his lips in thought, he shouldn't trust a Kamizuki even if he was Iruka's best friend but he was anxious about the danger he spoke of. Yami fluttered around his head and he called her down with a whistle.

"Tail him, I want to know where he lives. I'll be visiting him later," He told her and she nodded, she flew off after the vampire. Kakashi nodded to himself and slid in the window.

The human, who had been looking at his hands in boredom looked up at the window in shock. Kakashi shut the window behind him and pulled his mask down, he fought the urge to smirk as Iruka's eyes roamed his unconvered face.

"Is that seat taken?" Kakashi nodded to the spare seat in front of Iruka and the brunette snorted.

"Obviously," He muttered in jest and Kakashi chuckled, he walked over and sat in the seat with a lazy slump.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted and Iruka smiled.

"Yo," Iruka repeated. Kakashi stretched a long arm across the table and wiggled his bare fingers, Iruka rolled his eyes and stretched out his own arm. Their fingers intertwined and Iruka nearly shuddered at the feel of Kakashi's soft skin.

'This is different to Izumo. With Izumo it was friendly and comforting but this…' Iruka closed his eyes '… is more intimate and loving,'.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked in his usual uninterested tone but Iruka knew him well enough to read the hints of curiosity behind it. A twinge in his backside brought him back to the question.

"I've been better," Iruka said honestly and Kakashi frowned under his mask.

"Ah no. Don't worry too much, I've taken some painkillers," Iruka reassured him. They fell into an awkward silence and Kakashi remembered the message Pakkun gave him.

"So it was just good? I expected better feedback," Kakashi pouted and Iruka blushed brightly.

"No… I mean it was mor…. I just… I don't…. Great…. No… I mean," Iruka babbled and Kakashi sighed in contentment. That was the Iruka he knew.

"So you wouldn't mind a repeat?" Kakashi said bluntly and Iruka bit his lip.

"Kakashi I…. don't think it should happen again," Iruka said seriously and the hand holding his tensed. It was surprising how easy it was to read the silver haired vampire without his mask on.

"I had fun and it was…. _Really great_," Iruka coughed into his spare hand.

"But…." Kakashi asked painfully. He wasn't used to being on the receiving side of rejection, the one time he wanted to be wanted…. Iruka was going to dismiss him.

"Kakashi….. Ahem! Kakashi-sensei I'm not a fuckbuddy for you to play around with," Iruka said loudly and Kakashi blinked.

"I actually really like you and…. I…. Eh….. never mind," Iruka lost his nerve and tried to get up but Kakashi had a strong hold on his hand.

"You shouldn't rush off without hearing my response," Kakashi said and Iruka's begged him to let go.

"Maa sensei you see…. The truth is I don't want you as a fuckbuddy," Kakashi said and Iruka felt an arrow stab his heart.

'So I'm not even good enough for that…. Grrrr…. No I won't get angry about it. I don't want to be his fuckbuddy and he doesn't want me either so…. Should we just say goodbye and part ways amicably?' Iruka thought. Kakashi stood up and walked around the table, he pulled Iruka to his feet and stroked the side of his face with his spare hand.

"I see, well I won't keep you from your other tasks Kakashi-sen…" lips crashed down on Iruka's mouth and the brunette fought hard not to give in. It was sweet and tender and Kakashi hoped it would tell Iruka all he needed to know, he wasn't good with emotional words or confessions. He pulled back slowly and watched Iruka's face scrunch up in confusion.

"Please don't play with me Kakashi," Iruka whispered harshly and Kakashi felt like face-palming. Iruka was going to make him say it wasn't he?

"I don't want you to be my fuckbuddy because I don't want anymore of them…. I just want you," Kakashi said, a faint blush on his own face.

"Only me?" Iruka asked and Kakashi nodded. Iruka felt like fireworks were going off inside his chest and tears were working their way up his throat, Kakashi only wanted him.

"What if you change your mind? Maybe we shouldn't risk…" Iruka shut himself up when he saw the serious look in Kakashi's mismatched eyes. Kakashi took hold of both of Iruka's hands and brought them up to his lips, he kissed the knuckles sweetly and smiled nervously.

"Umino Iruka, humble human school teacher…." Iruka tried not to laugh, Kakashi sounded like Gai when he was nervous. The vampire suddenly froze up and Iruka started getting antsy, he was scared and excited at the same time.

"Hatake Kakashi, perverted Head Vampire…. Was is it you're trying to tell me?" Iruka smiled back at him. Kakashi gulped and rubbed his thumb over Iruka's hand and sighed.

"My feelings…. I'm really not used to this. I've never…." Kakashi's words finally struck a cord with Iruka and the brunette realised what was happening.

"You know you're very cute when you're speechless," Iruka complimented and he grinned when the blush on the pale face deepened. He understood why Kakashi liked to make him blush now.

"I'll take the first step if it makes you feel better?" Iruka offered and Kakashi nodded stiffly.

'Gather your courage! Come on! You've slept with him so stop being so prude!' His inner voice demanded.

"Kakashi even though you're a pervert, a serious, an indifferent and aggrivating vampire…. I can't help…. But love you with all my heart," Iruka closed his eyes and waited for the other man to laugh at him but it never came. He cracked an eye open and saw Kakashi was literally stunned by his words.

"Y-you love me?" Kakashi said slowly and Iruka breathed in.

"Hai," Iruka whispered. The confession spread it's way through Kakashi's body, seeping into every vein, every muscle, every pore until the vampire was grinning like a fool.

"I love you too," Kakashi admitted. They stood in silence for a moment before they both broke out in laughter.

"God this is so weird," Iruka laughed and Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah," He agreed.

"So where do we go from here?" Iruka asked and Kakashi leered at him.

"I know where I want to go but I can wait," Kakashi kissed Iruka's flaming cheeks and Iruka nodded gratefully.

"Thank you and sorry," Iruka said.

"I know what will make it up to me," Kakashi said and Iruka cocked his head to the side like a puppy.

"What?" He smiled and Kakashi leaned in until their noses bumped together.

"I want my lover to kiss me," Kakashi said with childish glee, Iruka moved his hands up until they gripped Kakashi's collar and the pale hands slid down to rest on his sensitive tail bone.

"That I can do," Iruka kissed him and he smiled into it, he really did love Kakashi.

* * *

"You WHAT?" Kotetsu panicked and Izumo ignored the dramatic reaction, he was cooking some rice for lunch and his mate's inane questions about why he was acting strange was getting on his nerves.

"I will discuss the matter when Hatake-sama gets here,"

"Izumo it is dangerous to talk to a Head vampire. Especially a Head vampire that thinks you have something to do with the death of his father!" Kotetsu said angrily.

"I'll be ok. It's to discuss a certain problem regarding Ruka ru," Izumo said and Kotetsu sighed.

"I'll go take my cast off in case I need to fight,"

"You won't need to fight and you just spent half an hour putting it back on, you have a doctors appointment tomorrow it 'get it off' properly so don't mess with it or they'll figure out you somehow managed to take it off and run about without it," Izumo snapped. Kotetsu was lying on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, trying and failing to be intimidating.

"I'm not happy about him coming,"

"Psh! The only thing you aren't happy about is that I invited another dominant male into our home but Kotetsu, darling you forget one tiny detail," Izumo said mockingly. Izumo brought a bowl of rice over to him, he set it on the table and stabbed two chopsticks into it.

"I'm already mated to you. BA-KA! God knows why when you act like a petulant child," Izumo shook his head and Kotetsu pouted.

"I'm not a child," He whined and Izumo smiled in defeat.

"No you're a baka,"

"And you love me,"

"And I love you," Izumo kissed his lips gently. He heard a tapping at the window and he tried to pull back but Kotetsu was being stubborn. He grabbed on of the chopsticks and smacked his hand with it.

Izumo escaped and opened the window, Kakashi sat on the ledge but made no move to enter.

"Hatake-sama I would like to introduce my mate Kotetsu," Izumo gestured to the vampire on the couch and he sat up quickly. He hated the cast, it reduced his mobility.

"Yo," Kakashi yawned.

"Hey," Kotetsu greeted equally as lazily.

"You said something endangering Iruka?" Kakashi said seriously and Izumo nodded.

"Iruka told me his only recollection of being bitten was by you however before he was recruited by the Head Vampires he told me he was having nightmares about a vampire sneaking into his room at night and biting him. Kotetsu and I have never bit Iruka and we've always protected him but I remember him coming into school a few times before my birthday with bite marks,"

"I thought…. It was either one of you two. I remember meeting him when he had a trace on him," Kakashi said indifferently.

"We didn't think much of it but now I think about it, the bite had the same sort of trace through it everytime. Which means…"

"…. Someone's targeting him," Kotetsu finished in shock.

"Could you recognise the trace again?" Kakashi asked seriously. He didn't want another vampire stalking his Iruka.

"Not really. They haven't bit Iruka since you bit him," Izumo said with a hint of optimism.

"So they respect my role," Kakashi said quietly to himself.

"Maybe not. Maybe it's a vampire who isn't aware of your…. Attachment to Iruka. Ruka ru has been helping Hanabi-sama every night so the vampire hasn't had a chance to bite Iruka because he wasn't there to bite," Izumo explained. Kakashi's eyes narrowed and Kotetsu prepared to fight.

"How do you know about Hanabi?"

"I hear gossip while hunting. Don't worry, I haven't been in the community for years,"

"You are aware that being involved with someone that the council are dealing with…. is an offence," Kakashi said officially and Kotetsu growled at the back of his throat.

"I know but Iruka is my friend and I won't let the council's involvement stop me from being there for him," Izumo could feel Kakashi's alpha aura try to intimidate him but he could also feel the strong aura from Kotetsu.

"I don't intend to tell on you. You're not doing any harm, I wish for you to investigate the matter. Iruka won't be returning to the community for a few days and I must return to do some work. Protect him," Kakashi said and Izumo laughed.

"Like you even need to ask," Izumo winked.

"I leave this important matter in your hands. I demand to know if something happens," Kakashi turned around and left. Kotetsu was still on alert so Izumo ran over to comfort him.

"Do you seriously think someone's after Iruka?" Kotetsu asked and Izumo's silence was his answer.

"He loves Iruka doesn't he?…. Gen-kun was right," Izumo whispered.

* * *

**- 2 months ago - (When Kotetsu saw them)**

The warm January night breeze brushed his arms as he stood opposite the senbon sucking vampire, Genma was dressed in normal clothes while Izumo just wore his pyjamas.

"I recognised your voice on the phone, you're Iruka sensei's best friend," Genma said in disbelief.

"One of them…. So it's true that he's become involved in the council," Izumo bowed his head in sadness.

"I wanted to protect him from it all," Izumo breathed. Genma watched the younger man with sad eyes, he'd missed Izumo and all the fun they had.

"It was unavoidable. I'm just giving you a friendly warning, try to distance yourself from Iruka-sensei. If the Council of Elders find out, the Head vampires will…"

"I am willing to suffer the consequences, Iruka has helped me a lot through the years even without knowing I'm a vampire. I will protect and help," Izumo vowed.

"Your mother wanted to protect and help too. She wanted her visions to help but wanting to help isn't enough…."

"You sound like Kotetsu…. He says I'll end up dead if I live my life along a knife's edge,"

"I tried to find you," Genma said and Izumo looked up "I heard about the crash and thought you were dead,".

"I'm glad you didn't find me Gen-kun. Our lives were meant to take separate paths," Izumo said wisely.

"I wept for you, when you left. I was just a child but I still knew the chances of us meeting again were slim,"

"I missed you, you made me smile when my parents were too busy to play with me,"

"I promised I'd marry you," Genma pointed out and Izumo laughed.

"That promise was dissolved years ago, it died along with 'me' in that car accident," Izumo said honestly, he hadn't taken the promise seriously; Genma was only 11 and he was 10.

"I'll never forget you. I think it's impossible to forget your first love," Genma chuckled.

"And I you. I think it was fate that we were separated," Izumo said nodding to the mate mark peeking out from under Genma's collar.

"Yeah, I never would have met Raidou," Genma thought out loud.

"When's the wedding?" Izumo said, looking at the ring on his finger.

"Not decided yet, we aren't in a rush. We have all eternity. What about you? Did you ever find…" Genma was cut off as Izumo lifted his night shirt and displayed the mark on his hipbone.

"I'm very happily mated," Izumo said proudly. He never thought someone would love a banished vampire but Kotetsu still looked at him with as much love as the first day they met.

"I'm glad. He's very lucky to have you,"

"No. I'm the lucky one," Izumo smiled sweetly and Genma rolled his senbon to the other side of his mouth, more then 10 years later and Izumo was still cute.

"I can't change your mind? Going against the Head vampires is a bold move," Genma said.

"Iruka and Kotetsu are my precious ones and I would gladly die for them," Izumo said finally and the older vampire gave up.

"Hm… don't let Kakashi hear you saying that. I'm pretty sure he's fallen for your friend,"

"For Iruka?….. How…. curious," Izumo licked his lips nervously. If Iruka got involved with Kakashi then he would eventually have to be introduced as Iruka's friend.

"Stay safe Izumo-chan and if we never meet again…. Then know you'll always be close to my heart," Genma kissed his cheek chastely and Izumo blushed lightly.

"Thank you Gen-kun. You shall always be in mine as a treasured friend, good luck with your wedding," Izumo bowed his head in respect and Genma nodded.

* * *

"Izumo? Izumo?" Kotetsu waved a hand in front of his face and the brunette snapped out of the memory.

"Genma was right about his feelings," Izumo said clearly and Kotetsu huffed, he didn't like Izumo talking about Genma.

"I've told you Ko. That night we made peace with our feelings and wished each other a long and happy life with our respective mates," Izumo ruffled Kotetsu's messy mane and the older man laughed.

"I know but I'm very possessive," Kotetsu remarked, he nibbled on Izumo's neck with his fangs and Izumo sighed at the treatment.

"I've noticed…. Eat your rice," He smirked.

"I'd rather eat you…. covered in syrup," Kotetsu purred and Izumo pushed him away.

"Eat your rice first and then we'll talk," Izumo sauntered out the room and into the bedroom, he heard his lover choke on the rice from eating too fast and he smiled. His eyes fell on the picture on their bedside table, it was a picture of Sandaime, Izumo, Kotetsu and Iruka when they went on their fishing trip many years ago. The 14 year olds were each holding a fish and Sandaime was wearing an old fishing hat which he said brought him luck.

'Mother and my descendants, I need my visions to work. Iruka is in danger and I can't afford mistakes,' He prayed. He picked up the photoframe and focussed on the small tanned teenager, his scarred face was stretched into a wide grin.

"I don't want to lose him," Izumo whispered, his attention jumped up to Sandaime and then to Kotetsu "I don't want to lose any of them,".

* * *

Charlotte: So what did you think? Leave a review!

Jenny: Chaz-cat... Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?

Charlotte: Nope. You will not see the next chapters coming, they will come at you like "BAM!"

Jenny: WOAH! **Falls over**

Charlotte: Things are about to get complicated and crazy and the ending is going to be... **Rubs hands together evilly** Mwahahahaha

Jenny: O... kay! **OH! IMPORTANT NOTE: We've had a lot of requests for a sequel for Delphinus Mirror so after we finish this project and round off a few of our incompleted fics... we'd love to try one. Add your opinion on this in your review ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

Charlotte: Sorry about the lack of banter in this chap but I'm literally running out the door and my laptop is playing up so enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer - You know the drill

* * *

Chapter 11

**Morning**

A raven haired teenager was laying across the bottom of the bed in his blood red boxers, he was listening to his iPod while his boyfriend was recovering from their last round.

"Have you got Hanabi-sama a gift yet?" Sasuke asked. The lump under the white sheets stirred before it fell off to reveal a blonde head.

"Hm? No not yet I've been too…. Busy," Naruto grinned and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Heat is not an excuse," Sasuke sneered and Naruto threw a pillow at him. They'd been confined to the west wing of the Uzumaki house for the worst part of the heat.

"You said it would be painful but I feel fine dattebayo," Naruto said, he reclined against the headboard and scratched one of his whiskers.

"That's because I've been here with you dobe. Next year I'll go away and we'll see how easy it is," Sasuke turned up the volume on his iPod, Naruto sighed in boredom. The Heat wasn't painful when Sasuke was with him and it was very fun when the crescendos hit but inbetween it was boring.

"Ne Sasuke? Sasuke~. Teme!" Naruto kicked the raven's side and Sasuke scowled at him, he yanked out the earphones and glared.

"What is it?"

"Have you got Hanabi-sama a present yet?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Hn,"

"Well then let me put my name on it too!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your pre-mate!" Naruto pointed to the slowly healing mark on his collar bone. Sasuke ignored his hormonal lover and started playing on the iPod again.

"Sasuke! Teme! I'm going to kick your ass!" Naruto leapt at his boyfriend and the two wrestled across the bed until they collapsed in a tangle of sheets on the floor.

"Shit," Naruto whined, he rubbed his backside and Sasuke smirked.

"You should be more careful," he said and Naruto threw a punch at him, he deflected it and they started to fight again. The blonde ended up underneath Sasuke, the raven was straddling him and pinning both wrists to the floor.

"Doing a great job of kicking my ass," Sasuke said sarcastically and Naruto snarled.

"You are an ass!" he struggled but one lick to his pre-mate mark and his head fell back with a moan. His body trembled as Sasuke nipped around the worried flesh and he could feel the older teen smirking against his skin.

"Teme," Naruto whispered half in anger and half in arousal. Sasuke licked up his neck and sucked on the whiskered cheek.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed. He rolled his hips up and Sasuke growled, a faint sheen of red coming over both of their eyes.

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina blinked a few times at her son's bedroom door and tried to block out the rising noises coming from the room. She left a tray of food on the floor outside the door and scrambled down the hallway, she loved Naruto and Sasuke but hearing their coupling was not on her day planner.

She walked into the kitchen where Minato was sitting at the kitchen table with a pair of tweezers. Kushina raised her eyebrow at the miniature motorcycle that he was failing to craft and he grinned sunnily at her.

"Jiraiya sent it to me," He answered her unspoken question and she nodded, Jiraiya would often send gifts from Suna and at least it wasn't a perverted one.

"Need some help?"

"Nah but I'm hungry," He said with puppy dog eyes "And I love nothing more then your cooking Kushina,". The redhead smiled before nodding with a determined expression.

"I'll make red pepper soup and it'll rock dattebane!" She cheered. Obito knocked at the window and Minato waved him in. The Uchiha slipped through the window in his rumpled training clothes, he was on his way home to change into some clubbing clothes.

"Obito, what do I owe the pleasure?" Minato said trying to attach the tiny wing mirror.

"I thought I'd let you know about what happened a few nights ago…." Obito gave an innocent look but even Kushina could sense the mischievous amusement beneath it.

"Oh? And what happened a few night ago?" Minato played along.

"Well… I'm not one to kiss and tell but Yama-chan happened to walk in on Kakashi while he was… exercising," Obito said and Minato pulled out a chalkboard from under the table.

"Another point to Yamato, poor man. He's catching up to me and you," Minato studied the many tallies and names on the board, Kakashi was never careful enough to check if he was being watched. So his friends often stumbled upon him while he was busy, much to their displeasure but they did turn it into a game.

"Ah but the interesting thing is who he caught Kakashi with….," Obito gave a cat-like grin.

"Just your son's poor innocent sensei," he sang and Kushina dropped the vegetable she was washing.

"Iruka-sensei? I knew it," She laughed, she picked up the pepper and continued to clean it thoroughly.

"So what's the story?" Minato asked excitedly.

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oh my god that tickles!" Kotetsu roared, the doctor sighed and turned off the saw. Izumo threw the doctor an apologetic look before glaring at his lover.

"Keep still and let him cut off your cast," Izumo warned. Kotetsu sighed and started fiddling with the stethoscope that hung around Dr Iyasu's neck.

"Kotetsu we have important things to do," Izumo snapped and the raven suddenly remembered that they were meant to be watching Iruka.

'We left our bats to watch him so it's okay,' Kotetsu thought. He yawned and shrugged, Izumo's eye ticked and Dr Iyasu got an idea. He knew how jealous the injured man got and he was happily married to the head nurse but he wanted to help out Izumo, the brunette was devoted to his boyfriend.

"Ahem Izumo-san," The doctor said in a low voice and Izumo caught on quickly.

"Hai doctor?"

"If you need to be somewhere then I could leave Kotetsu-san with a nurse and I'll drive you wherever you need to go," Iyasu said seductively. Izumo giggled and brushed a bit of lint off the collar of his white jacket.

"I would hate to be a burden doctor," Izumo said innocently and he shook his head.

"Not at all," Iyasu smiled. Steam was literally coming out of Kotetsu's ears and Izumo bit back a laugh, he would probably have to deal with a grumpy dom vampire later but for now it worked.

"Just get the cast off already, we don't have all day," Kotetsu yawned. Despite his lazy posture, Izumo knew his lover was tense, he watched the doctor carefully as if studying for weakness.

The cast was removed quickly and the couple left the hospital without a backwards glance. Kotetsu stubbornly wanted to drive but Izumo took control.

"It's dangerous for someone who just got the cast off their leg to drive,"

"It's also dangerous for someone who's exhausted to drive," Kotetsu bit back.

"I'm not exhausted," Izumo caught his eyes dropping shut as he said this.

"You were watching Iruka all of yesterday and looking after him all night and this morning. Let's go home, you can catch some Zs and I'll look for Iruka, deal?" Kotetsu covered Izumo's hands on the gearstick and the brunette smiled at the steering wheel, he couldn't win against his lover.

"But what if something….?"

"He should be with Mizuki for a late lunch and he's a 'hunter' remember?" Kotetsu mocked.

"Psh what's he going to do? Scare a vampire away with his water gun, what a loser! What happens if a real vampire attacks?" Izumo worried.

"Then we'll hear the loser scream, just like the time he was helping Iruka hammer up shelves in the academy and he hit his thumb; I heard that from across the town so at least he'll be a good warning system," Kotetsu grinned.

"Okay I'll take a nap but report back to me soon," Izumo yawned loudly.

* * *

**After noon **

Mizuki wasn't happy and the cute teacher was the cause of his misery, Iruka looked too… chipper, content, elated and much more. The brunette had the nerve to walk down the street with a skip in his step and a smile on his face. The grey haired man walked quickly into Iruka's path and Iruka stopped with a startled look.

"Mizuki-kun Ohayo~" Iruka sang. Normally Mizuki would have laughed at the cheerful response but he was distracted by too many questions. His family were in town so he hoped to escape and spend time with Iruka but the brunette was acting as if he wasn't even there.

"Iruka-kun….. Ohayo. Would you like to go for eat?" Mizuki smiled sweetly and Iruka nodded. They walked along the high street until they reached a small cafe, they sat down but Iruka still seemed to be daydreaming.

"Iruka-sensei we haven't seen you in here for a while," The waitress smiled politely and Iruka returned the gesture.

"It has been a while, 1 coffee please and what do you want Mizuki-kun?" Iruka looked across at his friend who still wore the sickly sweet grin.

"Nothing for me thanks," Mizuki dismissed and the waitress rushed off to complete the order. Iruka felt guilty for lying to the girl, he did enjoy this cafe a lot but he'd been spending more time at Karui Hitokuchi with Tenten.

'I'm spending more time within vampire haunts then human ones…. At least Kakashi healed my bites so Mizuki couldn't see them,' He thought.

"So what's got you in such a good mood?" Mizuki questioned. The happy tune Iruka was humming stopped instantly and a blush spread across his cheeks.

"N-nothing. I'm…. Just excited I guess," Iruka said jovially.

"About what?" Mizuki asked, his own smile stretching to scary proportions.

"Nothing in particular, it's just such a lovely day," Iruka lied. He couldn't tell Mizuki that he was seeing someone, his friend had access to the city files so he could check names etc. Also Hanabi's birthday was tomorrow/tonight so he wanted to be happy for that.

"Hm…. My family is in town but I'm in a good mood too," Mizuki reached under the table and placed a hand on Iruka's knee. The brunette laughed nervously and tried to shift it off without causing a scene.

"Really? Why's that?" Iruka sat as far back as possible and nearly cheered when the hand slipped away.

"Yes I have something…. important to tell you," Mizuki said deliberately slow, Iruka felt something squirm in his gut; he had a feeling that he wouldn't like whatever Mizuki told him. The waitress brought over the coffee and Mizuki paid for it with a condescending smile.

"We'll take it to go. Imporant matters to discuss," He swept Iruka from the cafe and guided him up a woodland path. They often bunked off a certain professor's class when they went to university together, the professor was a lech who tried it on with Iruka whenever he could and Mizuki got incredibly jealous. So they both would skip his lectures, it was only on how to live in the real world; normal things about cooking and society that neither man was interested in. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and the wind blew the boughs and scattered pink flowers across the path.

"It's so peaceful," Iruka breathed in the sweet scent and spotted the small side path, it led to a small cove surrounded by the trees with a small bench in it. It was a rare spot that the pair had discovered and Mizuki used his connections as the Mayor's son to arrange a bench was put there.

"Come sit and I'll tell you my news," Mizuki dropped onto the bench and Iruka sat down beside him.

"What is it Mizuki-kun?" Iruka asked and the grey haired man smiled.

"They said I shouldn't tell you, that you couldn't be trusted but I trust you. I've always trusted you," Mizuki smirked. Iruka blinked and drew back slightly.

"W-who said I can't be trusted?" Iruka said as calmly as he could.

"They don't know you like I do. I trust you," Mizuki reached out to caress Iruka's cheek but the tanned man pushed the hand away with fearful eyes.

"Mizuki-kun, are you okay?" Iruka shuffled away from him but Mizuki's hand was on his leg again.

"We've got information about the top vampire. The big cheese…. She's rumoured to take over whatever little group the vampires have and it's her birthday tonight. If we take her out then it'll leave a weak point in the vampires defences and it should affect their morale," Mizuki explained in a low voice, his eyes darting about suspiciously.

'Hanabi! How does he know?' Iruka thought.

"The info says she's just a kid but getting rid of her will have a massive impact on those monsters," Mizuki glared into the air and Iruka licked his lips. Anger flooded through his veins, vampires weren't monsters; they had feelings too.

"Monsters?" Iruka said in disbelief and Mizuki looked at him quickly.

"Yes Monsters. Cursed by God to walk the earth as vermin, sucking the essence from innocents to feed their sin. Death is their only relief and as a hunter I have to kill them," Mizuki said.

"You can't be serious. I know it's your hobby but you don't really go after them," Iruka laughed. Suddenly the small nook didn't seem so beautiful, it seemed claustrophobic and cold. Mizuki stared deep into Iruka's eyes with a curious look.

"What do you think about vampires Iruka?" Mizuki asked, he looked sweet and innocent again.

"I guess…. I believe they exist but I don't believe they should die for something they had no control over," Iruka said wisely. Mizuki chuckled before dissolving into full blown laughter, Iruka seriously thought about going to get some help; Mizuki was acting stranger then usual. The laughter weakened until Mizuki wiped away a tear of amusement.

"That's why I love you, so selfless and caring," Mizuki curled his arm around Iruka's waist and the teacher started to struggle.

"Mizuki you know I don't share your…" dry lips crashed against Iruka's and the brunette's patience ran out.

"Stop!" Iruka yelled and he turned his face away, he opened his mouth to lecture his friend when the cold barrel of a gun pressed against his stomach.

"Uh…" Iruka exhaled in shock.

"I trust you. That's why I told you the secret information…. Because it's time you knew the truth, so we can be together," Mizuki tilted the gun so there would be an imprint in the t-shirt Iruka wore.

"I won't hurt you…. As long as you do as you're told. Let's go to headquarters, we should get ready for the raid tonight," Mizuki smiled.

* * *

Kakashi crawled into his bed with a sad sigh, he wanted to fall asleep beside Iruka but he knew the teacher was probably enjoying his time off.

'He'll be in to see Hanabi later anyway but I want him here now,' Kakashi whined. He tossed and turned until Pakkun headbutted the door open with a glare.

"We can hear you moving about from downstairs, I'm not as young as I used to be so let me sleep pup," He rasped. Bull sat beside him, he stood up on his back legs and closed the door over when he was finished. Kakashi shrugged and ran his hand over his face. He was screwed, he had slept with the human once and he already wanted it again. He wanted to hold Iruka close while he slept to make sure he was safe.

'I've never had a proper lover before so I don't know what I'm meant to do,' Kakashi tried not to let his imagination run away with him. He could feel the bond between Izumo and Kotetsu so he wasn't worried about that.

'Why am I so worried? I left Yami to watch over him and I'm sure they'll use their familiars too,' Kakashi turned over and he heard Pakkun bark in frustration from downstairs. The vampire was tired and he needed a few hours sleep before he could return to Iruka but sleep eluded him. The bed was comfy and the sheets warm but all Kakashi could think about was Iruka.

He was sure that he loved Iruka and that Iruka shared his feelings but he still felt hurt at the human's obliviousness.

* * *

Iruka stood in front of the stove in a simple yellow apron, he occasionally prodded and poked the chicken that was frying on it with a shy smile. He could feel his visitor's piercing gaze on him and it made him nervous, he'd made this dish dozens of times but he felt like it was the first time when he was being scrutinised so closely.

"So where did you go earlier?"

"Maa to get sushi for lunch of course,"

"The sushi bar is a 5 minute walk from here; a perk of living near the town center," Iruka pointed out. Kakashi rubbed his chin and shrugged.

"I was enjoying the town in the daylight," Kakashi said, the pages of his icha icha rustled but Iruka knew he wasn't reading it. The human flipped the meat over and switched his attention to the other pot on the stove, the vegetables boiled in the pot and Iruka stirred them.

"I love you," Kakashi said, he'd been repeating the phrase every 10 minutes or so as if to remind Iruka that his feelings were still strong.

"I know," Iruka laughed. It hadn't even been a day since their confession but everything had fallen into place. There was no awkward period because they had spent so much time together over the past few months, it was like before with more kissing, sweet words and suggestive comments.

A tall body pressed up against Iruka's back and the human gasped, hands stroked along his hipbones and moist lips pressed against the rim of his left ear.

"Wrong answer,"

"I'm cooking," Iruka whined but when the familiar fangs nipped down his neck his protests dissolved into whimpers.

"Kakashi let me finish dinner… Ah...Uh…. Then we can-" Iruka trailed off and Kakashi growled approvingly against the tanned skin. He kissed the taut skin before pulling back to rest his chin on his shoulder.

"Iruka?" Kakashi started but Iruka cut across him. The heat from the stove was already heating him up and Kakashi wasn't helping so the sooner he got out of the kitchen the better.

"Yes Kakashi I do love you," Iruka said.

"Oh, good to know but that wasn't what I was going to ask," Kakashi dipped his finger in the boiling stew and pulled back with a dull 'ouch'. Iruka sighed and put the spatula down, he brought the finger to his lips and blew on it. The pale digit pressed against the parted lips and Iruka accepted it inside with a roll of his chocolate eyes.

"What is it?" Iruka mouthed around the burned finger and Kakashi ran the finger over Iruka's canines.

"I love you," Kakashi said quietly and Iruka spat the finger out and kissed the pad.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked seriously, he used the honorific to show his deep concern. The vampire looked around the small kitchen and joined living room, it was nice and cosy and just what he would imagine Iruka's place to be like.

'Is it really okay to ask him to leave all this behind?' Kakashi thought. Iruka turned the cooker down to a lower temperature and turned around in Kakashi's arms.

"What's going on?" Iruka said quietly.

"I want you to be my mate," Kakashi admitted and Iruka's eyes widened in shock.

"Isn't it a bit soon? And wouldn't that mean…"

"Yes. I would have to change you into a vampire," Kakashi explained. Iruka shook his head with a frightened look and tried to back away but he remembered the hot surface behind him.

"Kakashi,"

"I'm usually so in control of my basic vampire needs and I've never felt the desire to mate but with you…. It's all I can think about,"

"I'm not a vampire," Iruka said coldly, he scrunched his eyes up and took a deep breath, was Kakashi getting bored of him already?

"I'm a human…. Don't ask me to change, not if you love me for me,"

"But Iruka…"

"No buts…. I'm flattered that you want to be with me permanently but we only just got together. I know your instincts are crying out to take me as your mate but I can't…."

"Why not?" Kakashi said.

"There is still so much I want to do, so much I want to see and experience. Neji and Shikamaru explained about mates and pre-mates. If I was marked then I would have to stay by your side, my own vampire would be a submissive correct?" Iruka said and Kakashi nodded. He was definitely a dominant lover, he'd been sub a few times but he hadn't naturally enjoyed them so he preferred the dominant role.

"I want to be free Kakashi…. In a few years, after I know our relationship is going to last and if you still feel the same…. I'd be honoured to become your mate," Iruka cupped his cheeks and kissed his boyfriend sweetly.

"But for now…. I'm happy being human, I couldn't imagine being anything else…. Hey haven't you always said that human blood tastes better then vampire,"

'Not if it's your mate's blood,' Kakashi thought as he accepted another kiss. He tried to tug Iruka towards the bedroom but he was holding onto the oven door tightly.

"After dinner, we can lock ourselves in the bedroom until you have to return to the community but we are eating first," Iruka said sternly. Kakashi kissed the side of his neck and Iruka sighed happily.

"Whatever you want Ruka," Kakashi smiled.

* * *

The silver haired vampire turned over to his other side with a childish pout, the evening had gone well after that but being denied still stung. Iruka didn't understand how hard it was to control himself around the human.

'I just want to make sure that he stays with me forever,' Kakashi finally settled on his back and checked his alarm clock, it was only 1p.m.

'Hurry up time! I want to see Ruka,' He crushed a pillow against his face.

* * *

Iruka glared at his best friend, Mizuki had held a gun to his back while he escorted him back to his apartment. So now Iruka was taped to an uncomfortable chair with no chance of escape, Mizuki's planning was meticulous. He had locked and bolted the front door and windows, he had locked the bedroom door that Iruka was being held in and he had taped his ankles to the bottom rung of the chair. He was currently holding the struggling brunette's arms still so he could tape the wrists together behind the back of the chair.

"Mizuki you're obviously having a mid-life crisis or a breakdown or something," Iruka panicked. Mizuki finished binding the hands together and stepped back to admire his handiwork. The more Iruka pulled at the tape, the tighter it pulled across his circulation so the teacher gave up with a sigh.

"No. I told you that the truth would become apparent. I don't want to lie to you anymore, you're so filled with forgiveness…." Mizuki brushed a strand of hair behind Iruka's ear and rested his head on top of Iruka's.

"Mizuki?" Iruka said hesitantly, he couldn't see the man but he could feel his presence.

"If anyone can calm my soul then it is you. If anyone can forgive my sins," Mizuki's tone was sad and broken and it tugged at Iruka's softer side. He knew Mizuki was a good person underneath and something had driven the unstable man into a frenzy. His eyes fell on the gun that sat on the bedside table and he swallowed loudly.

"Let me go and we can talk, there can be no forgiveness without communication," Iruka reasoned but Mizuki straightened up and walked over to the window, drawing the curtain over to shield them from view.

"You should release your anger, you cannot forgive if you are aggrieved," Mizuki said smoothly and the fine thread of patience snapped. Iruka struggled harshly and rocked the chair but Mizuki had attached weights to them.

"Anger? Of course I'm angry! You kidnapped me with a gun! A GUN! I don't even know where you would get ahold of something like that! Mizuki you can't get away with just snatching me, I'm meeting people later and they'll know when I don't show up… And my motorcycle is still parked in the car park by the cafe," Iruka shouted, he finished and panted loudly. It was an insane situation and he couldn't figure out how a calm walk in the park had turned out so wrong. Mizuki walked over to the bedroom door and glanced at Iruka, he unflipped his phone, hit speed dial and held it up to his ear.

"It's me. I need you to retrieve a vehicle for me, a motorcycle…. Outside Sunnyside cafe….. Yes….. Immediately….. No I don't, I threw them away, hot wire it or something just get it to my garage NOW!" Mizuki snapped the phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Incompetent fools," He muttered and Iruka bit his tongue. Mizuki remembered he was meant to be playing on Iruka's sympathetic side and being his usual commanding self wouldn't achieve that. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Why are you doing this Mizuki-kun?" Iruka asked and the gray haired man brushed the loose hair out of his own face.

"For your protection Iruka. In time you'll see that, even today you were being stalked," Mizuki said angrily, Iruka flinched when Mizuki reached for him. Mizuki's fingers brushed against the scar and he hid his smirk when Iruka tried to flinch further.

"Stalked?" Iruka repeated and a knot formed in his stomach, he hoped Kakashi was okay.

"On our walk through the sakura trees, I sent you ahead to the bench right?" Mizuki said cryptically and Iruka nodded.

"Well I discovered three bats following us, the vampires are targeting you Iruka," Mizuki said. Iruka's eyes widened, the only bat he knew was Yami and it was just like Kakashi to send his bat to watch over Iruka when he couldn't.

"Could be a coincidence," Iruka mumbled and Mizuki shook his head.

"I don't think so. It's just like those creatures to send their little slaves to spy. I had to protect you," Mizuki caressed the cheek and watched the younger man go stiff.

"What did you do to them?" Iruka asked nervously and Mizuki rushed over to his bedside and rifled through the drawer. He pulled out a pouch and brought it over to Iruka, he opened the gold rope that held it shut and tilted it so Iruka could see inside.

It was filled with a fine green powder that shimmered in the low light, Mizuki held the back carefully and waited for Iruka to speak.

'…. Wait this couldn't be….' Iruka thought.

"Mizuki-kun… what the hell is this stuff?" Iruka blurted out and the light haired man raised a single eyebrow at the response.

"It's jade powder but there is an irregularity in it's chemical makeup. The jade found in this area of japan has an incredibly high magnesium count, too. Vampires have one weakness; their hearts. Humans have stronger hearts because of the varied diet but vampires ingesting blood puts strain on their bodies even if they do need it," Mizuki explained.

"I don't understand,"

"We ground down the stones until they made a fine powder, it's easier and lighter to carry and it is more likely to hit if you spread the weapon out," Mizuki felt like laughing at the confused teacher, his feelings showed on his face.

"If it comes into contact with skin at high doses then it weakens and can kill vampires. It's a useful little thing to incapacitate vampires as well but personally I prefer physical weapons," Mizuki said clearly. Iruka pursed his lips as Mizuki tied up the bag and put it gently back into it's place. Mizuki drew out a green kodachi with gold script inscribed on it, Mizuki had a firm hold on the silver handle.

"I prefer a blade of jade to be made~" Mizuki sang and Iruka gulped. It was a beautiful sword and it looked sharp. Mizuki swung the sword in a decorative arc and it stopped centimetres from Iruka's nose, the brunette gasped in shock before hyperventilating.

'I have his life in my hands, he needs me,' Mizuki thought. He looked down at his prey, he knew he should have been acting vulnerable to keep the brunette onside but this display of power was invigorating.

"This would be dangerous for a vampire to touch," Mizuki pressed the flat edge of the blade against Iruka's cheek. It was ice cold against Iruka's heated skin and Mizuki smirked.

"Then again… it is a sharp sword, it would kill a human as well," Mizuki said airily. He withdrew the sword with a kind smile and hid it behind his back.

"Not that I would ever hurt you Iruka. You have to understand… I had to test that they hadn't turned you into one of them, you understand. You understand right?" Mizuki asked eagerly, reminding the teacher of a child begging for approval and Iruka nodded.

"I-I understand M-Mizuki-kun," Iruka watched him put the blade away and sighed in relief.

"Good," Mizuki said kindly.

"Mizuki-kun what did you do to those bats?" Iruka said with dread.

"Oh? The smell of the cherry blossoms must have disorientated them, I threw some jade powder at them; I don't know whether they are dead or unconscious but I didn't want to just leave them there…. I popped them in a nearby bin before I came to see you," Mizuki said as if he was Mother Theresa.

"How kind," Iruka said dryly and Mizuki nodded, oblivious to the sarcastic tone. Iruka tested his bonds again and Mizuki's eyes narrowed.

"It's for the best if you stay here for now, I'll fetch you and take you to headquarters later," Mizuki decided, his phone appeared in his hand and he started texting.

'Think about this Iruka, maybe you can play on his paranoia?' Iruka thought quickly.

"No, you should let me go," Iruka said firmly, Mizuki paused mid press and turned his head to face Iruka.

"And why is that?" His voice was sharp and Iruka gathered his thoughts.

"You told me vampires have a good sense of smell? Then they'll be tracking me won't they? My scent will lead them right here and you'll be put in danger," Iruka said quickly, hoping Mizuki couldn't hear the hopeful ring to his voice. Mizuki dropped the phone and it thumped against the dull cream carpet. Mizuki strode over to the captured man, cupped both his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Before Iruka could bite or struggle, Mizuki pulled back with a sappy look.

"You're worried about me? But you don't need to be, the house is protected by wards and I made sure to place some on the way here so there is absolutely no way for them to pick up your scent. I won't let them hurt you, I'll protect you Iruka," Mizuki said passionately.

'Are you so deluded that you think this is protecting me? Kidnapping me and…. Kissing me?' Iruka thought bitterly, he could taste Mizuki on his lips and he wanted to cry. He wanted Kakashi not Mizuki and if the hunter had his way then he would never see Kakashi again.

"Everything is in place. Me and my comrades would never let those monsters touch you," Mizuki promised. He walked through to the ensuite and Iruka could hear water running and Mizuki going through the bathroom cabinet.

'Vampire wards and jade powder? Comrades? Oh Mizuki-kun what have you got yourself into?' Iruka worried. A glass of cold water was pressed against his lips and Iruka quirked an eyebrow.

"Drink it up, I don't want you getting dehydrated," Mizuki said kindly.

'Oh well at least it'll get this taste out of my mouth,' Iruka thought and his lips parted. Mizuki tilted the glass up but didn't stop and Iruka had to breathe through his nose as the entire glass was poured down his throat. Iruka spluttered and coughed but the taste of Mizuki was indeed gone…. Replaced but the strange taste of chalk.

"Stay here and I'll be back," Mizuki's voice was slightly distorted and Iruka found breathing harder to do, his vision blurred and his head started to buzz.

"Mizu...ki-ku...n?" Iruka slurred and Mizuki pet his head soothingly.

"Shhhh sleep," Mizuki cooed.

'He drugged me! That Bastard! Why…?' Iruka's thoughts fazed out and Mizuki watched the eyelids droop shut.

* * *

**Evening**

Izumo was roughly shaken awake by a pair of rough hands, he debated on turning back over and falling asleep but something was alerting him to a serious change. The hands shaking him weren't as soft as his mate and the energy signal felt off. His eyes opened slowly and saw a brunette hovering over him, he wore simple blue jeans and a green jumper. Across his calm face was a tough scar on his left side.

"Who are you?" He asked sleepily. The spiky haired man smiled and stepped back, Izumo sat up slowly and double checked that he was wearing pyjamas.

"You're decent," Raidou said knowingly.

"That wasn't what I asked," Izumo glared, he wasn't comfortable with people he didn't know. He hadn't had many people to trust growing up so he couldn't help it. The smile dropped off the man's face and his fangs dropped down into view, Izumo's heart dropped.

'Oh god the Head vampire council Elders must have sent him, he's going to kill me,' Izumo thought. His eyes scanned around the room for a weapon of some kind but his worries registered on his face.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you Izumo-san," Raidou said calmly and for a second the younger man almost believed him. Izumo pouted and tried to shuffle backwards, Raidou smiled at how cute he could be and silently reminded himself to tell Genma he was right.

"Then why are you here?" Izumo questioned, he made a small keen in the back of his throat; a primal call for Kotetsu to come save him.

"No need to call your mate, he's in the next room. My name is Namiashi Raidou," he said. Izumo was silent for a moment, thinking over what he had just been told and trying to figure out where he remembered that name from….

His jaw dropped.

"You're Gen-kun's mate!" Izumo exclaimed and Raidou nodded, he felt Izumo's curious gaze studying him.

"I am but I wish we could have met under better circumstances," Raidou said stepping further back, Izumo swung his legs over the side of his bed and stretched his arms above his head.

"What's going on?" Izumo asked sharply and Raidou bowed his head. The bedroom door swung open and crashed against the wall, Kotetsu flew in and wrapped the sitting man in a tight protective hug.

"Ko!" Izumo could hear the small warning noise from his lover's throat and Raidou bowed.

"I understand, thank you for allowing me to see him. I know it must have been hard to let another alpha enter your bedchamber. Please explain the situation to him," Raidou left the room swiftly and Izumo broke out of Kotetsu's protective hold.

"I would have been in sooner but they held me back," Kotetsu said quickly but Izumo had more pressing matters to worry about.

"Why is he here? What's going on?" Izumo straightened his blue pyjamas and rushed out into the livingroom. The room was filled with several people, all talking with serious expressions and even a few of Iruka's students were there.

"What the hell?" Izumo yelled and Kotetsu appeared over his shoulder.

"There's a problem," He said vaguely. Kakashi stepped forward and Izumo caught sight of the small wooden whistle in his hand; most vampires obtained the whistle when they truly bonded with their familiars. Izumo had been banished so he never received it, the banishment tattoo on his ankle refused a true bond with his bat. But that didn't stop Izumo from being very close to Tobias.

"Lost your bat Hatake-sama?" Izumo said with wry amusement but the appearance of the Head vampire herself shocked him into silence. She popped out from behind Kakashi with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed over her chest. Another blonde appeared from behind her with a curious look in his big blue eyes.

"Izumo-sensei and Kotetsu-sensei are vampires too? Why didn't you tell me?" He turned to Neji and glared at his lover; who had an arm wrapped possessively around Naruto's middle.

"I didn't know but I suspected, I'll fill you in later dobe," Sasuke said in a hushed tone, he wanted to hear the conversation.

"Kamizuki Izumo, I haven't seen you since you were a child," She said with slight fondness, she hadn't wanted to condemn the Kamizuki family and lose their talent but she'd been outvoted.

"Tsunade-hime what are you doing here?" Izumo bowed stiffly and elbowed Kotetsu in the ribs, the other vampire bowed and rubbed his midsection in jest.

"Well I heard that you were involved in a person of interest to my council," She said dangerously and Izumo straightened up with a defiant look.

"I am. Iruka has been a close friend since I was banished and I refuse to cut off ties to one of the only humans I can trust," Izumo said sternly. The woman sized him up for a few seconds before nodding approvingly.

"I'll allow it, while I'm here I'll check your brand," She smiled but the warm gesture didn't distract Izumo from the 6 other vampires in his and his mate's livingroom.

"O….k. What's going on? I didn't eat cheese before I took my nap so I can't blame this on a nightmare," Izumo muttered. Tsunade was about to answer but Naruto loud boasting was giving her a headache.

"Genma take the brats back to the community so I can think!" She ordered. The librarian ushered the teens from the room and Raidou accompanied him. When the door shut over, Tsunade inhaled deeply and sat down on a black leather chair.

"Iruka-sensei is missing, we've been out searching for him," She said seriously. Izumo's eyes widened and his neck snapped to look at his cowering mate.

"Kotetsu?" Izumo said calmly but the raven could feel the killing intent.

"I was going to wake you but you needed your sle…." Kotetsu found himself face down in the carpet with Izumo's foot digging into the small of his back.

"I told you to watch him! I even sent Tobias after him and you sent Fang?" Izumo checked. Kotetsu nodded against the rough carpet and Izumo finally removed his foot, Kotetsu jumped up and scratched the back of his head. Tsunade paid no attention to the couple's antics but Kakashi watched with interest. It only further proved that neither vampire had a romantic interest in Iruka.

"I also sent my familiar, Yami to watch him but she hasn't reported back," Kakashi said.

"Fang isn't responding either," Kotetsu said sadly, he was understandably worried about his bat.

"That doesn't mean Iruka is missing…. He was with Mizuki, have you….?" Iruka said.

"Yes I spoke to him. He was outside Iruka's apartment with a bouquet of flowers at about 7p.m. He said Iruka was acting strange and quite depressed so Mizuki suggested they go see his parents, he drove off on his motorbike after lunch but Mizuki hasn't seen him since then," Kotetsu said.

"Maybe he decided to visit his parents alone," Tsunade chipped in.

"That's what Mizuki seems to think. Poor guy actually bought flowers to go see Iruka's parents too…. He must have gone alone," Kotetsu shrugged.

"Then why haven't our familiars reported back and why won't they answer our calls?" Kakashi snapped. The woman beckoned Izumo over and the brunette complied with a pout, he didn't even like looking at his banish mark so having someone else prod and poke it would be annoying.

"I never had to place a banishment mark on someone as young as you were in all my 500 years," She said sitting his left foot on her lap and pushing away the fabric that concealed it. On the pale ankle was the tattoo of an ankh, the words 'SETH' branded underneath it.

"It's in good condition. I should check your parents' brands too," She felt the skin tense under her touch and Izumo's hair fell in front of his eyes.

"My parents are dead,"

"Dead?" Tsunade frowned.

"When Orochimaru was alive, he sent hunters after us and they were killed when I was 10,"

"Izumo….. I had no idea, if I had known…."

"Then you would have taken me back to the community in pity and I never would have found Kotetsu. Sandaime looked after me but he's away in Mexico right now," Izumo explained. Kakashi picked up a photo of Izumo and Sandaime and hummed in thought.

"Asuma's dad?…. I knew he couldn't resist helping people," Kakashi said quietly. Tsunade smirked, it did sound like Hiruzen to help a child in trouble. Tsunade rolled the pyjama leg back down and let Izumo walk back over to his mate.

"Have you tried calling Iruka's cellphone?" Izumo asked suddenly, often the most obvious things were bypassed.

"Wow I wish I thought of that," Kakashi said sarcastically. He was seriously worried, he didn't trust that Mizuki character and Iruka would have told him if he was worried or scared. Iruka would have invited him to go to his parents instead of that wannabe vampire hunter…. Wouldn't he?

"He's not answering and we need this fixed by tonight. If Hanabi finds out…. I don't know what could happen," She said quietly and the city vampires gulped, a quiet Tsunade meant something big was going down. Kotetsu walked over to the window and opened it fully, he produced a small green whistle from his pocket and blew into it - no sound came out because the frequency could only be picked up by their bats.

The group waited anxiously but there was no change.

"Dammit!" Kotetsu cursed, his hands scraping his hair back and Izumo was by his side instantly.

"Don't worry we'll find him, let me try," Izumo pushed his lover aside gently and brought two fingers up to his lips. His whistle started off low so that they could all hear it but with another huff, it reached the right pitch.

They waited for a few minutes before Izumo sighed in defeat, he was feeling very guilty about leaving Iruka. As he turned away from the window, Kotetsu cried out in shock - a small creature fluttered slowly towards them from the red setting sun.

"Is that Tobias?" Kotetsu let Izumo pass him and the brunette leaned out the window with his arms outstretched. The bat had no control over his flight pattern, he was swinging left and right and Izumo panicked as he lost all energy and collapsed into his hands.

He pulled the bat over to Tsunade and let the woman examine his familiar, she checked the wings and frowned deeply. Her fangs biting into her plump lips.

"He's been hit by jade powder," She said dramatically and Izumo rushed forward to look down on his bat, there was a trail of small dots branded into his black fur and it filled Izumo with rage. Hunters had hurt his Tobias.

"What does it all mean?…. What about fang and Yami?" Kakashi said quickly. He looked over the half conscious bat and tried to get it to focus.

"Tobias where are the other bats? Where is Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi interrogated, the bat's yellow eyes flickered before falling shut. They weren't getting answers from him in that state.

Izumo stepped forward and rubbed Tobias' chest softly, when his finger came into contact with him the vampire gasped. His eyes widened and glazed over and his body faintly trembled. Kotetsu stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his mate, Izumo was most vulnerable when having a vision so Kotetsu couldn't help but need to protect him.

"Is he having a vision?" Tsunade asked and Kotetsu nodded.

"What do you see?"

"I don't see anything…. It's dark…." Izumo almost doubled over and the shivering got worse. Kotetsu held him tight and tried to erase the pain and confusion that he was feeling.

"There's got to be something," Kotetsu said calmly and Izumo sniffed the air.

"Strong…. It smells like garbage… rotting….. But also…" Izumo wrinkled his nose and continued to press on "Cherry blossoms,".

"Garbage and cherry blossoms?" Kakashi said disbelievingly and Izumo nodded weakly. He broke out of the vision and clung to Kotetsu with fearful eyes, the older man stroked his hair soothingly.

"A park…. In a bin…. In the park by the east side…." Izumo's eyes dropped shut. He could rarely stay awake after a vision, only when he was high on adrenaline. Kotetsu lay him down on the nearby couch and stroked his hair soothingly.

"Izumo…" He said sadly and the blonde woman cleared her throat.

"I'll take Tobias and Izumo to the community, the Elders won't challenge me this once. Go find your bats and meet us there for a crisis meeting," She dismissed. The men bowed and dashed out the window, silently remembering that it was the evening and not fully night yet so stealth was important.

* * *

His vision was fuzzy as he opened his eyes, it took him a moment to remember why he couldn't move his hands or stand up. The garish green wallpaper was the first thing he saw but he could feel something. Small impacts against his cheeks, hitting, slapping….

"Iruka-nii?" A shy voice asked and everything was clear as crystal.

"Hanabi!" Iruka stared at the raven haired child, she wore her white nightdress and a pair of flat white shoes.

"What are you doing here?" Iruka panicked. If Mizuki came back and found her then…. Iruka didn't want to think about it.

"Everyone said you were missing…. They tried to keep it a secret but I overheard… I couldn't leave you, I knew something bad happened. It was too much of a coincidence," She explained. Her hands dropped to the ropes and she tried to tug at them but they wouldn't budge.

"Did you tell anyone?" Iruka looked around suspiciously and Hanabi shook her head.

"I snuck out but that was a few hours ago, they probably know by now," Her fangs grew and she tried to gnaw at the bonds but she only succeeded in hurting her teeth.

"How did you find me?" Iruka asked and she looked embarrassed.

"You remember when you had that papercut the other day?" She hinted and Iruka nodded cautiously.

"I took a drop of that blood and put it in a locket, I got a witchdoctor to enchant it so I could find you at any time…. I didn't want to tell my parents or Tsunade-hime, I was scared I'd get in trouble," She ran her tongue over her fangs to soothe the stinging.

"There's a blade in that drawer but watch out for jade powder," Iruka told her sternly. She nodded and got to work, she held the sword by the silver handle and made sure it wouldn't touch her.

"It's you they're after Hanabi…. You'd be safer in the community, I'll take you there…." The severed ropes fell to the floor and Iruka stood up with determination.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hanabi worried and Iruka clenched his hands repeatedly, trying to get his circulation going.

"Yeah, come on. I think Mizuki towed my motorbike here, we can get back on that," Iruka smiled. He rattled the doorknob on the bedroom door before backing up, he ran at full force and burst through it. Hanabi followed quickly as they rushed through the large japanese apartment.

"I wonder where we are? Mizuki lives at his father's big manor house and doesn't have his own place," Iruka wondered aloud and Hanabi shrugged.

"We aren't too far from the industrial park," She said and Iruka nodded. The pair wandered through the neat rooms until they reached some stairs, they clambered down them and Iruka looked through a small window.

"Yes the garage!" He cheered. Luckily it was unlocked and Iruka could see his blue bike, leaning against a wall in a haphazard fashion.

'Stupid hunters don't know how to treat a decent bike,' He thought angrily. He manoeuvred it over to the garage door and opened it quickly.

"Do you have the keys?" Hanabi asked and Iruka checked his pockets.

"Shit," He cursed quietly, Mizuki had gone through his pockets and taken his keys & phone. He spotted the small piece of wire poking out the keyhole and he smirked.

"I used to hotwire things when I was a teen…. I just hope I haven't lost it," He muttered the last bit to himself and he started to wiggle the tool around. The vampire decided to explore the strange place, there were various pieces or metal and shackles on the wall. A small shelf of jade statues and weapons and of course 3 black cars. She traced the skull on it's bumper and nearly missed Iruka calling to her.

"Hanabi come on!" he said distractedly. The engine roared and he grinned, he just resisted the urge to do a fist pump. Hanabi walked back over to Iruka and was about to get on when the human stopped her. He spotted a washbasket in the corner and he pulled out a white sheet, he wrapped Hanabi fully in it with only her face showing.

"Why?" She chimed and Iruka lifted her onto the bike in front of him.

"So if anyone is suspicious then they'll just think I'm doing laundry," He winked. He made sure she was safely tucked into his chest and they darted off.

* * *

Kakashi sighed mournfully at his injured bat, it had taken them too long to get to the park and even longer to find the right bin. Fang was still unconscious and didn't look like he was going to wake up for a while but Yami had twitched. The cherry blossoms held something sinister about them at night and Kotetsu felt uncomfortable.

"We should go find Tsunade-hime,"

"No, Yami reacted to something… If we move her then it might hurt her," He said. Kotetsu held his bat close as he looked over the older man's shoulder. He had laid his bat out on the bench and was dabbing her wings with a wet rag.

"Yami? Yami? Come on wake up! Yami!" Kakashi panicked. Kotetsu felt like smiling at the determination from Kakashi, Izumo had always described this man as a cold and unfeeling vampire.

'Maybe Iruka's rubbing off on him?' Kotetsu thought, his perverted mind trying to keep it innocent. A small squeak brought him back to reality and he saw the tiny bat stirring.

"Yami?… Good girl come on," Kakashi urged. She opened her yellow eyes weakly and squeaked with happiness.

"Yeah it's me. What happened? Where's Iruka?" He asked. There was a long stream of squeaks and Kakashi couldn't make out every word.

"A gun? Someone with a gun kidnapped him after they attacked you?"

Squeak Eek Akkk Squ-squea Squee squee

"A hunter? What did he look like?"

Squeak squeak squee eek eeeeeek akkk squeaaak

"That's a shame, if Fang is the only one who saw him then we're out of leads," Kotetsu sighed. Yami fell back under and Kakashi picked her up.

"So a hunter has Iruka…." Kakashi's eye flashed red briefly and Kotetsu took a step back.

"Apparently. Let's head back to the community and…" Kotetsu was interrupted by a catchy ringtone. The dark haired man pulled out his phone and held it to his ear.

"Izumo?" He answered and the other man sounded frantic.

"Woah woah! Calm down and speak slowly," He said. He put it on speakerphone and let the other vampire listen in.

"They have us trapped!" Izumo shouted and Kotetsu glared at the phone.

"What? Who?"

"There are hunters crawling all over the industrial park, they've checked every warehouse and found them empty so we thought they'd leave but they decided to chain every door up and are guarding it! We can't come out or release the shield on the town's portal or they'll find us!" Izumo yelled quickly.

"Dammit!" Kotetsu felt like throwing the phone against one of the many tree trunks. Kakashi sensed this and snatched it off him.

"What does Tsunade say?" He asked indifferently and Izumo gulped.

"She says we should just hide until they leave but what if they don't? If they destroy the warehouse then the shield will fall and…." Izumo trailed off and they heard heart wrenching wailing in the background.

"What's that?" Kotetsu said and Izumo exhaled sharply.

"Hanabi-sama is missing and we think she's in the human city," Izumo explained. Kakashi's fingers clenched around the phone and Kotetsu gulped.

"We'll look for her,"

"Go meet up with the other vampires at the academy. We managed to call a few outsiders but something…. Trying…. Block… Academy," The line went dead and Kotetsu rammed it in his pocket.

"This whole thing is going to hell," Kotetsu murmured. Things had been normal that morning and he would have never guessed that he and his mate would be thrown into this war.

"We need to find Hanabi, she's crafty and she probably knows where Iruka is. She wouldn't just leave with no way of finding him," Kakashi said and Kotetsu nodded.

* * *

Iruka peered around the strong wall and licked his dry lips in fear, the industrial park was being picked apart and examined by a large group of Hunters. All wearing black outfits, wide rimmed hats and that skull….

Tears bubbled to the surface when he saw the insignia, those bastards were the ones who…. Killed his parent and Izumo's too from what he described.

"Iruka-nii?" Hanabi said softly. The brunette looked down at the small bundle in his arms, she was just a child and all these people were trying to kill her. A small fragile lump of white sheets in his protection.

"What are we going to do?" She asked and Iruka sighed. What were they going to do? What could they do?…. Hiding wouldn't work, Mizuki would eventually find him.

"I don't know… I…" His eyes widened as a tall silver hair man strode over to one of the hunters. He wore their uniform and he tipped his hat at the woman.

'Mizuki…. You're working with them?…. Don't you know what they did?' Iruka yelled in his head. He had hoped Mizuki's 'Comrades' were other psychotic but helpless idiots but no… Mizuki had to choose the most dangerous ones. Suddenly the mild mannered school teacher knew what he had to do, how to make the vampiress safe.

"We need to find a phone," He whispered and Hanabi pulled a small old phone from her pocket.

"Mother gave it to me, it's old but it can make calls. I couldn't connect with Neji or Hinata when I tried earlier and it doesn't have many numbers…" She worried but those emotions disappeared when Iruka smiled.

"It has the one I'm looking for," He reassured. He pressed the buttons and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey it's me. I need your help," Iruka said seriously.

* * *

Charlotte: So what did you think-ACK! Yami let go of my wrist!

Jenny: We need to go! **Pulls harder** We-are-going-to-be-late!

Charlotte: I'm coming! I'm coming! Review guys! I want to see a email box full of reviews by the time I get back tomorrow!


End file.
